Bloodborne Gamer
by Crybaby Boyfriend
Summary: Be careful of what you wish for. When a bored male wishes to be in a game, he awakens in the last game he has ever played- Bloodborne. Featuring a morally ambiguous Hunter with a touch of madness and the Gamer ability.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** People, places and things can be dragged into the nightmare. Especially those with a strong connection to the dreamlands.

 **A/N:** Rated **M** to be safe and due to it being **Bloodborne**. Writing this for my own amusement and mostly following canon. **WARNING. Expect profanity, bloodshed and spoilers.** Things may get pretty **dark** in future chapters.

 **Disclaimer:** Bloodborne and The Gamer belongs to its respective creators. I do not own them, apart from some plot deviations from canon and my OMC.

* * *

" _Oh, yes… Paleblood…"_

 _Upon hearing the voice, he turned, staring at the approaching figure in the dim lighting. A sense of déjà vu went through the young male._

" _Heh. Well, you've come to the right place."_

 _The poor lighting dulled the man's features, nonetheless he could make out the fancy top hat that the elder had. It was almost enough to distract him from the weird direction the dream was taking. Almost._

" _Yharnam is the home of blood ministration." A slight pause and the light creaking of the wheelchair could be heard over the eerie silence. "You need only unravel its mystery."_

" _But, where's an outsider like yourself to begin?" Tilting his head, he paid no mind to the words, being more interested how realistic his surroundings were. Maybe the theory of dreams being in a different dimension held some worth… As the wheelchair-bound man neared him, the male could make out the Victorian-era style clothing and wrinkled features._

" _Easy, with a bit of Yharnam blood of your own…"_

 _The old man had covered his eyes with bandages, but the younger was not one to judge. Everyone had their own quirks after all._

" _But first, you'll need a contract…"_

 _Saying that, papers were seemingly produced from nowhere and offered to the bemused male, who took them as he sat up. Flipping through the papers, the male absentmindedly took an offered feathered quill from the other and began filling in his particulars. He felt no reason not to; after all, this was a dream, so why not just go for it?_

 _Name? Hmm, nothing comes to mind but... since this is a dream I'll just take the name of my Hunter then. Count it as my tribute to Miyazaki-san's love for Berserk. Gender- Male. Age... Twenty-five. Origins? I guess the 'Troubled Childhood' choice suits me the most… My, this dream is just like the starting bit of Bloodborne. Too bad it'll all be over once I wake._

 _Griffith pushed the thought to the back of his mind and signed the contract. Really, there was no need to worry. He would wake up in the morn and everything would be forgotten. The viscous liquid leaking from the quill reminded him strangely of blood, though the male was sure that it was yet another sign of his overactive imagination._

 _Handing the signed documents back to the strange man, he was greeted with a toothy smile that sent a feeling of unease through him._

" _Good. All signed and sealed."_

 _Light shuffling was heard as the papers were stored away. Flickering flames of the lanterns cast shadows upon the room as Griffith laid back down on the surgical table, the cool metal under the fabric chilling him to his bones._

" _Now, let's begin the transfusion." A wizened face peered down at him, stale breath fouling the air around him as the wheelchair-bound man spoke._

" _Oh don't you worry."_

 _Speaking airily, the cripple made a half-hearted attempt to reassure him as though sensing his unease. Not that it helped any as Griffith had a feeling on how things were going to play out._

" _Whatever happens… You may think it all a mere bad dream…"_

 _A light pinprick of pain on his arm was all he felt before his vison started blurring out and the face hovering above him became an undefined blur of colours. Since when could I feel pain in a 'dream' anyways? Maybe playing Bloodborne for so long wasn't such a good idea…_

 _In the last vestige of his consciousness, Griffith could hear the wheezing laughter of the wheelchair-bound man. Glaring in the direction of the other, the male grumbled internally. I hope you drown in a vermin infested cesspool, you creepy bastard. Hell knows that there are plenty of them in Yharnam._

 _The unconscious male soon found himself in a waking nightmare reminiscent of Bloodborne._

 _Of a mutated wolf-like beast emerging from a pool of blood, wickedly sharp talons reaching out to toy with him, peel his flesh from his bones and- how it was set alight, burning oh so gloriously in the darkened room. The heat of the sudden fire washed over his unmoving form, glowing ashes drifting from the still form of the beast, embers flickering and dying out in the dimming lights._

 _(Beware the beast that lurks within us all, for-)_

 _He felt the cold, bony hands of something grasping at him and Griffith could only stare at the sight before him, helpless._ _The silent, unnaturally disfigured faces of the Messengers surrounded him- wordless cries as they clambered over his form, spindly fingers like ice and -blissful **black** drags him into unconsciousness_ _._

" _Ahh, you've found yourself a hunter…"_

* * *

 **End Notes:** Since this is non-betaed, do expect the occasional error here and there. I'll try my best to catch them, so have faith. Also, I have never actually played Bloodborne before- but I did my research on how stuff works. This being said, some new game mechanics will be added into the story for shits and giggles.

I have always wanted to explore how it would be like if messed up guy ended up in Bloodborne. Griffith's personality and instability has its pros and cons. This means that his issues will affect him realistically and not simply be used for laughs. Because neutral characters are far more interesting that the one that tries to be unrealistically selfless and caring.

Constructive criticism and some pointers are always appreciated. Flames will be used to ward away the beasts.


	2. START GAME

**Summary:** Imagination is limitless. Dreams and Nightmares are all up to your own interpretation after all- just like how Bloodborne is in general. Also, welcome to Yharnam. You may enter whenever you wish. Leaving however, is another matter.

 **A/N: Thank you to all who have favourited, followed and/or reviewed the story.** Please note that Griffith is selectively mute and potentially unstable so if that's not your thing, turn back now. Summary for the story has also been edited slightly to fit in these themes.

 **Disclaimer:** Bloodborne and The Gamer belongs to its respective creators. All information belongs to their various sources and I lay no claim to them. I do not own anything, apart from my OMC.

* * *

 _He could have sworn he heard a gentle voice-_

When he finally came to, the dregs of the nightmare were forgotten, his mind prioritising the current situation on hand first instead of some bad dream. (His name _-a choice of your own-_ )Griffith was greeted with an all too familiar sight that was most definitely _not_ his bedroom when he sat up.

 _ **Ping!**_

 **New Location discovered:** **Iosefka's Clinic**

 _I must be hearing things…_ Apparently, his nightmare was more vivid than he thought, seeing as he had just woken up in a strange location wearing a set of old-fashioned clothes. Looking around, Griffith eyed the grimy surroundings, taking note of the torn floorboards and scattered books. _It seems that my consciousness has seen fit to dump me into a rather impressive recreation of Bloodborne. What a messy and filthy place to be in, but then again, it's a new experience…_

Dusting himself off, the male turned and stepped down from the surgical table, feeling unusually energised- as though he had woken up from a long nap. _Feeling motivated in a 'dream' is an odd thing…_ _Anyways, what happens in the beginning of Bloodborne again?_ Though Griffith can recall some bits of his life, attempting to recall what led him to this state or his true name draws a blank. He is not surprised, seeing as he had the tendency to forget things easily, apparent amnesia ( _as that happened to the Player Character in Bloodborne_ ) or not.

Griffith frowns, massaging his temples a faint memory comes to mind; of a hastily signed contract and blood ministration- involving the transfusion of unknown blood. _Oh shit. I hope that I won't get HIV due to the shared and rusty equipment._ A tiny voice in the back of his head sniggers. _Nah, you get infected with a blood-borne disease that turns you into a beast instead._

He facepalmed. _How could I forget?_

Further exploration doesn't reveal anything of use, as the medical equipment was rusted and the various bottles in the wooden cabinets were of little use. Just like the game, Griffith finds a note resting on a battered chair by the nearby apothecary table. A handwritten scrawl, tasking the male to 'Seek Paleblood to transcend the hunt'- the only guidance he was given in this ( _un_ )familiar place.

He spots a full-body mirror nearby, its surface murky and cracked- but it is good enough for his purpose. Griffith decides to take a better look at himself. Running his free hand through his long hair and fringe, he has a feeling that it is a product of this odd dream. The male can barely make out some features, but it was enough to satisfy his curiosity. Long, silvery white hair, mercury silver eyes and a lean, muscular physique was a pleasant surprise for the male. _Amusing. My imagination seems to have seen fit to give me the form of my created character in Bloodborne- but now's not the time to be distracted by such things._

Re-reading the note, Griffith huffed quietly. _Really, this is the best my imagination can come up with? By following the exact same wording as in game?_ Ignoring the note, he moves back to the bookshelves, the dim lighting from the lamp in the room making him squint as he leafed through the many books.

* * *

 _ **Ping!**_

 _Hm?_ Hearing the mechanical sound again, the male halted his attempts to decipher the book in his hands.

 **A skill has been created through a special act.**

 **Through continuous observation, a skill to find a target's information, 'Observe', has been created.**

Griffith nearly dropped the book he was holding in shock. _D-did I-_ Cue some rapid headshaking as the male composed himself. _Did I just gain_ _ **The Gamer**_ _ability in this dream? Hmm…can't hurt to test it out…_ He stared at the book in hand, focusing his thoughts onto it.

 _ **[Observe]**_ _._

In an instant, a blue window appeared in front of him, with a short description of the item in hand.

 **Ruined Book**

 **A battered old thing, worthless and only fit for fuel.**

… _Being low-levelled sucks, but at least I managed to confirm my new ability,_ Griffith reassured himself as he closed the window and tossed the musty book aside, frowning at the accumulated grime on his hands. _Urgh. I might be in a dream but_ _still_ _-_ He flicked the grime from his hands in annoyance. _Done. No time like the present to test out my ability. Who knows how long this dream will last? Now then, how I activated my skill was to simply concentrate on the action at hand, so if I apply this theory to this, it should work…_

 _ **Status**_ _._

Right before the male's eyes, a ' _character panel_ '- for the lack of a better phrase- appeared, displaying his current stats.

* * *

 **Name:** Griffith

 **Gender:** Male

 **Level:** 10

 **Blood Echoes:** 360

 **Insight:** 0

 **Vitality:** 9 **HP:** 552/552

 **Endurance:** 14 **Stamina:** 98/98

 **Strength:** 9

 **Skill:** 13

 **Bloodtinge:** 6

 **Arcane:** 9

* * *

 _This looks like the_ _ **Troubled Childhood**_ _origin. One of the harder classes to use due to the low_ _ **VIT**_ _but having the second highest_ _ **SKILL**_ _stat. The high endurance will give me better stamina for dodging and attacking, so it's more_ _of a risk-and-reward play_ _. Information is still somewhat lacking on my profile, probably due to the low level on my_ _ **[Observe]**_ _skill._

 _ **Ping!**_

 **Through continuous observation, [Observe] has levelled up by 1!**

 _Interesting. It seems that my ability is more or less the same as the original's._ Closing the message window with a quick tap, he hummed contemplatively. _Next,_ _ **Inventory**_ _._

In a flash, another screen popped up, showing off his current armour and a slew of empty slots for him to store his items. Out of curiosity, Griffith decided to observe his clothing set for more information.

* * *

 **[Foreign Set]**

 **Worn upon awakening to the nightmare of blood and beasts.**

 **Perhaps its wearer had to stay out of sight, and travel by cover of darkness.**

 **Without memory, who will ever know?**

* * *

 _That's nice. But I'm not a total amnesiac you know._ Obviously, there was no reply, so Griffith continued checking out his clothing. Sadly, further observation yielded nothing of interest, but Griffith was sure that he did gain more experience for his **[Observe]** skill. _Well, I already do know that this set has the weakest protection out of all the others, so no surprise there. If I keep levelling up_ _ **[Observe]**_ _, I'll be able to gain more info, which'll be invaluable for the future._

 _Ah yes, another thing…_ The male snapped his fingers as a thought came to mind.

 _ **Skills**_ _._

Another screen appeared, revealing his current skills.

* * *

 **-[ACTIVE SKILLS]—**

 **[Blood Bullet(Active) LVL MAX]**

 **Allows a hunter to extract quicksilver from their blood to be formed into bullets. This move sacrifices 30% of the user's health to create 5 Quicksilver Bullets.**

 **If your health is below 30%, this move cannot be used.**

 **[Observe(Active) LVL 2 EXP: 29.2%]**

 **Allows the user to obtain information on the selected target. The higher the level, the more information is learned.**

 **-PASSIVE SKILLS—**

 **A Gamer's Mind(Passive): LVL MAX**

 **Allows the user to think things through in a calm and logical manner- thus ensuring a peaceful mind-set.**

 **A Gamer's Body(Passive): LVL MAX**

 **Grants a body that allows one to live through the real world like a game.**

 **Enhanced Body(Passive): LVL MAX**

 **The blood transfusion gives the user superhuman traits- a necessary trait for all Hunters, amongst other things.**

 **Parkour(Passive): LVL 1 EXP: 0.0%**

 **The user is able to navigate fluidly through various environments, making use of their surroundings to get to hard to reach places. Higher levels allow for more dangerous stunts.**

 **+10% SPD**

 **Rally(Passive): LVL 1 EXP: 0.0%**

 **When an enemy's attack hits, you have a chance to regain that health back. Attack the enemy within the time limit to restore a given amount of HP.**

* * *

 _I knew it. As expected, having a_ _ **[Gamer's Mind]**_ _is probably why I feel so calm even in my current state and condition, and why I simply feel 'intrigued' and not 'panicked' about waking up in such a creepy place. Even if I am wounded, the pain should be reduced due to a_ _ **[Gamer's Body]**_ _... Also, this dream doesn't seem to be ending anytime soon, so I guess I can just enjoy myself- no matter how fucked up this world is._

He winces at the **[Blood Bullet]** ability. _That… is one skill I'll try using as little as possible._

Griffith continues examining his abilities, turning his attention to his other passive skill, **[Enhanced Body]** _. This explains why the inhabitants of Bloodborne are far tougher than the average person. It seems to be a product of the blood transfusion, requiring sufficient willpower to resist the blood lest the deterioration into beasthood. That's probably why not everyone is suitable to become a hunter in the first place._

 _But then again it's a little odd that I seem to only have this passive ability from the ministration. I had expected something… more I suppose. Maybe some skills are 'hidden' until certain conditions are fulfilled? I suspect the visceral attacks that are frequently used in Bloodborne may be one. Also, it's good to see that some skills from my life did get passed over into this dream. It would be depressing if I needed to relearn the_ _ **[Parkour]**_ _skill, though all progress did get reset back to_ _ **LVL 1**_ _._

 _Lastly, I have the_ _ **[Rally]**_ _skill. Everything has been turned into skills or traits as expected- but this one's an interesting case. I had expected it to be at max level already. Does it mean that I can upgrade this skill once it has been maxed out? Hmm, questions, questions… Well, it's about time to get a move on anyways. I need to get some weapons and level up my discovery stat to get more drops. Hopefully my ability will work just like the manga's, otherwise I'm screwed._ Dusting his hands off, Griffith then rummaged around in his trouser pockets in search of a hair tie. His long hair would be a detriment to his safety- that, Griffith knew from experience. ( _If you want to keep long hair, you have to be dedicated to it. Seriously_.) He managed to find a single hair band, which was used to tie his hair back in a ponytail.

Griffith thanked the fact that his hair was still at chest length. _I doubt I can actually find a proper barber here if my hair gets out of hand…_ The male tucked his hair back, sweeping his long bangs aside to frame his face before pulling up his hood to obscure his features. It wouldn't do for anyone to recognise him, considering that platinum silver hair would easily draw unwanted attention to him.

Pushing open the closed doors, he winces at the loud creak they produced. The weak flame in the antique light fixture by the doors flickers, sending a pang of nervousness through Griffith. His footsteps are silent as he makes his way down the staircase. He takes every opportunity to **observe** his surroundings, using the chance to level up his skill more. Of course, he keeps an eye on his stamina bar, making sure that he wouldn't tire himself out at an inopportune moment. One never knew when they might be in a tight spot after all. _Not to mention that if everything follows canon, I have to deal with a beast soon._

Soon enough, he reaches the end of the stairs, skipping over the torn floors and rubble that littered the next room. Ignoring the room in general, he moves to the next room and the foreboding sense of unease deepens. Griffith slowed his pace to a crawl, not wanting to alert whatever that was setting off warning bells in his mind.

 _ **Ping!**_

 **A skill has been created through a special action.**

 **Through the need to mask your presence from others, the skill 'Stealth' has been created.**

Griffith hummed in acknowledgment at his new skill, eyes dancing with glee. Another light ' _ping'_ was heard as a blue screen popped up, displaying a new set of words.

 **Mastery of the skill 'Stealth' increases.**

 **Stealth(Passive): LVL 1 EXP:13.24%**

 **The art of moving unseen and unheard. Being able to move silently is an invaluable skill in hunting. You're** _ **10%**_ **harder to detect when sneaking around.**

 _Good enough for me._ Lifting a finger, he closed the window and tiptoed quietly on the dirty flooring, taking every chance to level up his new skill for effective usage. Griffith takes in his surroundings, somewhat disgusted by the sorry state of the clinic. Cobwebs and grime cling to medicinal cabinets, while various operating tables and antique I.V stands filled with murky fluid lay in plain sight while junk littered the area. Griffith shudders at the thought of being experimented or touched by such crude tools. _Ugh, the medical care in these times really suck. No one seems to understand hygiene these days._

The area began to brighten around the corner, a sign that proved he was reaching the end of the room. _I doubt it'll be that easy to leave…_ True to his suspicion, the silver haired male was faced with a much bigger and _furrier_ problem. Conveniently blocking the entrance was a large wolf-like beast that was busy gorging itself on the remains of some poor sod. _Was that the blood minister?_ Blood pooled around the corpse, staining the ground and the beast's fur a dark red.

A health bar was visible above its head, proof of the **Gamer** ability at work.

 **Scourge Beast HP: 146/364**

Low growling could be heard from the beast as it ate, unaware of Griffith's presence. Though the stench of blood was heavy in the air, the male felt nothing but a serene calm at the scene before him. _My_ _ **[Gamer's Mind]**_ _doing its job then._ Taking the chance to assess the other, Griffith **observed** the beast for more information.

* * *

 **Scourge Beast HP: 146/364**

 **Weaknesses: Fire, Serrated Weaponry**

 **Strength: Poison**

 **Taken and transformed by the plague at a very early stage, these beasts are extremely fast and powerful, capable of closing in on hunters in the blink of an eye.**

* * *

 _This enemy is able to easily take me down despite having low health from what I recall, so I'll have to get my first weapons in order to take it down. Killing it now won't provide any better drops anyways._ A light wave of his hand dismissed the information and he inched behind to the **Scourge Beast** , intent on avoiding it.

 _Hopefully Luck favours me._ Approaching from the beast's blind spot, Griffith takes a running head start before leaping over the lycanthrope, landing with a loud thump on the other side. _Ah._ The **Scourge Beast** looks up at the disturbance, growling lowly at the silver-haired male. _Whoops._ It lashes out with a sharp claw before the male could move, sending him crashing into the floor.

 **-276HP**

The sheer shock renders him speechless. _What-_ A fiery, searing agony lances through Griffith's back as he fell, the _pain_ and sensation of warm blood soaking his garb stunning him. _This is real. Have I finally lost-No, don't get distracted._ The pain is a wakeup call that this was no dream, but **-** _ **Calm down-**_ he kept his focus on the larger problem at hand.

 _Ah, I can hear the sound of my_ _ **HP**_ _draining…_ A groan of pain escapes from his lips, but Griffith clamps a pale hand over his mouth, muffling the sound. No point attracting more attention after all.

The **Scourge Beast** bares its teeth threateningly, sharp claws drawing bloody lines against the floorboards as Griffith stands shakily and backs away. The pain lessens to a dull throb, though his movements are somewhat uncoordinated from the residual shock. _So this is how it feels like to be staggered._ Thanking his ability for the quick save internally, he takes a quick peek at his health bar.

 **The Gamer**

 **Griffith**

 **HP: 276/552**

Luckily, the beast was more interested in its meal than Griffith and turned its attention away from him once that the Hunter was a safe distance away. Both knew that Griffith was harmless in his current state, so the **Scourge Beast** was content to ignore him for its current meal.

Without wasting any time, Griffith dashed up the stairway, ignoring the sounds behind him. _Well, it seems that I'm actually_ _ **in**_ _Bloodborne…which sucks for my OCD._ With a little luck, things would get better once he got out _of_ \- of _Isofeka's Clinic._ Shoving the doors open with what little strength he had, the silver-haired male fled out into the courtyard.

In his haste, Griffith nearly runs headfirst into a gravestone, swerving at the last moment to avoid a collision. The male halted, causing a fresh jolt of pain to lance through his back, reminding him of the injury caused by the beast not too long ago. Groaning in pain, Griffith reaches back to examine his injury, feeling the neat tears across the fabric. He flinches when he accidentally prodded the torn skin, staining his fingers red.

 _Ah._ While he is no stranger to blood, the thought of getting _dirty_ unnecessarily irritates him. _My neurosis demands me to find a nice clean area to get all this shit off me. God damn you for actually dumping me into this place, whatever-being-watching-up-there. May you step on a Lego brick barefooted._ There was still the matter of cleaning and repairing his attire though. _Can I actually access the Hunter's Dream? If not-_ He tries to distract himself with something else- _like the scenery around him!_

Not that it was much better in any way.

Multiple gravestones and battered metal fences were erected around the area- substituting as decoration of sorts. Skeletons of large trees, dead and hollowed of all life stand tall, their twisting branches casting odd shadows while gravestones of various sizes were erected around them. Veiled statues huddled together in small groups, as though praying to some unseen being- bringing the _creepy_ factor of the area up in Griffith's mind.

 _What kind of clinic has a courtyard with gravestones in it?_ A little voice sniggers in his mind. _One that supports the unethical experiments of others obviously._

He stifles a chuckle at his own morbid joke and plods on to a large gravestone that had a dead body curled against it. A white wisp floated above the corpse, giving it a slight glow- which signified an item drop in Griffith's mind. _Shiny equals loot. That's easy enough._ Crouching down, the silver-haired male began searching the corpse, unbothered by the fact that he was desecrating the dead. ( _There was no point holding onto useless moral sensibilities, considering that doing so would only get him killed_.)

 **Obtained Quicksilver Bullets{x10)**

Griffith ends up with some quicksilver bullets which he stuffs into his pockets. _A pity, I know that this is one of the first drops of the game, but my presence here didn't really change much. It still hurts though._ The fact that he had been unwillingly inducted into the Hunt and somehow flung into the world of Bloodborne worsened his mood. Honestly, it made Griffith feel rather stabby. _Well, if I can enter the Hunter's Dream, get my weapons, hack up some nutjobs and find more shinies... I'll be a happy man._

The tall gates blocking his way are forced open with a loud creak, causing Griffith to pause and look around warily. _Experiencing the sound effects in person makes you wonder how the whole of Yharnam hasn't found me yet with that racket._ Seeing that nothing had been attracted to the sound, he proceeds on with his task. He gives a quick onceover behind and spots another smaller set of gates at the other end of the courtyard. _No point wasting time with those. I'll be able to get to it later anyways._

As Griffith exited the courtyard into the streets, a notification screen popped up.

 _ **Ping!**_

 **New Location discovered:** **Central Yharnam**

 **A new location has been discovered. [Maps] are now accessible in the Inventory.**

Silver eyes widen in interest. _Maps? That could be useful._ He focuses his thoughts once more.

 _ **Inventory.**_

With that, a window pops up, showing off his empty inventory-which becomes not-so-empty once he added in his quicksilver bullets. After that, Griffith selects the **[Maps]** tab followed by the only available location- **[Central Yharnam].**

 **Location:** **Central Yharnam**

 **An upper-class district located in the centre of the city.**

 **No maps of this area have been discovered yet.**

Griffith sighs in disappointment. Tapping the ' **x** ' to close the windows, he takes a moment to assess his surroundings. Gothic-esque, Victorian buildings fill the area, the atmospheric lighting making Griffith take a moment to praise and curse the creator. ( _Sunset is falling; the burnt orange sky leaden with overcast clouds that threatened to blot out the radiant Sun_. _Wouldn't that be a-_ )

The first thing that catches his eye is the large bridge in the distance, where he knows the **Cleric Beast** resides. _An optional Boss, but one that I plan on slaughtering for prac- er, destressing._ Trotting down the flight of steps to a dead end, Griffith found another corpse fallen by the rusted fence, clothing worn and useless. Moving closer, the Hunter searched through the man's pockets for anything of value.

 **Obtained Blood Vial(x4)**

He is rewarded with some Blood Vials, which he also keeps in his inventory. _I'll get full health once I enter the Hunter's Dream anyways so there's no point using up my Blood Vials till I know better. Not to mention that I have no intention on stabbing myself unnecessarily with sharp, pointy objects._ Griffith takes a step back from the corpse, eying the attire and the fabric mask covering the corpse's face. _Seems like a dead Yharnamite hunter. No matter._ Coiling vines on the rusted fences rustle in the breeze, as if agreeing with him.

Griffith follows the only route available- back up the stairs with a turn to the left, avoiding the rotting carcass of a horse lying by an abandoned carriage. Further down is another carriage that lies forgotten, its metal plating reflecting light from the nearby streetlamp as the street curves to the left yet again. His sharpened senses alert him to the soft scrape of leather shoes against cobblestone, warning the silver-haired male of impending danger.

Slowing his footsteps, Griffith sneaked around the corner, glimpsing a torch and axe wielding **Huntsman** patrolling the area. His enhanced hearing could pick up the mad ramblings of the infected Yharnamite, further proving to the Hunter that it was lost to the beastly scourge.

 **Huntsman HP:150/150**

Unfortunately, Griffith's **[Stealth]** was not up to par as the **Huntsman** was alerted to his presence when he tried to creep by. The crazed **Huntsman** was an ugly sight to behold; an elongated face with sharpened canine teeth, greasy fur growing on the exposed bits of its body and limbs that were lengthening in a slow degradation into a beast. _A lycanthrope, in most cases- as the lore stated._

Inhuman snarls were heard as the savage charged him, swinging the axe in its hand in a downward motion at the long-haired male. Hurriedly, Griffith rolled out of the way, thanking his quick reflexes as he dodged the blow. _Stop getting distracted moron!_ The ' _klunk'_ of the axe embedding into the pavement by the sheer force made Griffith wince reflexively.

He is back on his feet in no time, forgoing stealth for a quick takedown as the **Huntsman** pauses to catch its breath. _Can't run. Should I try a visceral? Oh, fuck it._ Darting forward, the Hunter attempts to perform a visceral attack and aimed for the vulnerable back of the **Huntsman** to stagger it. Obviously, as this is his first attempt at fighting, he misses and merely nicks the other.

 **-6HP**

 **Huntsman HP:144/150**

They circle each other for a moment when a light ' _ping'_ followed by a notification screen appearing nearly makes Griffith lose his concentration.

 **A skill has been created through a special action.**

 **A skill that uses excessive brutality, 'Interruption' has been created.**

 _The Hell is that?!_

* * *

 **[Interruption(Active) LVL 1 EXP: 0.0%]**

 **This skill can be used whenever an enemy is staggered or unaware of the user's presence. Performs a visceral attack with bare hands to deal massive damage to the enemy. Higher levels increase accuracy, among other things. Experience is gained only when a successful attack is performed.**

* * *

The Hunter's mouth twitched up, the only sign of his joy as the _knowledge_ flowed into his mind. _That's more like it._ Exhilaration rushes through him as he ducks under the arc of the axe, positioning himself right behind the **Huntsman** in a fluid movement.

 _First, charge up a 'heavy' attack to stagger your target._

A harsh blow promptly staggered his foe, causing the **Huntsman** to stumble back.

 _Good. Now, get into a good position and backstab the bastard!_

With a swift thrust, Griffith plunges his hand into his prey's back- digging deep into the infected flesh gouging to rip and tear through the **Huntsman's** innards. Or not. The Hunter then _twists_ and yanks his arm out of the other, spraying a fresh coat of blood over his clothes- _less bloody than FROM's graphics. I knew that it was impossible to contain ten gallons of that red stuff in one's body!_

 **-275HP**

 **Huntsman HP: 0/150**

He watches dispassionately as the **Huntsman** collapses into a heap, the torch in its clawed hand extinguished and sent clattering across the street, just like the rusted axe. _Strange. Is this how learning a new skill feels like? There is some unexplainable knowledge or instinct in my mind that allows me to use this move without any trouble, considering my circumstances._ Staring at his right hand, he could have sworn his hand had distorted into claws before returning back to its normal state. ( _They say that your hand turns beast-like whenever a successful visceral is performed. Shall we prove them right?_ )

 _Beasts indeed…_ Blood coats his front, pooling around his feet, but Griffith feels nothing other than mild disgust at the mess he made. ( _Dirty. Unclean._ ) It was like his emotions had been muted- leaving only logic and practicality. For his troubles, the Gamer is rewarded with some **Blood Echoes** and an item he scavenged off the body.

 **+58 Blood Echoes**

 **Obtained Blood Vial(x1)**

He stores the vial into his inventory as he came to a conclusion. _A gamer is never troubled by the mobs they kill, so it's no surprise that this isn't any different._ With that, Griffith continued down the street the **Huntsman** had been patrolling previously before its untimely death. _Shortcut ahead._ He pulls down a nearby lever with blood-slicked hands and a battered ladder drops down with a loud clang.

 _I really need to get this off. Preferably soon._ Ascending the ladder, Griffith hears a piercing shriek midway that sends an instinctive shiver down his spine at the sheer _wrongness_ of it. _I know that's scripted, but it's still gives me goose bumps._ Silver eyes glance at the area it came from- none other than the large bridge he spotted earlier. _Damned Cleric Beast. Probably jerkin' off on its lonesome all night. Why else would it be screeching?_ Griffith huffed as his injured back throbbed in pain. _…I'd better stop that train of thoughts._

Reaching the top, the Hunter hauls himself up with some difficulty. Looking down from his vantage point, Griffith is able to spot a few more items that he missed, but he decides to pick them up at a later date. To his knowledge, 'set' item drops did not disappear. He jogs past the unlit lantern and over to the locked gate, which he _inspects._

 **Does not open from this side.**

If Griffith was in any other game, he would have probably attempted to climb over the gate to unlock it, but alas, _that was not how the game was meant to be played._ The cloying scent of incense-thick and pungent, crosses his nose and Griffith retraces his steps to the source- a house he just passed by earlier. _Annnd our first NPC of the game._ Impulsively, he knocked on the window grille and promptly regrets his decision. _I don't even like talking. What came over me? Itchy Fingers Syndrome. That sounds 'bout right._ A voice answered him, sounding hoarse and tired.

"Oh, you must be a Hunter, and… not one from around here either. I'm Gilbert, a fellow outsider. You must have had a fine time of it. Yharnam has a _special_ way of treating guests."

Griffith snorts silently at that. _Talk about the warm reception. At least I didn't get hacked up by the axe maniac- that'd be a downer._

"Well, I don't think I can stand if I wanted to, but I'm willing to help, if there's anything that can be done-" Harsh coughing punctuates his speech, a hint to Gilbert's _critically ill_ situation. "This town is cursed. Whatever your reasons might be you should plan a _swift_ exit. Whatever can be gained from this place, it will do more harm than good..."

After that long speech, Gilbert's voice devolved into winding coughs that stirred up feelings of pity and concern in Griffith. _The poor guy, dying of consumption and all alone. Will things be different this time?_

 _ **Ping!**_

 **A new character has been discovered!**

 **NPC:** **Gilbert**

 **You can now check out your relationship levels in the [Social] tab in your Menu!**

 _Dafuq?_ Griffith raised an eyebrow in disbelief. _I… don't remember this function in Bloodborne. It sounds rather interesting though._ _ **Menu.**_ A blue screen appeared- with some new tabs that never existed in-game.

 **MENU**

 **Social (NEW!)**

 **Settings**

Drying blood flaked off his hand as the Hunter began adjusting his settings to his liking. He had no interest in being a fool like others who ignored it and ended up through more hassle. Once in the **Settings** , he tapped the **Updates** button.

 **You have some updates that have yet to be installed along with some DLC.**

 **Would you like to update automatically in the future?**

 **YES NO**

 _Isn't that an obvious choice?_ A finger prodded the **[YES]** option and the screen was replaced by another.

 **Updating will take a moment but gameplay will not be interrupted.**

 **Current Progress: 0%**

Returning back to the menu screen, the silver-haired male selects the **Social** settings. The screen is rather simplistic, only displaying the names of the NPCs and a relationship bar to calculate their friendship. _This is rather similar to Stardew Valley's relationship friendship something… Yeah. There are 'points' that symbolise one's friendship level with them. If my memory serves me right, the points will increase or decrease depending on the actions I take. Cultivating many points with an NPC should make said NPC more agreeable and probably has a better chance of providing more information and deals, so I'll strive to do that._

With a new goal in mind, Griffith decides to check out Gilbert's profile.

* * *

 **Name:** Gilbert

 **Nicknames:** Poor English Dear, Critically Ill Man

 **Gender:** Male

 **Type:** Human

 **Relationship Level:** 0/100

 **Notes:** An ill man that is an outsider of Yharnam. He seems rather friendly and helpful despite his situation.

* * *

Griffith raised an eyebrow upon seeing Gilbert's nicknames. _Seriously? It's like the game wants me to take pity on him. Honestly, things don't look too great for 'im…_ Had anyone else been watching Griffith, they would have seen the foreign male gesturing to thin air like a madman.

But then again, considering that this was Yharnam, such things probably wouldn't seem out of place.

 _ **Ping!**_

 **Through continuous observation, [Observe] has levelled up by 1!**

 _That was easy._ _Hm, on the topic of skills-what were the specifics for my new ability again? Eh, let's just take another look then._ _ **Skills.**_

* * *

 **[Interruption(Active) LVL 1 EXP: 16.20%]**

 **This skill can be used whenever an enemy is staggered or unaware of the user's presence. Performs a visceral attack with bare hands to deal massive damage to the enemy. Higher levels increase accuracy, among other things. Experience is gained only when a successful attack is performed.**

* * *

 _Eh? Gaining EXP for successful attacks only is rather disappointing, but it's to be expected for such a skill._ Closing the screen, Griffith finds himself knocking on the window grille once more. ( _What are you going to say? You know that things won't change-_ ) Speaking was never his strong suite, something that others often mocked him for. However, pretending that Gilbert was nothing more than a disembodied voice made the conversation more bearable. Licking his lips nervously, Griffith spoke, voice low and hesitant.

"Have you… ever heard of _Paleblood_?"

"Paleblood, you say?" A pause. "Hmm... Never heard of it."

The tolling of a church bell broke the eerie silence of the place. _How coincidental…not. Fuck that atmosphere._

"But if it's blood you're interested in, you should try the Healing Church. The church controls all knowledge on blood ministration, and all varieties of blood. Across the valley to the East of Yharnam lies the town of the Healing Church, known as the Cathedral Ward. And deep within the Cathedral Ward is the old grand cathedral...the birthplace of the Healing Church's _special_ blood, or so they say."

Gilbert's attempt at chuckling turns into a weak cough.

"Yharnamites don't share much with outsiders. Normally, they wouldn't let you near this place, but... The hunt is on tonight. _This_ might be your chance..."

... _To steal whatever I want? Sure._ The silver-haired male snorted in amusement at the slew of mental images that came to mind at that proclamation. _Yeah, I'm going to rob them blind-pun intended. That reminds me of other RPGs where I can loot the house for random stuff. Good days, good days._ Griffith droops at that reminder. His only ally is currently hacking his lungs out and ' _dying of consumption_ '- or something along those lines. Not to mention that he was somehow flung into this living dream( _nightmare?_ ).

 _At least I'm not in Dark Souls. Breaking the Cycle is far more troublesome than getting involved in some cosmic horror story._ The Hunter is drawn back to the conversation when Gilbert starts speaking again.

"Across the valley to the East of Yharnam, you'll find the Cathedral Ward. Deep within lies the old main cathedral, said to be the source of blood. I haven't heard of Paleblood, but…That's your best bet if its anything to do with unique types of blood…"

With a newfound destination, the Good Hunter decides to stop troubling the poor man and leave him to his devices. The unsettling wheezing follows his departure, unforgettable- even as he was faced with his daunting reality. Griffith gazes out in the direction of the Cathedral Ward, easily visible with its tall spires that swept upwards with height and grandeur.

Though Griffith had a strong distaste towards religion of any sort, he could definitely appreciate the detailed architecture and skill that went into building the labyrinth-like city. _It's a pity that I don't have a sketchbook with me, I could always do with some drawings._ The Hunter stood by the balustrade, contemplating his next actions as the setting sun cast a red glow upon the world. ( _A whole 'nother plane of existence, just like_ -)

 _I'm not in my …'world' anymore am I? Or dimension, realm- whatever people call it these days. I got my wish then. This is my reality now._ He finds himself accepting his fate with ease. There was nothing left for him back _there_ , and no one would miss him so it worked out for the best. The drying blood on his body starts to irritate him after a while, so Griffith decides to enter the **Hunter's Dream** to get rid of them, mend his torn clothing and heal his wounds. _Hopefully this'll work out just like the game. That would be great._ Stepping closer to the lamp, he snapped his fingers.

 _ **Ping!**_

 **Light Lamp?**

 **[YES] NO**

Jabbing at the button _,_ Griffith watched in interest as the lamp lit up in a burst of sparks. It was far more fascinating to watch it first-hand alright. _Adds an air of mystery to it, like 'How does the lamp light up with-' arcane obviously_.

 **This lamp now transports you back to the Hunter's Dream.**

 **Upon Death, you'll awaken at this lamp.**

Closing the screen, Griffith looked down at the base of the lamp to the sight of Messengers surrounding the lit lamp, their bony hands clasped in prayer. They murmured amongst themselves, the pallor of their humanoid forms bleached in the close proximity to the lamp's light. Out of curiosity, the Gamer used his **[Observe]** skill on them.

 **Messengers**

 **These small creatures have crept out of a nightmare, and while they may not look too friendly, they accompany hunters, follow their orders, and take care of messages left for others.**

 _They forgot to add that I'll be able to buy stuff from them later on, but no matter. How do I go about this anyway? Hmm…_ Mimicking the way his character would 'pray' at the lamp, Griffith is rewarded with a twinge of pain down his spine and another window screen appearing- allowing him to enter the Hunter's Dream.

 **Return to the Hunter's Dream?**

 **YES NO**

 _ **YES.**_ A gentle, silvery glow surrounds Griffith and he shuts his eyes instinctively, muscles relaxing. ( _It envelops his body and like an ethereal wisp-_ ) His form dissipates into thin air, leaving no trace of his existence.

* * *

 **End Notes:** Griffith doesn't need to speak to use his active abilities. He simply needs to 'think'. After all, what kind of gamer announces their every move to their foes? Not to mention that it goes against his base personality.

Dialogue is taken from canon and most information are gathered 'round the web from the interpretations of others and my own. The Good Hunter's total stats are always shown down below for convenience and stuff. To keep in constant with Bloodborne mechanics, Griffith can only level up with Blood Echoes and not by EXP, though he can still gain free stat points. _E.g, constant weight lifting may increase his strength by 1._ Also, the higher his mastery for the **[Observe]** skill, the more information will be added to his character and observations of the world around him.

While Blood Echoes are supposedly the ' _lingering memories/dying wishes'_ of prey he has killed, Griffith does not recall them as his Gamer's Mind blocks the memories out since they are considered a ' **unwanted'** side-effect of consuming echoes. After all, such things would only be detrimental to his continued survival, which is why the Gamer's Mind negates most of it. His forgetfulness also ensures that he can't remember much even if he wants to.

I do have my own headcanon for Griffith's looks- which is basically a male!Maria but with silver hair and eyes. Here's an example if you all are ever curious. Remove the spacing. ( post/140557114014/night-does-away-with-colors-it-lets-blaze-the) **This picture does not belong to me and I lay no claim to it.**

 **Fun Fact:** For those that do not know- the PC hunter is supposed to die to the Scourge Beast near the mouth of the clinic in canon gameplay. This is why if you were to evade the beast and use Gilbert's lamp to enter the Hunter's Dream, the cutscene still plays out as though you're 'dead' and awaking…

PM me if I have missed anything out or if things don't tally.

Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated! Flames will be used to ward off the beasts.

* * *

 **CHARACTER**

 **Name:** Griffith

 **Gender:** Male

 **Level:** 10

 **Blood Echoes:** 418

 **Insight:** 0

 **Vitality:** 9 **HP:** 552/552

 **Endurance:** 14 **Stamina:** 98/98

 **Strength:** 9

 **Skill:** 13

 **Bloodtinge:** 6

 **Arcane:** 9 **Discovery:** 103

* * *

 **:Origin:**

 _ **Troubled Childhood**_

 _Suffered misfortune in youth. Highly resilient as a result._

 **:Speciality:**

Gamer

* * *

 **Affiliations:** Gilbert(Acquaintance)

 **Badges:** None

 **Titles:** None

* * *

 **-[ACTIVE SKILLS]—**

 **[Blood Bullet(Active) LVL MAX]**

Allows a hunter to extract quicksilver from their blood to be formed into bullets. This move sacrifices **30%** of the user's health to create **5 Quicksilver Bullets**.

If your health is below **30%** , this move cannot be used.

 **[Interruption(Active) LVL 1 EXP: 16.20%]**

This skill can be used whenever an enemy is staggered or unaware of the user's presence. Performs a visceral attack with bare hands to deal massive damage to the enemy. Higher levels increase accuracy, among other things. Experience is gained only when a successful attack is performed.

 **[Observe(Active) LVL 3 EXP: 0.06%]**

Allows the user to obtain information on the selected target. The higher the level, the more information is learned.

 **-PASSIVE SKILLS—**

 **A Gamer's Mind(Passive): LVL MAX**

Allows the user to think things through in a calm and logical manner- thus ensuring a peaceful mind-set.

Effects: Your mind is peaceful at all times.

Effects: You are resistant against mind-altering effects

 **A Gamer's Body(Passive): LVL MAX**

Grants a body that allows one to live through the real world like a game.

 **Enhanced Body(Passive): LVL MAX**

The blood transfusion gives the user superhuman traits- a necessary trait for all Hunters, amongst other things.

 **Parkour(Passive): LVL 1 EXP: 5.01%**

The user is able to navigate fluidly through various environments, making use of their surroundings to get to hard to reach places. Higher levels allow for more dangerous stunts.

 **+10% SPD**

 **Rally(Passive): LVL 1 EXP: 0.0%**

When an enemy's attack hits, you have a chance to regain that health back. Attack the enemy within the time limit to restore a given amount of HP.

 **Stealth(Passive): LVL 1 EXP:13.24%**

The art of moving unseen and unheard. Being able to move silently is an invaluable skill in hunting. You're _10%_ harder to detect when sneaking around.

* * *

 **INVENTORY**

 **CLOTHING**

 ***Foreign Set (x1)**

Worn upon awakening to the nightmare of blood and beasts. Perhaps its wearer had to stay out of sight, and travel by cover of darkness.

Without memory, who will ever know?

 **CONSUMABLES**

 **Quicksilver Bullets(x10)**

Special bullets used with hunter firearms. Ordinary bullets have no effect on beasts, and so Quicksilver Bullets, fused with the wielder's own blood, must be employed.

 **Blood Vial(x5)**

Special blood used in ministration, Restores HP.


	3. CHARACTER CREATION

**Summary:** Be polite to everyone, friendly to no one. Also, welcome to the _Hunter's Dream._

 **A/N: My thanks to the supportiveness everyone has been showing for this story so far.**

The Good Hunter tends to overthink things due to his tendency to keep to himself- which doesn't help his issues. Being one to get distracted easily, his priorities are often messed up. Having foreknowledge doesn't help if one can't even focus properly. **WARNING. This story will have various themes of mental instability in most characters and implications of abuse the further we go - so it may be uncomfortable to some.**

 **Disclaimer:** Bloodborne and The Gamer belongs to its respective creators. All information belongs to their various sources and I lay no claim to them. I do not own anything, apart from my OMC.

* * *

 _ **Ping!**_

 **New Location discovered:** **Hunter's Dream**

Silver eyes open blearily, the dim lighting soothing the Hunter's sensitive eyes. Picking himself off the cool ground, the Hunter gazed at his surroundings in curiosity. _Since when did I fall asleep?_ Griffith wondered. ( _It was one thing to play it from behind a controller, and another to experience it first-hand_.) The thick mist that obscured the area began dispersing, revealing an old workshop with multiple pathways leading up towards it. Tall gravestones line the sides of the paths, candles placed in front of each in prayer. An overgrown garden surrounded them, filled with strange white flowers-of the likes which he had never seen before. There were other winding paths that led deeper into the garden around the workshop, which Griffith promised himself to check out later.

Looking out into the distance, Griffith can make out tall masts poking from the sea of fog that the land floated on. ( _Dreams are all interconnected to each other in some way-_ ) His gaze falls to the full moon high above him, serene and distant in its gaze. Turning his attention away from the silvery orb in the sky, he takes in the peaceful ambience of the dream.

A soft instrumental tune could be heard playing through the area, oddly soothing despite its unseen performer. In any other circumstance, Griffith would find himself creeped out, but this was a _dream_ after all, so anything was possible. A plain doll sat on a small, elevated area by the left side of the staircase, leaning against a stone wall overgrown with leafy foliage. Eyeing it inquisitively as he neared the doll, Griffith admired the creator's craftsmanship and detailed attention to the figure.

 **An abandoned doll.**

The doll was life-like, built to size and dressed beautifully. Its glassy eyes stared sightlessly into the distance, light cracks barely visible on the porcelain of its face. _The care gone into crafting her- the effort- how inspiring…_ Griffith was ever oblivious to the slight twitching of the doll's fingers. Humans would only ever see what they _want_ to see after all, even in a dream.

 _There should be a mirror somewhere in the workshop, from what I recall. I can take a better look at myself then~ Do I look like_ _ **her**_ _I wonder?_ Giving himself a quick once-over, Griffith notes that he was clean and unscarred once more. _Good to see that I still get full HP and repaired clothing otherwise I'd be running around in rags. But I need to find somewhere to bathe in the waking world or create one in an instance. Running back to the Hunter's Dream repeatedly just to wash off is bound to get irritating after a while, considering the possibility of respawning enemies..._

Ambling away from the doll, the Hunter heads back to the large gravestones he spotted earlier. He chose the one nearest to his spawn point, knowing that what he sought was there. _The rest of the headstones won't be open til' much later, so no point trying to check them out… Is everything in order?_ A quick **[Observe]** provides him with some information.

 **Yharnam Headstone**

 **Awaken at a selected location in Yharnam.**

As he scrutinised the headstone, another screen appeared.

* * *

 **-Awaken Above Ground-**

1st Floor Sickroom

Central Yharnam

▸ **RETURN**

* * *

 _Just like the game indeed. Perfect._ Pleased, Griffith tapped the **RETURN** button and strode off to the main entrance of the Hunter's Workshop.

 _Time to get my first weapons…_ Glee bubbled up in him at the prospect of _finally_ being able to deal some worthwhile damage to his enemies. As he began walking up the stairs, a group of Messengers appeared, offering a variety of weapons for him to choose.

 **Trick weapons are wielded with the right hand, and employed in beast hunting. Choose one.**

 _Hn. I still need more information…_ _ **[Observe].**_

* * *

 **Saw Cleaver**

 **Physical ATK: 90 Durability: 200**

One of the trick weapons of the workshop, commonly used in the hunting business. This saw, effective at drawing the blood of beasts, transforms into a long cleaver that makes use of centrifugal force. The saw, with its set of blood-letting teeth, has become a symbol of the hunt, and only grows in effectiveness the more grotesquely transformed the beast.

A well rounded weapon that features average attack and speed, and is able to inflict just enough damage to your enemies to keep them on their toes. This particular weapon transforms between a saw and an extended cleaver.

It is considered a **Serrated** weapon while wielded in the saw form.

* * *

 **Hunter Axe**

 **Physical ATK: 98 Durability: 200**

One of the trick weapons of the workshop, commonly used by those who dedicate themselves to the hunt. Retains the qualities of an axe, but offers wider palette of attacks by transforming. But its transformed mode requires it to be two-handed, thus the wielder is unable to use a firearm alongside it.

Boasts a heavy blunt attack, leading to high rally potential.

No matter their pasts, beasts are no more than beasts. Some choose this axe to play the part of executioner.

* * *

 **Threaded Cane**

 **Physical ATK: 78 Durability: 200**

One of the trick weapons of the workshop, commonly used by those who dedicate themselves to the hunt. Sufficiently deadly as a rigid bladed cane, but also serves as a whip when its blade is split into many. Concealing the weapon inside the cane and flogging the beasts with the whip is partly an act of ceremony, an attempt to demonstrate to oneself that the bloodlust of the hunt will never encroach upon the soul.

The cane form is considered a **Righteous** Weapon and has increased damage ( **20%** ) to enemies vulnerable to this subgroup.

The whip form is considered a **Serrated** Weapon and has increased damage ( **20** %) to enemies vulnerable to this subgroup.

* * *

 _I prefer a balanced and easy to wield medium-ranged weapon. So…_ For Griffith, it was an obvious choice.

 **Accept Gift from Messengers?**

 **[YES] NO**

 **Received Saw Cleaver.**

He offered a curt nod to the Messengers in thanks as they disappeared, leaving him to his thoughts. The grip of the Saw Cleaver suited the Hunter perfectly, as though it had been made for him. _Odd, I feel like I already know how to use this thing, despite me not having any combat experience or even belonging to this world… Maybe it's due to my Gamer ability? That makes sense. Now-_ With a thought and a quick gesture, the trick weapon was stored into his inventory.

A few steps forward and another set of Messengers appeared, this time offering him a pair of firearms. Peering down, the Hunter began inspecting his choices.

 **Firearms are wielded with the left hand, and employed in beast hunting. Choose one.**

* * *

 **Hunter Pistol**

 **Blood ATK: 70 Durability: 100**

Pistol made at the workshop, for hunters stalking beasts. Hunter firearms are specially crafted to employ Quicksilver Bullets fused with the wielder's own blood, boosting damage against beasts.

The pistol is a quicker draw than the blunderbuss, allowing for speedier responses to attacks.

* * *

 **Hunter Blunderbuss**

 **Blood ATK: 20 Durability: 150**

A blunderbuss created at the workshop for the hunters' line of work. Hunter firearms are specially crafted to employ Quicksilver Bullets fused with the wielder's own blood, boosting damage against beasts. The impact of this highly-effective weapon counters beasts' swift movements, and its wide spread is nigh-on guaranteed to hit the mark.

* * *

 _I've always favoured the pistol over the blunderbuss, no questions about it. Also, I've used pistols before, just not one as… antiquated as this. This is a 'flintlock' pistol, no? Better late than never to learn then._ He pointed to the Hunter Pistol, picking it as his firearm.

 **Accept Gift from Messengers?**

 **[YES] NO**

 **Received Hunter Pistol.**

 _It's a good thing that I'm ambidextrous, otherwise I'd be shooting myself in the foot right now,_ Griffith mused. Slender fingers traced the designs etched onto the pistol, revelling in the feel of an actual flintlock on his hands. As he fiddled around with the gun, the silver-haired male was able to get a feel of its mechanics, though he would still need to test it out to truly _understand_ it. Practice makes perfect after all. Just like the Saw Cleaver, the Hunter Pistol was placed into his inventory while the male continued on.

At the entrance of the building, a group of Messengers appeared again, this time offering the Hunter a notebook. Murmuring his thanks, the silver-haired male accepted the gift before **observing** it.

 **Notebook**

 **A notebook received from the Messengers. Leave messages with these loyal servants to share them with hunters in other worlds.**

 _Sweet! Multiplayer unlocked-_ _Wait a second. How the hell does this work anyways? I mean, I am 'in' the game so… Does this mean that I can only send messages to other NPC Hunters or can I actually connect with other worlds? Argh, the possibilities are endless!_ He rubbed his temples in exasperation. _I'll bother with it when the time comes._ _At least I can use this as a sketchbook too…_ _ **Inventory.**_ Placing the notebook into a spare slot, Griffith entered the Hunter's Workshop, his footsteps muffled by the carpeted floors.

( _He feels at home. Safe._ ) The lit fireplace gave the workshop a sense of cosiness; flames crackling merrily in its hearth in warmed Griffith's very being, bringing an odd feeling of peace in his soul. Understandable, as the Dream was the perfect refuge(- _or prison_ ). Various cabinets and bookshelves lined the walls of the workshop, filled with books and all manners of strange tools. An aged, wheelchair-bound man was dozing opposite the fireplace, quiet and unassuming.

However, what interested Griffith most was the dressing mirror in the workshop. _A good first impression is needed- so you've got to look your best…_ Gliding over to the mirror, Griffith removed his hood revealing long silver hair tied in a loose ponytail. _Hmm…too casual, and messy._ Humming softly, the Hunter retied his hair- combing unruly bangs back into place as he did so. _Much better._

 _ **Ping!**_

 **Through continuous observation, [Observe] has levelled up by 1!**

 _Heh. Talk about perfect timing. My suspicions have proven right... somewhat. I seem to have taken most of my looks after Lady Maria, but with silvery-white hair and_ _eyes instead of gold. Mmmn…Silver. I do so love mercury in all its forms._ Somehow, Griffith had turned into his created character's form- causing him to look like a certain hunter- apart from the slight structural differences. _Just imagine the fun to be had once I get the Doll's Set. Hopefully other NPCs will actually react instead of being all poker-faced and 'Good to see you again, nope, nuthin' weird with yer attire at all, nope.'_ He was a _male_ after all.

As the Hunter mused silently, slight movement from the corner of his eye diverts his attention. _Shit. He's already waking and I haven't even come up with a proper intro-_ _ **Calm down.**_ _Don't panic._ The Hunter repeats the words to silence the turmoil in his mind- leaving him the very picture of calm. _Remember, always be polite to your elders._ Griffith turned to face the wheelchair-bound man, a barest hint of a smile on his features. _Let's make a good first impression, shall we?_ The firelight reflected off his silver hair, turning it a pale gold- and for a moment, it was as though _she_ had returned after a long hunt.

"… _Maria_?"

… _What?_ Griffith stared blankly at the elder, more concerned with the hidden stats said man had.

 **[?]**

 **Gehrman**

 **HP: ?**

 _Well, let's just say that I'll stay out of 'is bad side..._ He still felt indignant - _honestly, for his favourite character to mistake him for a female-_ but he knows better than to answer back. ( _How impolite, how rude- as though you know better_ -)The Hunter feels the restlessness return, like an itch in the back of his mind. ( _If at first you don't succeed, destroy all evidence_ -) _Now, now. Don't get too hasty. I am weak, no matter how much I hate to admit it. Just-wait a second. What's… up..._ Griffith's train of thoughts trailed off at the scene in front of him.

Instead of the usual in-game speech, Gehrman was clutching at his head in pain, words reduced to incoherent mumbling as though relieving a past trauma. The sight brings up unwanted emotions in the Hunter. It was sobering and depressing sight for Griffith, further proof that this was his reality and not some bad dream. _I've ruined everything haven't I?_ Griffith asked himself. For if this was a mere dream, _he_ would have been the one gibbering- not the poor sod in the wheelchair.

The Hunter sought to remedy the situation as- ( _-everything was his fault- can't do anything right- Useless_.) No, _no_. Now was not the time to lose himself. That could be saved for a later date- preferably by his lonesome. However, Gehrman was a different story altogether. _He needs company. Contact… Like a nice hug, 'cause doing so releases certain chemicals in the brain that makes everything better. Helps calm the mind- a little like how the_ _ **[Gamer's Mind]**_ _helps me focus._ Treading closer to the broken man, Griffith embraced the elder gently, inhaling the faint scent of ash and musk at the close proximity. (- _despair, grief, shame were all present-_ ) Griffith ignored the way the other stiffened minutely- but never pushing him away- and tries to comfort him with what little social skills he has. Maybe this time he can be of use to someone, if only for a short while.

"Are you… feeling better?"

The Hunter asked tentatively, freeing the silent male from his impromptu hug. He immediately chastised himself at his choice of words. _Of course he isn't feeling any better. Poor guy's traumatised and I'm the damned trigger. Why am I always such a fuck up?_ There was no verbal reply from Gehrman, but he feels hands grasping desperately at him, as if fearing that Griffith was nothing more than a vivid hallucination. ( _It wouldn't be the first time after all_.) Other than a slight intake of breath, Griffith remained still, allowing the touches to continue- his curiosity winning over innate caution. It felt nice, despite the mess that led up to it. _Will you-_ A callused hand tenderly cups Griffith's head, carefully stroking the neat silver hair. _Ah._ Gehrman's eyes light up in realisation.

"Y-you're real. Not some figment of my _imagination_. _Oh, oh, what have I done to deserve this_?"

The last bit went unheard by Griffith who had backed away when Gehrman released him, silver eyes tinged with uncertainty. On one hand, Griffith missed the warm touch- rough hands that held the finesse of a master craftsman- _caring_ \- but on the other, it would mean exposing; trusting some part of himself to a _stranger_. _Really, are you so desperate for affection to roll over to some person you barely know?_ That very thought makes him recoil inwardly. The retired hunter was oblivious to Griffith's internal struggles- being busy with his own. Gehrman inhales shakily and - _all signs of the elder's sorrow are hidden_ \- Griffith catches a glimpse of resignation( _despair?_ ) before it was concealed by a placid exterior. It was something the Hunter understood all too well especially with the _ease_ it took to put on such a front. ( _Honestly, it was no surprise. For was Gehrman not the one that_ -)

"You must be the new hunter then. I apologise for my outburst… and thank you, for humouring an old man," Gehrman spoke, smiling self-deprecatingly.

 _My fault. Not yours._ Griffith remains silent, only giving a noncommittal shrug in reply. The elder's relief is palpable.

"Welcome to the Hunter's Dream. This will be your home, _for now._ I am... Gehrman, friend to you hunters. You're sure to be in a fine haze about now, but don't think too hard about all of this. Just go out and kill a few beasts. It's for your own good."

 _ **Ping!**_

 **A new character has been discovered!**

 **NPC:** **Gehrman**

Gehrman sounded rather nostalgic at the next sentence, as though repeating those words to a long lost friend. "You know; it's just what hunters do! You'll get used to it..."

 _A change of subject and some sage advice. Just what I needed to start my day. Or night. Is it day or is it night? Ugh, semantics._ The Hunter nodded agreeably, gesturing around the workshop in a silent enquiry.

 _Care to tell me more about this place then?_

Somehow, Gehrman understood the wordless question- much to the Hunter's relief. "Not much for words then? …No matter. This was once a safe haven for hunters. A workshop where hunters used _blood_ to enhance their weapons and flesh. We don't have as many tools as we once did, but... You're welcome to use whatever you find."

Griffith nodded in understanding.

A lewd grin slowly formed on Gehrman's face as he leant closer to the Hunter, amusement tinging his voice.

". _..Even the doll, should it please you..._ "

The elderly male smirked slyly at the implications, chuckling softly as he eyeballed the nonplussed Hunter. A shiver ran down said Hunter's spine, despite his impassive outlook. _I'm glad to see that you're feeling better already,_ Griffith thinks. _Or at least trying to distract me and give me something else to think about… and it's succeeding._ Out of the corner of his eye, the silver-haired male glimpsed a fleeting smile on the aged man. _The shell of a once great man, long buried under years of bloodshed and death. How poetic._ Wandering over to the candlelit altar, Griffith peered at it; **observing.**

 **Memory Altar**

 **With the proper workshop tools, one can memorize Caryll runes. Memorizing Caryll runes yields various effects, including improved character stats and increased capacity for holding Blood Vials and Quicksilver Bullets.**

 _Ooh yeah, I nearly forgot about the runes._ _Useful things they are._ Unsurprisingly, attempting to interact with the altar brought forth no results.

 **The workshop tool required for this task is missing.**

 _No matter. Besides, I don't even have any runes on me._ Walking up the steps to the back of the altar, Griffith spotted a statue that had multiple lit candles in front of it, in respect or prayer, the Hunter could care less. The Hunter was never one for religious beliefs. It was an excellent way to make others do your bidding though, so he could see the appeal. To the right of the statue was a stack of books and a group of Messengers holding a note.

Bouncing over excitedly, the male used his **[Observe]** skill on it. Seeing an actual note held by living Messengers was still a novelty for Griffith, considering that he came from a world where arcane and monsters were mere _fiction_.

To escape this dreadful Hunter's Dream, halt the source of the spreading scourge of beasts, lest the night carry on forever.

 _Nice bit of lore there, but nothing I don't already know._ The Hunter went back over to the workshop by the fireplace, wanting to take a closer look at the tools. Nothing had changed, other than the fact that Griffith hadn't the faintest idea on how to use any of the equipment in the first place. _I guess that I'll need to get some materials first and experiment a little… Ugh, that sucks. I hate wasting materials but I've no choice… Or maybe I can ask Gehrman? But then again, Gehrman doesn't even teach my Player Character how to do anything in canon- the PC somehow knows how to use all the tools upon finding them. Which is a little odd, now that I think about it._

Inspecting the various weapons displayed on the workshop's wall, Griffith's mind quickly went off on another tangent. The dim light from the hand lantern on the table allowed the Hunter to see the finer details on the incomplete weaponry, though Griffith only had eyes for one weapon. His eyes were glued onto the **Burial Blade** -an incomplete one with a misaligned blade, likely a prototype of sorts but _still_. It was his favourite weapon and the fact that Gehrman used it had nothing to do with it, nope, not at all. _Maybe if I'm lucky enough I can even utilise the actual Burial Blade… the Rakuyo is also pretty sweet too. But first thing before even thinking of handling these things would be to be skilled with all the other weapons in Bloodborne. Adaptability is the key to survival here._

As he considered his next actions, Griffith was unmindful to Gehrman's eyes watching his every move. Poor guy was probably ruminating on his life choices for all he knew. It was none of his business anyways. _There's got to be something to read around here right? Maybe some books where I can learn some information from_ _or even a skill book… if those exist here._ A tall bookshelf stood beside the workshop, filled with leather-bound tomes, though majority were musty and their words faded. The rest were written in some forgotten language, so Griffith sought to find something else instead.

He bustled around the small area, stirring up dust as he searched through the many piles of books. _How messy. Doesn't anyone ever tidy this place up? I mean, the Doll can do that when Gehrman's sleeping in the garden or something-_ and Griffith found an all too familiar book. _Jackpot!_

 **Book-[How To Pick Up Fair Maidens]**

 **Written by an unknown author, this book is a well-known item amongst many hunters. Results differ per person.**

 **Despite its age, this** _ **fine**_ **piece of literature seems to be in excellent condition.**

 _I don't think that's going to help you out here old man… Well, it's gotta have something interesting if the first hunter himself reads it. Some info is better than none I guess. But this seems a little… private. To take or not…_ If this was an actual game, one could even imagine of the Hunter's thoughts being processed by multiple choices.

 **Take it?**

 **YES**

 **NO**

▸ **I DON'T KNOW**

However, before he could even touch the book a cane thumped down on the ground, blocking his access to said paperback- much to Griffith's displeasure. _Hey, that doesn't happen in the script! Err, I mean… game._ Griffith frowned at Gehrman, who had somehow crept up on him despite being crippled. _Heh, old age doesn't hinder you at all. Tis a pity that I'll never be able to see you in your prime, 'Master' Gehrman._

Griffith eyed his future mentor, who seemed… _embarrassed_? _Really, it was just a book, what was there to be coy about? They were all men here after all._

"You won't learn much from that. Come, I'll … _teach_ you something else."

 _Like the_ _ **[Quickening]**_ _skill?_ Griffith perked up, the book's presence already forgotten.

* * *

Sadly, Griffith did not learn the **Art of Quickening** , but he did get a crash course on basic trick weapon mechanics, repairing weapons and crafting. The Hunter took to the lessons like a duck to water mostly due to his **Gamer** ability, which allowed him to learn various abilities easily. _I'd **kill** for Master Gehrman's crafting skills though. He's still so precise despite his age,_ Griffith thought as he stared in awe at his new mentor, a new sense of respect welling up in him.

His newly learnt skills, **[Craft]** and **[Repair],** were invaluable for his current profession- and Griffith was all the more grateful to his newfound teacher. Giving a thankful nod to Gehrman, Griffith then left the workshop, leaving the elder to his musings. The Hunter could have sworn he heard a soft whisper as he stepped out, but whatever it was -it was lost in the cool breeze of air that followed his departure.

( _Fear the Blood_.)

Meanwhile, Griffith was still reflecting his actions as he made his way to the back garden of the workshop unconsciously. _What the hell went into me to get all touchy-feely? …But at least I did learn some new skills from him, plus he did seem less moody about things…_ Griffith finds himself wandering in the aforementioned garden, stopping in front of a hollow stump full of soil. _What did I come here for?_ The wispy scent of petrichor emanated from the odd flowers that grew in the area, something that the Hunter could get used to.

 _Is this how I smell like to others? After rain? There's also a slightly bittersweet scent like the time I-I..._ His memories are still a blur. _That cooling fragrance- what is it? It's so familiar… where is it coming from?_ The Hunter inhaled deeply, but all he smells is the scent of the white flowers that bloom endlessly in the garden. All vestiges of that bittersweet fragrance were gone, like a fleeting dream. _Now's no time to be smelling the flowers_ , Griffith scolded himself as he **inspected** the hollow stump.

 **This stump appears linked to the nightmare, but there are no Messengers.**

 _Man, I'm so going to find all the skins for my Messengers… pass notes-made of paper- paper in this era are also made into(are considered?) scrolls, which are similar to the quest- A quest list! Why didn't I think of that earlier?_ _ **Quest Log.**_

Before his very eyes, a scroll with the words ' _ **Quest Log**_ ' written on it appeared. _How stereotypical._ Below the title were a list of tasks he had yet to complete.

* * *

 **-** **QUEST LOG** **-**

 **Transcending the Hunt** **-(Main Quest)**

 **Description:** With no clues to go on other than a scrawled note to 'Seek Paleblood to transcend the hunt', you have to find some way to end the nightmare you have found yourself in. Finding Paleblood seems to be the answer, but is there more to it?

 **:Objectives:**

 **-(Optional)** Talk to others to find out more on Paleblood

- **(Optional)** Seek **Paleblood**

-Transcend the hunt

 **Reward:**?

* * *

 _Fuck the main quest for now._ _This is an open-world game for a reason. I still have a lot of unanswered questions and I need to level up and git gud otherwise I'd be dying stupidly. The fact that I can explore the world in all its sooty glory means that I'll be able to learn more about the things happening in Yharnam that I wasn't able to when interacting from a PS4. Lots of potential there… Hmm, how else can I milk my abilities? I could honestly care less on 'why' I'm here considering that I barely remember my chosen name, strategies and gaming shit while my past memories in my world are all shot to hell. No point getting off track there._ _ **MENU.**_ _Now, what information do I have on Gehrman?_ _ **[Social].**_ Scrolling past Gilbert's profile, Griffith began to view Gehrman's info.

* * *

 **Name:** Gehrman

 **Nicknames:** Dirty Old Man

 **Gender:** Male

 **Type:** Human

 **Relationship Level:** 10/100

 **Notes:** Gehrman is a kindly old man whom you'll first meet upon awakening in the Hunter's Dream. He is the workshop's founder and the very first hunter though due to his advanced age he now serves only as an advisor. As such, he has a wealth of experience and will provide you with his wisdom and guidance throughout your exploration of Yharnam.

* * *

The bemused Hunter stared at Gehrman's nickname. _I have a feeling that the game's trying to tell me something. I'll assume that's a reference to his dirty humour._ His eyes shone at the sight of his **Friendship LV** with the elder. _It's a good sign that my favourite character seems to like me already~ This bodes well._

Dismissing the scroll, Griffith removed his notebookfrom his inventory when he realised that he had nothing to write with. ( _Sadly, using blood was not viable in this case_.) Slapping himself lightly at his idiocy, the male was about to sprint back into the workshop to ask Gehrman for a pen when a group of Messengers appeared from the stump, offering a quill to him. _Did they just read my mind? Nah, that shit doesn't happen in Bloodborne- or at least not to my knowledge…_ He accepts it cautiously, relaxing when nothing happened.

 **Received Writing Quill(x1).**

The Messengers seemed pleased with themselves, retreating back to wherever they came from before the Hunter could thank them. _…Oookay. No point questioning that. Let's check this baby out._ _ **[Observe].**_

 **Writing Quill(Bound)**

 **An old quill, made from the flight feather of some obscure bird. Despite its frayed appearance, the tip is still sharp as ever and seems to leak some form of ink when used.**

Griffith's eyes widened at the last line. _Never-ending ink? I'm so gonna try that out._ Adjusting the black-feathered quill, he began writing. A short while later, the Hunter had written a list of goals and some observations of the area around him. _There's a start. I'll just add more info as time goes on._ _ **Inventory.**_ Placing the quill and notebook back into a spare slot, Griffith made his way back to the **Yharnam Headstone**.

As he neared the gravestone, the Messengers Griffith was starting to acknowledge as ' _his'_ appeared, signalling at him with their bony hands. Comprehending the unsaid words, Griffith knelt in 'prayer' to the gravestone, taking the chance to **[Observe]** it.

* * *

 **Yharnam Headstone**

 **-Awaken Above Ground-**

▸1st Floor Sickroom

Central Yharnam

 **RETURN**

* * *

 _I still haven't cleared out the_ _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **Floor Sickroom**_ _, plus there's another NPC there if everything follows canon._ After selecting his choice, the Hunter bowed his head in acknowledgement, closing his eyes. _Take me away then, to the world above._ Thin tendrils of black mist formed from beneath the Hunter's feet as a soft misty glow surrounded him.

( _In his haste to awaken, he forgets about_ _ **her**_ _, just as he should- for a long, long time_.)

* * *

 **Location:** **Isofeka's Clinic**

Reopening his eyes, the male stood from his crouched position on the floor, equipping himself with the Saw Cleaver and Hunter Pistol as he surveyed his surroundings. _Better to be safe than sorry,_ he muttered as he tugged his hood back on. There was nothing of interest in the room he appeared in, so Griffith moved back in the direction of the room he had woken up in previously. Walking up the flight of stairs, the Hunter took in the sight of the locked doors.

 _Aa… perfect._ Treading lightly across the floorboards, Griffith could make out the indistinct form of someone inside. Knocking lightly, he waited. Footsteps neared the door and the resulting shadows cast were of a lady. Her nervousness was evident when she spoke.

"Are you... out on the hunt?"

 _For answers perhaps._ Griffith nodded, inwardly noting the fact that the person seemed unfazed by his silence.

"Then I'm very sorry, but... I cannot open this door." She considered her next words for a moment. "I am Iosefka."

 _ **Ping!**_

 **A new character has been discovered!**

 **NPC:** **Iosefka**

"The patients here in my clinic must not be exposed to infection. I know that you hunt for us, for our town, but I am sorry. _Please_. This is all that I can do."

 _Whoa there. Assuming much? Lady, even if I was an actual amnesiac like the PC, I'd still hunt for myself, and_ _myself_ _only. But then again, I did sign some obscure contract while I was half-asleep… so ignore those thoughts please._ A vial of blood was offered to Griffith through one of the cracks in the murky glass panels. _I won't deny help though._ Seeing no harm, the male took the blood vial- managing to catch a glimpse of white-gloved fingers.

 **Received Iosefka's Blood Vial(x1).**

"Now, go. And good hunting."

 _Ah, whatever._ Holding up the vial, the Hunter **observed** the bottle and the yellowish liquid in it.

 **Iosefka's Blood Vial(Bound)**

 **Blood vial acquired from Iosefka's clinic.**

 **This refined blood is highly invigorating and restores a larger amount of HP. The product of a slow and careful refinement process, this rare blood vial appears to be a clinic original.**

"Are you still in need of something? But I have nothing more to offer. Please, try to understand my position. I can only pray, for a fruitful hunt."

Apparently, lingering in front of the doors while checking out his new item sent a different message to Iosefka. Shaking his head lightly, the hooded Hunter left, discreetly storing the blood vial in his inventory. _Last time I checked, your position involved you experimenting on your patients and dumping their dead bodies in the massive pits behind your clinic. I'm pretty sure that the imposter was not the one that dug those mass grave pits, plus the fact that Fauxsefka is a recent addition while you've been here for a long time._

 _But hey, who gives a fuck? I don't, that's for sure. Just play nice and I'm cool. You catch more flies with honey than you do with vinegar after all._ Dashing down the stairs, Griffith sprinted to the room that held the **Scourge Beast** he had encountered earlier. He slowed his steps when he entered, allowing his stamina bar to recharge fully for the upcoming fight. _Now, it's time for revenge!_ Stealthily, the Hunter approached his prey, who was still busy feasting on the remains of the corpse.

 **Scourge Beast HP: 146/364**

Without bothering to transform his weapon, Griffith darted forward, slashing the lycanthrope with his Saw Cleaver. Blood stained the serrated blade as the Hunter hacked into the infected flesh brutally. Griffith could hear the _'pinging'_ noises from his ability over the one-sided fight he was having, but the male was too engrossed with his task( _fun_ ) to bother with anything else.

 **-270HP**

 **Scourge Beast HP: 0/364**

 _ **Ping!**_

 **Stamina depleted, unable to continue.**

 _Shit._ Griffith paused in his actions, his low stamina leaving him tired out as the **Scourge Beast** fell- a pool of blood forming from the ugly gashes on its body. Panting lightly, the Hunter kicked a limp paw aside and began searching the body.

 **Obtained Blood Vial(x3)**

 **Blood Echoes +235**

 _How does a beast even hold blood vials in their fur, I'll never know._ _ **Inventory.**_ Huffing softly, the victorious Hunter stuffed his drops into his inventory before moving on, leaving a trail of bloody shoe prints in his wake. He quickly wiped off the bloodstains on his main weapon with one of the surgical sheets lying around as he left. _No point letting the fabric go to waste after all._

Just like a game character, his stamina bar recharged in no time, so the tired feeling quickly dissipated. Reenergised, Griffith entered the next room with a skip in his steps- quickly spotting a corpse he had missed earlier, lying in a corner with a white glow around it. _So bodies that have items on them seem to glow slightly eh? That's good to know._ Deft hands promptly removed a pair of blood vials from the corpse.

 **Obtained Blood Vial(x2)**

As his healthwas still doing fine, the Gamer decided to store the vials in his inventory for now, lessening the chance of breaking them by accident. _**Skills.**_ _Let's see, did I gain any new abilities? I'm sure I did._ Griffith tapped on the new icon that appeared for a detailed explanation for his newest skill.

* * *

 **Sharp Weapon Mastery(Passive): LVL 1 EXP:28.97%**

 **Allows user to freely handle sharp weapons.**

 **10% increase in attack damage with sharp weapons.**

 **5% increase in attack speed with sharp weapons.**

* * *

 _Nice, I got a passive skill. I should aim to level it up as much as possible since I'll be mostly using sharp weapons for the most part. This goes well with my plans for a SKILL/ARCANE build... and I should learn how to create an ID dungeon for farming too. More passive skills would be nice- and I think I've got some idea on how to go about it~_ Closing his skill screen, Griffith exited the building and made his way into **Central Yharnam** once more.

 **Location:** **Central Yharnam**

The evening sky was cast in a murky orange glow, illuminating the Gothic buildings around the Hunter, who took the only route available. _Hmm, this Huntsman seems to have respawned- how annoying._ Fortunately, the infected townsperson had its back facing Griffith- who obviously took full advantage of that.

 **(Axe and Torch)Huntsman HP:150/150**

Sneaking up behind the torch-bearing **Huntsman** , Griffith focused his energy and charged up his Saw Cleaver before slashing his weapon across the other's unprotected back, scoring a deep gash. The deformed male fell to its knees, stunned by the blow.

 **-127HP**

 _Now for the grand finale._ _ **Inventory.**_ A wry smile crossed his face as he unequipped his Saw Cleaver in preparation for a backstab on the downed **Huntsman.** _ **[Interruption].**_ A ( _clawed_ ) hand plunged past fabric, toughened muscle and bone, barely brushing a still-beating heart.

 **-20HP**

The Hunter hears the crunch of broken ribs - _feels_ the convulsions as he shifts his weight and jerks his arm out. It is an interesting sensation, but not one he dares to linger on for too long. Dark red blood coated his arm- a souvenir for his little stunt. The **Huntsman** fell with a strangled sound, blood pooling around its limp form.

 **-273HP**

 **(Axe and Torch)Huntsman HP: 0/150**

 _So it's confirmed then. I honestly thought that killing would bring a bigger reaction, but it seems like the_ _ **[Gamer's Mind]**_ _really does change my mindset._ ( _Or does it? If_ -)His clothes were stained with blood, but his hood had prevented any of that fluid getting into his face or hair. _Ah, long hair might be a pain at times, but it's one of the things that's still 'me', so no way in Hell am I going to cut it off._ The Hunter thought, flicking the sanguine fluid off his arm while his _clean_ hand combed his fringe back into place.

 **+58 Blood Echoes**

Euphoria thrummed in him as he absorbed the echoes and Griffith suddenly understood why every hunter eventually lost their minds to bloodlust. _The excitement, the rush you get when killing others, spilling their blood and absorbing their echoes is addictive. I can only imagine how it would actually feel like to someone without a_ _ **[Gamer's Mind]**_ - _which numbs this 'rush' down for the most part. It makes me admire those like Eileen and Djura for not losing themselves…_

Calling up his inventory with a simple thought, Griffith reequipped his Saw Cleaver, leaving the cooling body of the infected man behind. _This brings another thought to mind. Do all enemies respawn or not? In the Souls series they did due to the warped timelines amongst other things-_ This time, instead of climbing up the ladder, he moved forward to the end of the pathway, where he spotted a **Huntsman** lying by the side of a cabriolet, playing dead in an attempt to lure him into a false sense of security. - _but I swear that the Axe Huntsman looked a little different…_ Another pair of feet was visible behind a pile of gunny sacks- a poor attempt of another **Huntsman** trying to conceal itself.

 _Whatever. Time will tell. Even if they do not respawn- I can just farm them in an instance._ The first one lying by the cabriolet reacted too slowly, allowing Griffith to get a quick slash in with his weapon. Blood splattered in a smooth arc across the carriage behind Griffith, adding some colour to the otherwise dull object.

 **-127HP**

 **+58 Blood Echoes**

 _Unwary enemies take double damage._ _That makes sense._ An angry curse was heard from the corner as the first **Huntsman** died, causing the Hunter back step around the cabriolet. He was met with his next enemy- a **Huntsman** wielding a sickle.

 **(Sickle)Huntsman HP:70/70**

 _Different variants of the same Mob have different HP and attacks as expected. I'll assume that this goes for all enemies I encounter._ Griffith quick-stepped forward as he pondered his findings, Saw Cleaver rending flesh apart easily.

 **-119HP**

 **(Sickle)Huntsman HP:0/70**

The **Huntsman** could only utter a guttural scream as its life was extinguished. _This_ , was the result of a mere civilian attempting to go up against a hunter. For even an _in_ experienced one could simply take them down with little to no trouble- as proven by Griffith.

 **+48 Blood Echoes**

 _Giving weapons and shabby armour to the townsfolk won't help them in any way at all, Ludwig._ Rolling his eyes at the idiocy of the Healing Church, Griffith wiped off his Saw Cleaver on the gunny sacks, smearing red across the fabric. Carefully avoiding the blood pooling around the place, the silver-haired male vaulted over a bundle of wood into the small corner and began searching the corpse there for more items.

 **Obtained Molotov Cocktail(x6)**

 **Obtained Lighter(x1)**

 _How can a dead body hide so many things - on second thoughts, I don't think I want to know._ Calling up his inventory, Griffith placed his new Molotov stock in after observing them, though he stored the cigarette lighter in his pocket for easy access.

 **Molotov Cocktail**

 **Explodes in raging flames when thrown against an object. One of the oldest hunter tools available in the workshop.**

 **Since the tragedy that struck Old Yharnam, fire has become a staple in beast hunts, and is thought to cleanse impurity. Certain types of beasts have an abnormal fear of flame.**

 _Considering that_ _ **Molotov**_ _ **Cocktails**_ _were cheap and easy to make, it is no wonder the citizens of Yharnam and hunters alike use them so often. Good thing that these bastards were too busy lazing around to use 'em,_ Griffith mused. He examined the cigarette lighter, a small copper embossed thing that was still half-full with some sort of flammable fluid. _Having this lighter makes more sense on how anyone can light shit up. I mean, the PC just takes one_ _ **Molotov**_ _out and voila- the thing's somehow alight._

 **Cigarette Lighter(Full)**

 **Used as a firestarter. Many Yharnamites are said to carry these around.**

Stuffing the lighter into his trouser pocket, the long-haired male made his way back to the ladder, which he began scaling once he unequipped his weapons _._ Climbing up, the male dusted himself off and made his way past Gilbert's house to the right, where a paved slope led down to an overhead bridge. Sharp eyes spotted a slight glow emanating from another corpse- which meant another item. Eagerly, the silver-haired male hurried forward and began searching the corpse.

 **Obtained Pebble(x8)**

Griffith's eyes glinted evilly. Somewhere in the Nightmare Realm, a caged man sneezed.

 **Pebble**

 **Small pebbles found throughout Yharnam. Can be thrown at foes.**

 **Quite thrilling.**

The Hunter hummed in amusement upon observing his newest find. _Ah, the description never fails to entertain me, not to mention that they're said to be petrified eyes by the lore community. Which makes sense, since crows tend to carry them everywhere._ He froze upon spotting movement down below the bridge. However, Griffith relaxed minutely upon spotting the **Huntsmen** patrol- instinctively knowing that they would not be able to sense his presence.

Their minds were long lost to the hunt and not a hint of reason remained. ( _But were we ever sane to begin with?_ ) The mob all held various weapons, but Griffith was sure that their skills would prove no match for any true beast. _Or a hunter. Best to take my time and plan things out. I'd hate to get killed by a bunch of mooks. That'd suck._

Griffith waited till the whole group was a safe distance away and sprinted to the other end, a small area filled with planks, sacks and chained coffins. There was a gap which allowed the silver-haired male access to the housing and street area below, not that he had any interest in doing so now. _Come on then you wanker. I can see your damned hat sticking out from behind those planks…_ The Hunter barely twitched when said pile of planks was smashed into splinters by another maniac, who apparently thought that it could somehow reach him from a mile away.

 **(Cleaver)Huntsman HP:70/70**

"Away! Away!"

The delirious **Huntsman** roared as it hacked at thin air repeatedly before halting to catch its breath, panting heavily in exertion. Griffith raised his brows in disbelief. _What a shitty A.I you have there, good sir. What dumbfuck tries to hit someone a mile away with a fucking chopper._ _ **Inventory**_ **.** _Here. Let me show you how it's meant to be done._ Pulling out his Saw Cleaver, the Hunter proceeded to demonstrate the _correct_ way of attacking with a short-ranged weapon. It was a small demonstration without much need for skill, I assure you.

 **-84HP**

 **(Cleaver)Huntsman HP: 0/70**

 _Double damage dealt on a successful counter attack, check._ The dead **Huntsman** fell onto the pile of broken wood, splinters piercing its ruined flesh. Blood seeped from the cooling body, coating the cobblestone path a fresh red.

 **+48 Blood Echoes**

 _At least this time I didn't get dirtied,_ Griffith that there were further enemies down the road, the Hunter didn't bother cleaning up his weapon, instead taking the chance to slow down and regain his stamina. Walking down another flight of stairs behind the corpse, Griffith soon spotted another pair of **Huntsmen**. One sat by the metal fencing, already nodding off in boredom- while the other **Huntsman** stood guard, holding a lit torch in furred hands as it surveyed the area below it for any threats. _Incautious and exposed. A disaster in the making._ The long-haired male absently noted their stats.

 **(Wooden Shield and Torch)Huntsman HP: 70/70**

 **(Sickle)Huntsman HP: 70/70**

 _Too bad the biggest threat is here-_ Griffith darted towards the slumbering male, hacking into flesh and muscle with sickening ease.

 **-100HP**

 **(Sickle)Huntsman HP:0/70**

 **+48 Blood Echoes**

 _One to go._ The noise had alerted the other **Huntsman** , who turned around in time to see its comrade fall. Understandably, the cornered villager was terrified, judging by the way it tried to back away from Griffith, but was trapped by the metal railings behind it. With no other escape, the **Huntsman** lifted his shield in a shoddy attempt at protecting itself.

( _Un_ )fortunately, the Hunter's first hit did not injure its prey, though it did leave a rather lovely gash on the poorly constructed shield the villager held. Its arm trembled at the force used, and the **Huntsman** cursed furiously( _desperately_ ) at its foe.

"Beast! You _foul_ beast!"

 _Ah, so you can speak!_ Griffith hummed in reply – _One more time, with feeling! -_ and swung his Saw Cleaver, transforming it mid-swing, successfully breaking the other's guard with the move. _Guard break success!_ Without giving the other any leeway, Griffith reverted his Saw Cleaver back to its normal state as he followed up with a typical slashing attack, ripping through plague-ridden flesh with inhuman strength.

 **-177HP**

 **(Wooden Shield and Torch)Huntsman: 0/70**

 **+58 Blood Echoes**

The **Huntsman** dropped, its hideous face frozen in an expression of fear and distaste as the torch fell from limp hands, extinguishing itself harmlessly. Griffith stared at it in boredom, absentmindedly wiping his Saw Cleaver off on the corpse's clothes. _Good thing that no one heard the commotion up here. This isn't really a 'game', so enemies do patrol and act differently._ He then proceeded with the usual scavenging and storing of whatever consumables he found.

 **Obtained Quicksilver Bullets(x2)**

When he went to adjust his hood that had fallen off sometime during the battle, Griffith realised that the fabric was damp upon touch. _Fuck. How the hell did blood get all the way up there?!_ Groaning in exasperation, the male tugged the bloodstained hood on gingerly, trying his best to ignore the wetness.

Griffith continued along the path, which led down onto the streets where the **Huntsmen Mob** he spotted from earlier were patrolling. _Now I can't even ignore the stench of incense. No wonder Gehrman designed something with a goddamned mask. The Church is like, 'No, breath in the incense and burning of beasts oooooooh-'_ The Hunter had no love for the strategically placed grate-covered potholes around Yharnam that emitted the pungent scent of incense to ward off the beasts since they only served to dull his sight and irritate his nose. _Old Yharnam's much worse,_ Griffith noted grimly as he avoided the downwind smoke. He then waited patiently for the foursome to pass before taking slow, calculated steps down the grimy stairway.

Two **Huntsman** held torches at the head of the patrol, while the two behind held a cleaver and pitchfork respectively. A quick look above their heads revealed their stats to the Gamer.

 **(Axe and Torch)Huntsman HP: 150/150**

 **(Wooden Shield and Torch)Huntsman HP: 70/70**

 **(Cleaver)Huntsman HP: 70/70**

 **(Pitchfork)Huntsman HP: 150/150**

 _Get rid of Pitchfork first since he's the one nearest to me and he has the longest reach. Next is Axe and then Cleaver. Shield can be the last._ Padding silently down the steps, Griffith transformed his weapon, the resounding ' _shink'_ alerted the **Huntsmen** to his presence.

 _Note: Oil trick weapon's mechanism once I return to the Workshop._ With his plan gone down the drain, the Hunter decided to _fuck it all_ and leapt forward, swinging his Saw Cleaver down, managing to injure the pitchfork and cleaver wielders in that single move.

 **-47HP**

 **(Pitchfork)Huntsman HP: 103/150**

 **-47HP**

 **(Cleaver)Huntsman HP: 23/70**

Griffith managed to get another hit in before he was forced to dodge when Pitchfork jabbed its weapon viciously at the Hunter, missing him by a hair's breadth. Cleaver didn't end up cleaving much, or at all, as it died with a strangled yell. ( _This town is done for-_ )

 **-30HP**

 **(Cleaver)Huntsman HP: 0/70**

 **+48 Blood Echoes**

Though the Gamer had killed it, the noise had attracted the other two **Huntsmen** in front. _Crap, I'm getting ganked by filthy old men._ A pause. _Wait that sounded weird._ Frowning lightly, the Hunter backed away, narrowly avoiding getting axed. Bloodshot eyes glared furiously at Griffith as the **Huntsman** tugged its axe out of the dented road, winding up for another shot. Silver eyes glanced around before focusing on the shield wielder, who was shying away from him. _Hopefully this'll work._ Nimbly, Griffith swerved around both the axe and pitchfork **Huntsman** to reach the shield **Huntsman** , tearing into the shield wielder's face with his transformed Saw Cleaver's range.

 **-94HP**

 **(Wooden Shield and Torch)Huntsman HP: 0/70**

Perhaps it was due to the Hunter's successful blood transfusion, or some innate strength for the blow crushed its face and literally took off the **Huntsman's** jaw, leaving nothing but a mess of flesh and bone. The **Huntsman** dropped its shield, scrabbling wildly at the remains of its face, blood bubbling from torn lips as it gargled and choked.

 **+58 Blood Echoes**

Morbidly fascinated by the **Huntsman** in its throes of death( _the way blood splatters across half-transformed limbs that writhe_ )- Griffith takes the brunt of the next attack, pain lancing through him when the sharp prongs of a pitchfork jab into his flesh.

 **-160HP**

 **[The Gamer]**

 **Griffith**

 **HP: 392/552**

 _Screw you too, dickface._ The Hunter drops to a knee, using his left hand to staunch the blood flow on his wound temporarily as he turns to face his attacker, the pitchfork wielding **Huntsman**. Ducking a blow from the axe-happy **Huntsman** , Griffith doesn't let his injury hold him back, counterattacking with deadly efficiency with his trick weapon.

 **-50HP**

 **(Axe and Torch)Huntsman HP: 100/150**

 **-50HP**

 **(Pitchfork)Huntsman HP: 53/150**

The serrated blade is unforgiving as it digs deep into the infected flesh, turning the fight into a complete bloodbath. _Blood really is everything here, eh?_ Griffith could have sworn his wounds had absorbed the freshly spilt blood to heal himself, but he had more important matters to bother with now.

 **-55HP**

 **-58HP**

 **(Axe and Torch)Huntsman HP: 0/150**

 **(Pitchfork)Huntsman HP: 0/150**

 _ **Ping**_ **!**

 **Regained full HP.**

 _Is it over?_ A feeling of weariness overcomes him and Griffith lowers his weapon to eye his **Stamina** bar- which had depleted itself with all that action. He removed his Saw Cleaver from the mangled bodies below him, frowning as bits of flesh and fabric got stuck in between the teeth of his blade. Blood-soaked as he was, the Hunter was more irritated at his carelessness than his ruthless slaughtering of the foursome. ( _He takes no joy from it, hushing the whispers in his mind that spoke otherwise. Low blood quality and worthless_ -)

 **+58 Blood Echoes**

 **+144 Blood Echoes**

 _Well, at least I gained some more Blood Echoes for getting involved in this mess. Once this area is cleared, I'm so going to learn how to create an ID dungeon and farm the living hell out of it._ Placing a bloodied hand on his injured side, the Hunter prods around the torn fabric to ensure the wound was fully healed. With the blessing of his **[Gamer's Body]** -no scars remained.

 _Regaining health with the blood of my targets, but only if the blood is fresh. How troublesome. At least I'm still unscarred..._ Griffith tries to clean the blood off himself as best as he could, but his shoes and Saw Cleaver were still coated in sticky blood, irritating the Hunter to no end. _Unhygienic, unsanitary- where are the damned showers in this place?!_

There is an approaching figure further down the road, but the Hunter is more interested in unlocking shortcuts than dealing with more enemies currently. Dashing past the burning corpse of some unlucky beast, Griffith comes to a halt at the end of the road, where a tall iron gate blocks his way. Calling up his inventory, the Hunter stores his Saw Cleaver away. Positioning himself, he grips the nearby lever with both hands and forces it _down_. Light clanking can be heard as some hidden mechanism opens the shortcut gates when Griffith stumbles away, wringing his hands.

An abandoned carriage stands a short distance away from the lever, blocking the way to another route as empty crates and coffins obstruct Griffith's view. _Does this work like a Souls game,_ Griffith wonders as he rolls into the boxes, destroying them easily. _'kay. It does._ The Hunter brushes away the silvers of wood from his hair, tugging up his fallen hood afterwards. _Not advisable, unless you want wood splinters._ Fortunately, he doesn't attract the attention of the **Executioner** enemy just behind the crates thanks to his passive **[Stealth]** skill.

 **Executioner HP: 343/343**

 _Hopefully this shit will work. If I can parry the thing, this is going to be a breeze. If not- I get butchered by an axe-maniac. Consider this a… test of my skills._ _A gun and some timed visceral attacks should take the bastard down…in theory._ Nodding to himself, the Hunter withdrew his firearm from his inventory and loaded it, slinking into the area the **Executioner** was patrolling.

The **Executioner** turned to see the Hunter- seemingly fragile and weak despite the blood staining his form. In an instant, it charged at Griffith, who promptly stunned it with a shot from his flintlock.

 **-6HP**

 _At least the hours I spent in Bloodborne's paying off._ Though not much damage was dealt, the well-timed shot made the armoured creature stumble backwards, leaving an opening for the Hunter. _**[Interruption].**_ In a burst of speed, Griffith dashed forward, his hand goring straight past the armour into soft innards.

 **-218HP**

 **Executioner HP: 119/343**

 _Ew, squishy._ With a sickening _squelch_ , the Hunter's hand emerges from the **Executioner's** belly, followed by blood and entrails slopping out from the gaping wound. Griffith flexes his fingers cautiously. _Praise the Moon that my fingers aren't broken from smashing past that armour…_ The oversized creature crashes on the ground, it's axe clanking loudly on the stone pavement.

It tries to get back on its feet, sending blood gushing from its injury and Griffith used this small reprieve to take a breather. Just as the **Executioner** managed to stagger back up, the Hunter switched out his firearm for his Saw Cleaver from his inventory for the finishing blow, not wanting to waste his bullets on the other. Attacking in quick succession, the **Executioner** was killed without much fanfare.

 **-127HP**

 **Executioner HP: 0/343**

 **+340 Blood Echoes**

… _That was easy._ A light glow surrounds the dead body, so Griffith begins searching the corpse reluctantly, staining his hands with gore. Honestly, he had no idea how others could smell his ' _moonscent'_ under the layer of blood and filth, but this was Bloodborne- so anything goes.

 **Obtained Blood Vial(x3)**

 _If this crap didn't come with so many side-effects, it'd be a best seller. I mean, it is already the most popular product in Yharnam, even the description says so… somewhere. Too bad I didn't get any gems though._ Griffith stored the items into his inventory, disgust painting his face at the sight of blood coating his outfit. ( _Dirty. Unhygienic. Getcleangetcleanedgetcleanedgetcleaned-_ ) _ **Calm.**_ _Bathing comes later- safety first, hm?_ Optional encounter completed, the Hunter moved back up the street where he encountered another **Huntsman** further up. _A pitchfork one eh?_

 **(Pitchfork)Huntsman HP: 150/150**

The **Huntsman** lunged at Griffith, thrusting his pitchfork forward in an attempt to maim the other, only for the silver-haired male to block it with his Saw Cleaver. A metallic clang was heard as the pitchfork rebounded from his trick weapon, leaving the villager wide open for Griffith to get in a few hits.

 **-54HP**

 **-57HP**

 **(Pitchfork)Huntsman HP: 39/150**

Bogged down by its wounds, the **Huntsman** was easy prey.

 **-62HP**

 **(Pitchfork)Huntsman HP: 0/150**

 **+48 Blood Echoes**

 _No item drops._ Without giving the corpse another glance, Griffith left for another set of stairs that lead up to a small cluster of houses. Statues and gravestones alike clutter the walkways, as though they had been misplaced from another reality and were rooted into this dream. _There should be another item there, plus another NPC I can get some dialogue from._ As he made his way up the stairs the stench of burning flesh invades his senses, making his eyes water. Apparently, some poor, misshapen beast had been tied to a cross and left to burn by a well.

 _How the hell can Yharnamites live with all this pollution is beyond me…_ The Hunter stayed well away from the fumes as he moved around the well to find another dead villager with a silvery glow lying by one of the many veiled statues by the house. This was something Griffith was familiar with- set item drops. He examined the body, taking in the bitter scent of incense that emanated from a small lantern on the steps of a house.

 **Obtained Molotov Cocktail(x4)**

 _Hell yeah! More Molotovs~_ _ **Inventory.**_ As he stored the explosives away, Griffith accidentally bumped into a set of locked doors when he stepped back in the wrong direction. _Whoops._ Luckily, he avoided knocking down the incense burner by the side thought he gained the unwanted attention of the occupant inside.

A rough male voice answered. "Are you that outsider? Well sorry, but I don't want anything to do with ya! Trot along, willya."

 _And this is why I don't bother talking. Idiots keep on making assumptions. Especially the Yharnamites who are the most superstitious and impolite bunch of ingrates. Humanity at its finest indeed._ The Hunter snorted softly and moved on. Striding over the body of the **Huntsman** he had killed earlier, Griffith made his way to another incense burner that glowed dimly by the doors. _I wonder…only one way to find out I guess._ Sighing quietly, he knocked on the door twice with his fist.

"Lousy offcomer." A croaky voice replies.

 _You learn new words every day, hm?_ Griffith takes a quick look around and spots an untouched pack of bottles filled with some sort of fluid.

"Who'd open their door on a night of the hunt!"

 _Still seems to have the same dialogue as usual._ The Hunter left, absentmindedly knocking over the bottles with a light kick. _Ah._ Due to the oil contained in the containers, the resulting spillage reached the nearby pyre, causing the flames to quickly spread across the slick pavement- blocking access to the Yharnamite indoors. Had Griffith bothered to listen, he would have heard the townsperson panicking as the flames crawled up the doors, charring the polished wood.

 _Oops._ He whistled lowly at the unintended destruction. _Let's pretend that never happened yeah?_ Ambling away, Griffith decided to review his item stocks. _**Inventory.**_ _Besides, who the Hell cares about some snooty, unimportant NPC anyways?_ ( _\- could care less, to be honest._ )

* * *

 **INVENTORY**

 **CONSUMABLES**

 **Blood Vial(x13)**

 **Restores HP when consumed.**

 **Cigarette Lighter(Full)**

 **Used as a Firestarter. Many Yharnamites are said to carry these around.**

 **Iosefka's Blood Vial(Bound)**

 **Blood vial acquired from Iosefka's clinic.**

 **This refined blood is highly invigorating and restores a larger amount of HP. The product of a slow and careful refinement process, this rare blood vial appears to be a clinic original.**

 **Molotov Cocktail(x10)**

 **Explodes in raging flames when thrown against an object. One of the oldest hunter tools available in the workshop.**

 **Since the tragedy that struck Old Yharnam, fire has become a staple in beast hunts, and is thought to cleanse impurity. Certain types of beasts have an abnormal fear of flame.**

 **Pebble(x8)**

 **Small pebbles found throughout Yharnam. Can be thrown at foes.**

 **Quite thrilling.**

 **Quicksilver Bullets(x9)**

 **Special bullets used with hunter firearms. Ordinary bullets have no effect on beasts, and so Quicksilver Bullets, fused with the wielder's own blood, must be employed.**

 **Writing Quill(Bound)**

 **An old quill, made from the flight feather of some obscure bird. Despite its frayed appearance, the tip is still sharp as ever and seems to leak some form of ink when used.**

* * *

 _Haah…I need to farm more QS bullets, Blood Vials and Pebbles. Actually, scratch that. I need more of_ _everything_ _. Fuck. In hindsight- I should've done that and made things simpler on myself._ Taking the shortcuts back to the beginning, Griffith arrived back at the lamp in no time. _My Messengers are waiting for me. How charming,_ the Hunter thought, wiggling his fingers towards the Messengers at the base of the lamp in greeting.

 **Return to the Hunter's Dream?**

 **[YES] NO**

 _I'll need to gain 1_ _ **Insight**_ _ASAP so that I can actually level up too..._ Closing his eyes, the Hunter knelt by the lamp as silvery mist enveloped his body, whisking the male back to the Dream.

* * *

 **End Notes:** The Hunter is unused to interacting with strangers and being an introvert doesn't exactly help him in social situations. He prefers solitude, cleanliness, shiny things, 'order' and holding conversations with himself internally... as already proven. His childhood pretty much scarred him and his outlook on life, which leaves him with a truckload of issues that will become more apparent as time goes on.

Considering that he was originally from modern times, Griffith obviously doesn't know how to repair/upgrade weapons or even use any of the workshop tools. So it makes sense that he has to be 'taught' the skills right? Gehrman is there for a reason, and where would the fun be if nothing happened? _Rest in peace, my good man!_

Also, do you think of my portrayal of dear Master Gehrman? From what I have gathered of him **canonically** , he exhibits traits of **PTSD** : restless sleep, overwhelming guilt, avoidant personality( _in canon he only appears to tell you key information. Nothing more_ ), indifferent towards others( _let's be realistic here yeah? As much as everyone wants the First Hunter as their mentor- in canon he never teaches us anything, nor is he even interested in doing so_ ) …which plays a part in his behaviour towards the Hunter.

As Griffith's features are similar to Lady Maria's, Gehrman mistakes him for her at first. Bonus points for warm lighting making him see things. The Hunter's looks are a trigger for the elder, but Gehrman has lived with his issues for decades- he isn't going to let it beat him down _now_. This makes Gehrman warier of getting close to Griffith, but old habits die hard... ( **It can be said that Gehrman drove Maria to commit suicide since they both went to Fishing Hamlet and this caused Maria to do a What Have I Done moment and become suicidal sometime in the future. Now, he is essentially sending a Maria look-alike to certain death and be forced to kill 'her'… literally, thus relieving his 'sins' again. As if the Nightmare and Moon Moon weren't enough. Ain't that fun?** )

'sides that, I have a headcanon of the Hunter's moonscent being a mixture of petrichor with a tinge of lumenflowers.

 **Petrichor** \- To me the flowers that bloom in the Dream smells of this; like the after rain, a fleeting dream forgotten by the waking world. I use this as _ichor_ can also refer to a **God** 's blood and blood is everything in this world, no? It makes for great implications basically. 's just my way of following FROMSOFT's style of 'every-damned-detail-has-meaning' in world-building.

 **Lumenflowers** \- What about their scent then? My headcanon is that lumenflowers smell of traditional Chinese herbs and a trace of decay. Has anyone ever entered an actual Chinese store that sells all manner of traditional herbs? The mix of aromas in very unique and has excellent effects on one's health. Bittersweet and cooling. Pretty fitting, in my opinion. Death, cloying and faint, emanates from them due to the fact that lumenflowers only grow on the dead. Corpses make great fertiliser, do they not? Also, lumenflowers only grow under the moonlight since they cannot tolerate sunlight either...

 **Fun Fact:** When Gehrman tells you to ' _use the doll'_ , he is actually giving the player a hint on how to level up and get stronger, though many will often think that he's implying something else due to his tone. It's just part of Gehrman's dirty humour in my humble opinion. Sometimes, crass humour lightens up the atmosphere more than some heartfelt sentiment.

Do tell if I have missed anything out or if things don't tally.

Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated! Flames will be used to ward off the beasts.

* * *

 **::REVIEWS AND REPLIES::**

 **MysticSpider: Hmm, that does sound smoother, so it's been edited. Also, I'm not too sure what you're trying to get at as the word '** _ **manhua'**_ **basically means 'comic' in Chinese and is of no significance to the story…**

 **NathanHale2: Nope, as I wrote earlier, this fic is** _ **mostly**_ **following canon. But remember- what is considered 'canon' in Bloodborne varies per person and I plan on implementing various (sound)theories from the BB community as a whole. Things may seem rather linear at first as I'm still 'setting up' the world around the Hunter plus the fact that the fic** _ **is**_ **also intended for those unfamiliar to the series in general.**

 **NecroAstartes: Boy am I glad to hear that! To me, the PC is a true neutral Hunter who sides with no one and doesn't attempt to save every stranger they come across. However, all I have seen so far are hunters that somehow get attached to people they barely know and then you get an ending where everyone becomes one big happy family. While it is a sweet notion for Bloodborne's world- I find it off-putting.**

 **Reaper7: Hehe. We shall see- after all, Cainhurst's events take place pretty far in game. Also, I have reasons for the [Blood Bullet] skill being MAX LVL at the start(namely being the fact that the Hunter can probably learn skills to counteract the [Blood Bullet]'s cost if he really wants to). So far, Griffith feels no need to do so since he can easily farm for consumables. Another thing to remember is that Bloodborne is a harsh game, which is why Griffith cannot completely rely on his RPG abilities as a crutch. Actual skill is needed too in an unforgiving game…** _ **er**_ **,** _ **world**_ **like this.**

* * *

 **CHARACTER**

 **Name:** Griffith

 **Gender:** Male

 **Level:** 10

 **Blood Echoes:** 1667

 **Insight:** 0

 **Vitality:** 9 **HP:** 552/552

 **Endurance:** 14 **Stamina:** 98/98

 **Strength:** 9

 **Skill:** 13

 **Bloodtinge:** 6

 **Arcane:** 9 **Discovery:** 103

* * *

 **:Origin:**

 _ **Troubled Childhood**_

 _Suffered misfortune in youth. Highly resilient as a result._

 **:Speciality:**

Gamer

 **Affiliations:** Gilbert(Acquaintance), Gehrman(Mentor), Iosefka(Acquaintance)

 **Badges:** None

 **Titles:** None

* * *

 **-[ACTIVE SKILLS]—**

 **[Blood Bullet(Active) LVL MAX]**

Allows a hunter to extract quicksilver from their blood to be formed into bullets. This move sacrifices **30%** of the user's health to create **5 Quicksilver Bullets**.

If your health is below **30%** , this move cannot be used.

 **[Craft(Active) LVL 1 EXP: 0.0%]**

A skill to make something. Humanity has advanced their civilisation through inventing things. Crafted objects become better as mastery level rises.

 **Registered Blueprint: 0**

 **[Interruption(Active) LVL 1 EXP: 23.17%]**

This skill can only be used whenever an enemy is staggered or unaware of the user's presence. Performs a visceral attack with bare hands to deal massive damage to the enemy. Higher levels increase accuracy, among other things. Experience is gained only when a successful attack is performed.

 **[Observe(Active) LVL 4 EXP: 78.52%]**

Allows the user to obtain information on the selected target. The higher the level, the more information is learned.

 **[Repair(Active) LVL 1 EXP: 0.0%]**

A skill used to fix damaged equipment. Higher mastery makes repairs more efficient.

 **-PASSIVE SKILLS—**

 **A Gamer's Mind(Passive): LVL MAX**

Allows the user to think things through in a calm and logical manner- thus ensuring a peaceful mind-set.

Effects: Your mind is peaceful at all times.

Effects: You are resistant against mind-altering effects.

 **A Gamer's Body(Passive): LVL MAX**

Grants a body that allows one to live through the real world like a game.

 **Enhanced Body(Passive): LVL MAX**

The blood transfusion gives the user superhuman traits- a necessary trait for all Hunters, amongst other things.

 **Sharp Weapon Mastery(Passive): LVL 1 EXP: 61.30%**

Allows user to freely handle sharp weapons.

 **10%** increase in attack damage with sharp weapons.

 **5%** increase in attack speed with sharp weapons.

 **Parkour(Passive): LVL 1 EXP: 10.32%**

The user is able to navigate fluidly through various environments, making use of their surroundings to get to hard to reach places. Higher levels allow for more dangerous stunts.

 **+10% SPD**

 **Rally(Passive): LVL 1 EXP: 73.20%**

When an enemy's attack hits, you have a chance to regain that health back. Attack the enemy within the time limit to restore a given amount of HP.

 **Stealth(Passive): LVL 1 EXP: 59.01%**

The art of moving unseen and unheard. Being able to move silently is an invaluable skill in hunting. You're _10%_ harder to detect when sneaking around.

* * *

 **INVENTORY**

 **CONSUMABLES**

 **Hunter's Mark**

Dangling, upside-down rune etched in one's mind. The symbol of a hunter.

By focusing one's thoughts on this rune, a hunter loses all Blood Echoes, but awakens afresh, as if it were all just a bad dream.

 **Blood Vial(x13)**

Special blood used in ministration that restores HP.

Once a patient has had their blood ministrated, a unique but common treatment in Yharnam, successive infusions recall the first, and are all the more invigorating for it.

No surprise that most Yharnamites are heavy users of blood.

 **Cigarette Lighter(Full)**

Used as a Firestarter. Many Yharnamites are said to carry these around.

 **Iosefka's Blood Vial(Bound)**

Blood vial acquired from Iosefka's clinic.

This refined blood is highly invigorating and restores a larger amount of HP. The product of a slow and careful refinement process, this rare blood vial appears to be a clinic original.

 **Molotov Cocktail(x10)**

Explodes in raging flames when thrown against an object. One of the oldest hunter tools available in the workshop.

Since the tragedy that struck Old Yharnam, fire has become a staple in beast hunts, and is thought to cleanse impurity. Certain types of beasts have an abnormal fear of flame.

 **Pebble(x8)**

Small pebbles found throughout Yharnam. Can be thrown at foes.

Quite thrilling.

 **Quicksilver Bullets(x9)**

Special bullets used with hunter firearms. Ordinary bullets have no effect on beasts, and so Quicksilver Bullets, fused with the wielder's own blood, must be employed.

 **Writing Quill(Bound)**

An old quill, made from the flight feather of some obscure bird. Despite its frayed appearance, the tip is still sharp as ever and seems to leak some form of ink when used.

 **CLOTHING**

 ***Foreign Set (x1)**

Worn upon awakening to the nightmare of blood and beasts. Perhaps its wearer had to stay out of sight, and travel by cover of darkness.

Without memory, who will ever know?

 **WEAPONS**

 **Saw Cleaver**

 **Physical ATK: 90 Durability: 200**

One of the trick weapons of the workshop, commonly used in the hunting business. This saw, effective at drawing the blood of beasts, transforms into a long cleaver that makes use of centrifugal force. The saw, with its set of blood-letting teeth, has become a symbol of the hunt, and only grows in effectiveness the more grotesquely transformed the beast.

A well rounded weapon that features average attack and speed, and is able to inflict just enough damage to your enemies to keep them on their toes. This particular weapon transforms between a saw and an extended cleaver.

It is considered a **Serrated** weapon while wielded in the saw form.

 **FIREARMS**

 **Hunter Pistol**

 **Blood ATK: 70 Durability: 100**

The more powerful of the two starter firearms. The pistol is a quicker draw than the blunderbuss, allowing for speedier responses to attacks. It's also the most precise, requiring users to take aim and wait for the perfect shot to hit their target.

* * *

 **SOCIAL**

 **Name:** Gilbert

 **Nicknames:** Poor English Dear, Critically Ill Man

 **Gender:** Male

 **Type:** Human

 **Relationship Level:** 5/100

 **Notes:** An ill man that is an outsider of Yharnam. He seems rather friendly and helpful despite his situation.

* * *

 **Name:** Gehrman

 **Nicknames:** Dirty Old Man

 **Gender:** Male

 **Type:** Human

 **Relationship Level:** 10/100

 **Notes:** Gehrman is a kindly old man whom you'll first meet upon awakening in the Hunter's Dream. He is the workshop's founder and the very first hunter though due to his advanced age he now serves only as an advisor. As such, he has a wealth of experience and will provide you with his wisdom and guidance throughout your exploration of Yharnam.

* * *

 **Name:** Iosefka

 **Nicknames:** Lady Doctor

 **Gender:** Female

 **Type:** Human

 **Relationship Level:** 3/100

 **Notes:** Iosefka is an earnest, kind-hearted doctor of the Healing Church who oversees the clinic in Central Yharnam. Gives **Isoefka's Blood Vial**.


	4. SKILLS

**Summary:** In which the forgetful hunter levels up his skills and _tries_ to get his priorities in mind.

 **A/N: My deepest gratitude to everyone who has favourited, followed and/or reviewed the story.** Griffith's grinding sessions will be glossed over for the most part. **Note that I have decided to remove the Rapid/Slow poison mechanics to combine them into 'POISON RESIST'. They're pretty much the same thing after all.**

 **Disclaimer:** Bloodborne and The Gamer belongs to its respective creators. All information belongs to their various sources and I lay no claim to them. I do not own anything, apart from my OMC.

* * *

 **Location:** **Hunter's Dream**

Waking in the Hunter's Dream this time at least didn't end up with Griffith face down on the ground. The first time was embarrassing enough, thank you very much.

The Hunter stood from his kneeling position, heaving a sigh of relief as he inspected his cleaned body. _Excellent, all the blood and filth is gone. Now to get back to one of my main goals- creating an ID dungeon to farm stuff and grind my skill masteries._ He makes his way to the back garden- an empty area perfect for his experiments. (- _where no eyes watched him_. _But deep down he knew that the Gods saw all._ )

 _From what I recall,_ _ **'Willpower'**_ _and '_ _ **Thought'**_ _power allows one to create an artificial space where one can use their powers without limitations. Different types of_ _ **Illusion Barriers**_ _can be created depending on the skill's level too. The time flow in an_ _ **Instant Dungeon**_ _tends to differ from the outside world, so a week can pass in an instance while only a day has passed in the outside world. Due to this, users do not 'age' in the_ _ **ID**_ _since time is distorted. Focusing your thoughts into 'creating' and 'exiting' a dungeon has the same concept, so this should be pretty easy…_

 _Just imagine yourself gathering energy in your hand and think of creating one._ Raising his right palm skywards, Griffith closed his eyes. He cleared his mind of all worries, focusing on his objective. _Appear, Illusion Barrier. I have the sudden urge to bend reality…so… please?_ A faint silvery glow formed around his hand for a moment before the Dream went silent.

 _This feeling, like the world has changed… It probably means I succeeded in creating an illusion barrier right?_ Opening his eyes, the Hunter looked around the area-which was an exact replica of the Hunter's Dream, though neither the abandoned doll nor Gehrman was there when he searched.

 _ **Ping!**_

 **A skill has been created through a special action.**

 **A skill to make Illusion Barriers, [ID Create], has been created.**

* * *

 **[ID Create(Active) LVL: 1 EXP:0.0%]**

 **Used to create instant dungeons. Stronger instant dungeons may be created at higher levels.**

* * *

Griffith was pleased. There was no one in sight, which meant that he could do whatever he wanted without anyone judging him. _Reality bends to my will now… but then again, what is reality in a dream?_ He shook his head at the thought. _Don't think too hard on that._ _Let's just try getting out of this now._ Setting his mind back on track, the Hunter concentrated on escaping, hand miming a ' _crushing'_ motion.

 _I want to get out._ A light glow surrounded his palm and in an instant- the barrier shattered. The remains of the illusion turned into wisps of silver that faded into thin air; non-existent yet again. A gentle breeze caressed the Hunter's face and the soothing instrumental that played throughout the Dream could be heard once more.

 _ **Ping!**_

 **A skill has been created through a special action.**

 **A skill to get out of the instant dungeon Illusion Barrier, [ID Escape], has been created.**

 **[ID Escape(Active) LVL 1 EXP: 0.0%]**

 **Used to escape instant dungeons.**

 _Levelling it up should give me my first dungeons so-_ _ **[ID Create].**_ His ability activated with a soft hum; forming an illusion barrier that prevented anyone else from intruding.

 _ **Ping!**_

 **ID Create's skill level goes up by 1.**

 **You're now able to create more diverse instant dungeons.**

 _Perfect._ _ **Skill List.**_ _What kind of instant dungeon can I create in this world anyways? I suspect something along the lines of were creatures or vampire-like beasts to go with Bloodborne's theme…_

* * *

 **[ID Create(Active) LVL 2 EXP: 0.0%]**

 **Used to create instant dungeons. All instances have warped time compared to the outside world. Stronger instant dungeons may be created at higher levels.**

 **Currently available ID list:**

 **Empty ID- Monsters: None**

 **Beast ID- Monsters: Beasts**

 **Neutral ID- Monsters: Neither Beast nor Kin**

 **Combined ID- Monsters: Beasts and Neutrals**

* * *

 _Hm, so it's different from the usual 'Zombie' and 'Ghost' IDs, but this is a whole 'nother world-dimension-reality whatchamacallit after all._ _ **[ID Escape].**_ _Also, repeatedly 'creating' and 'escaping' barriers allow me to gain more EXP for the ID skills, so levelling them up will be a breeze. I don't really want to risk my first death at the hands of some mooks, so I'll be using only the Beast and Neutral IDs. The combined dungeons can wait till I'm of a sufficient level…_ _ **Inventory.**_

 _ **[ID Create- Beast ID].**_

As the illusion barrier formed, Griffith withdrew his Saw Cleaver and Hunter's Pistol from his inventory, noting the bullet in the gun's barrel. _Hm. First shot's always loaded, but future shots require me to reload 'em I suppose. Troublesome, but what can you do about it?_ The world around him warped into the landscape of **Central Yharnam** \- and Griffith finds himself admiring the city despite the smog-filled atmosphere. ( _It seemed oddly familiar, like a fragment from an old haunt of his-_ ) -but this time **Rabid Dogs** roamed the streets in place of the typical **Huntsmen** mobs. To his pleasant surprise, the stench of smoke, ash and oil was not present within the dungeon.

 _Ah. Illusions don't have actual scent to them, no matter how realistic they are._ Understanding flooded the Hunter's eyes. _Since illusion barriers are under my control, the area chosen will probably be ones that I remember or have visited previously. Judging from the fact that only one type of enemy appeared, it means that I'll need to exit and create new instances for another chance to farm other mobs. It's not too much trouble, though people may start asking questions if they see me disappearing…_

* * *

 _ **Ping!**_

 **With continuous practice, 'Sharp Weapon Mastery' has reached LVL 10.**

* * *

 **Sharp Weapon Mastery(Passive): LVL 10 EXP: 3.02%**

 **Allows user to freely handle sharp weapons.**

 **15% increase in attack damage with sharp weapons.**

 **10% increase in attack speed with sharp weapons.**

Griffith sighed in relief upon hearing that announcement. _Final-fucking-ly. Skill grinding gets so monotonous after a while, even if the fighting experience is useful. The only good thing about grinding in an Instance apart from the odourless environment is that the gore disappears once enemies die since they're essentially spirits that have taken form within this barrier. Otherwise levelling up my visceral attacks would be a pain with my… inclinations towards cleanliness._

The silver-haired male removed his Saw Cleaver from the body of the **Carrion Crow** he just killed, spilling infected blood anew onto the ground. Crimson daubed his face like war paint, but it soon dematerialised along with the corpses and gore. _Dammit, I wish there was some sort of auto-collect system that gathered my items immediately,_ Griffith grumbled as he began looking for the tell-tale sign of an item drop.

 **Obtained Pebble(x10)**

 **Obtained Antidote(x2)**

 _ **Inventory.**_ _My luck paid out then. Rarer drops._ Hoarding them away, Griffith dodged a beak jab from another **Carrion Crow** that tried to sneak up on him. He hurriedly scaled one of the many buildings to get out of its reach. _I'm already sick of fighting all these mooks. I may not have died to them yet, but getting pecked, bitten and hacked at tends to scar anyone for life. At least I managed to level up my_ _ **[Parkour]**_ _skill… quite a bit. One has to admit that Yharnam is the perfect place to parkour, rampant madmen or not._ Up on his spot on the window ledge, Griffith shuddered at the flashbacks of his week-long grinding session.

The Gamer had spent what seemed like forever in various illusion barriers to grind for skill masteries and items, but in reality- only a day had passed in the dream. Now that he was well stocked up on items, he had a better chance of survival before his impending death. Griffith held no illusions that he would be able to get through the game without dying once.

 _It's pure luck that I haven't died to any of the common mobs yet. Not mentioning that I haven't encountered any Bosses in my dungeons, which is a little odd- but I won't look a gift horse in the mouth…_ He had also confirmed another game mechanic that had changed a tad with his transition into the world of Bloodborne- the ' _gun reloads_ ', as he called them. Unlike the Player Character, Griffith had to reload his firearms after every shot, though it would always be reloaded whenever it was placed back into his inventory. Both hunter and enemy were at risk of running out of bullets- though Griffith had the advantage of his handy inventory. Imagine if the snipers never needed to reload. The sheer _horror_.

 _ **[ID Escape].**_ With a snap of his fingers, the illusion barrier scattered into nothingness and Griffith reappeared back in the **Hunter's Dream** \- with Gehrman hopefully none the wiser. The inhuman cries of the crows faded away in light of the Dream's soothing atmosphere like a bad dream that soon elapsed.

 _Judging from the fact that Gehrman isn't suspicious nor present and the state of the Hunter's Dream, not much time has passed… a day at most perhaps? I can't tell for sure, but it's a good thing that time is warped in the Instances._ (- _and in reality_.) This time Griffith found himself on the rooftop of the Hunter's Workshop, but the silver-haired male was long used to appearing in strange places whenever the barrier shattered. It was part and parcel of his **[ID Create]** ability, and he didn't mind too much either.

( _Don't fight what you cannot change._ ) _Let's check out my skills' progress and items first._ _ **Skill List.**_

* * *

 **-[ACTIVE SKILLS]—**

 **[Blood Bullet(Active) LVL MAX]**

 **Allows a hunter to extract quicksilver from their blood to be formed into bullets. This move sacrifices 30% of the user's health to create 5 Quicksilver Bullets.**

 **If your health is below 30%, this move cannot be used.**

 **[Craft(Active) LVL 1 EXP: 0.0%]**

 **A skill to make something. Humanity has advanced their civilisation through inventing things. Crafted objects become better as mastery level rises.**

 **Registered Blueprint: 0**

 **[ID Create(Active) LVL: 11 EXP: 0.19%]**

 **Used to create instant dungeons. All instances have warped time compared to the outside world. Stronger instant dungeons may be created at higher levels. Only one random type of beast/neutral/kin will spawn per instance.**

 **Currently available ID list:**

 **Empty ID- Monsters Inside: None**

 **Beast ID- Monsters Inside: Beasts**

 **Neutral ID- Monsters Inside: Neither Beast nor Kin**

 **Combined ID- Monsters Inside: Beasts and Neutrals**

 **Kin ID- Monsters Inside: Kin**

 **Assorted Mix Instance- Monsters Inside: Any combination of Beasts, Neutral or Kin**

 **Training Instance- Monsters Inside: None**

 **[ID Escape(Active) LVL 10 EXP: 8.51%]**

 **Used to escape instant dungeons.**

 **[Interruption(Active) LVL 10 EXP: 5.02%]**

 **This skill can only be used whenever an enemy is staggered or unaware of the user's presence. Performs a visceral attack with bare hands to deal massive damage to the enemy. Higher levels increase accuracy, among other things. Experience is gained only when a successful attack is performed.**

 **[Observe(Active) LVL 10 EXP: 0.06%]**

 **Allows the user to obtain information on the selected target. The higher the level, the more information is learned.**

 **[Repair(Active) LVL: 5 EXP: 32.01%]**

 **A skill used to fix damaged equipment. Higher mastery makes repairs become more efficient.**

 **-PASSIVE SKILLS—**

 **A Gamer's Mind(Passive): LVL MAX**

 **Allows the user to think things through in a calm and logical manner- thus ensuring a peaceful mind-set.**

 **Effects: Your mind is peaceful at all times.**

 **Effects: You are resistant against mind-altering effects**

 **A Gamer's Body(Passive): LVL MAX**

 **Grants a body that allows one to live through the real world like a game.**

 **Enhanced Body(Passive): LVL MAX**

 **The blood transfusion gives the user superhuman traits- a necessary trait for all Hunters, amongst other things.**

 **Firearms Mastery(Passive): LVL 7 EXP: 8.58%**

 **Allows user to freely handle firearms.**

 **12.5% increase in attack damage with firearms.**

 **7.5% increase in accuracy when using firearms.**

 **Sharp Weapon Mastery(Passive): LVL 12 EXP: 3.02%**

 **Allows user to freely handle sharp weapons.**

 **15% increase in attack damage with sharp weapons.**

 **10% increase in attack speed with sharp weapons.**

 **Parkour(Passive) LVL 10 EXP: 80.20%**

 **The user is able to navigate fluidly through various environments, making use of their surroundings to get to hard to reach places. Higher levels allow for more dangerous stunts.**

 **+20% SPD**

 **Rally(Passive) LVL 13 EXP: 2.01%**

 **When an enemy's attack hits, you have a chance to regain that health back. Attack the enemy within the time limit to restore a given amount of HP.**

 **Stealth(Passive) LVL 7 EXP: 9.27%**

 **The art of moving unseen and unheard. Being able to move silently is an invaluable skill in hunting. You're** _ **13.5%**_ **harder to detect when sneaking around.**

 **Trick Weapon Mastery(Passive) LVL 10 EXP: 30.12%**

 **Allows user to freely handle trick weapons.**

 **15% increase in attack damage with trick weapons.**

 **10% increase in attack speed with trick weapons.**

* * *

 _It's starting to get a little difficult to level up my skills after the 10th level, but this should be able to tide me through the first bit of Bloodborne. Now, for my_ _ **Inventory.**_ Closing the skill screen, he watched as another appeared, showing his current items. Another thing that Griffith had found out was that the typical item limits only applied to his 'physical body', which meant that he could carry twenty **Blood Vials** on hand while stacking up to ninety-nine in his inventory should he so please. _Realistically, a hunter can only hold onto twenty vials, but my_ _ **Gamer's Body**_ _gives me an inventory that renders that fact moot… It's just too bad that I now have to visit the Storage Box to dump my loot in, but you can't have everything after all._

* * *

 **INVENTORY**

 **CONSUMABLES**

 **Blood Vial(x99)**

 **Special blood used in ministration that restores HP.** **Heals 40% of max HP.**

 **Once a patient has had their blood ministrated, a unique but common treatment in Yharnam, successive infusions recall the first, and are all the more invigorating for it.**

 **No surprise that most Yharnamites are heavy users of blood.**

 **Bold Hunter's Mark(x8)**

 **Dangling, upside-down rune etched in the mind of a hunter. This reminder allows one to envision the rune with clarity.**

 **Allows a hunter to awaken again without losing Blood Echoes, a trick that seems nearly too good to be true.**

 **Cigarette Lighter(Full)**

 **Used as a Firestarter. Many Yharnamites are said to carry these around.**

 **Iosefka's Blood Vial(Bound)**

 **Blood vial acquired from Iosefka's clinic.** **Heals 70% of max HP.**

 **This refined blood is highly invigorating and restores a larger amount of HP. The product of a slow and careful refinement process, this rare blood vial appears to be a clinic original.**

 **Molotov Cocktail(x80)**

 **Explodes in raging flames when thrown against an object. One of the oldest hunter tools available in the workshop.**

 **Since the tragedy that struck Old Yharnam, fire has become a staple in beast hunts, and is thought to cleanse impurity. Certain types of beasts have an abnormal fear of flame.**

 **Pebble(x99)**

 **Small pebbles found throughout Yharnam. Can be thrown at foes.**

 **Quite thrilling.**

 **Pungent Blood Cocktail(x3)**

 **Mature blood cocktail that releases a pungent odour when thrown that attracts blood-thirsty beasts.**

 **A precious tool in sadly short supply. In Yharnam, they produce more blood than alcohol as the former is the more intoxicating.**

 **Quicksilver Bullets(x99)**

 **Special bullets used with hunter firearms. Ordinary bullets have no effect on beasts, and so Quicksilver Bullets, fused with the wielder's own blood, must be employed.**

 **Throwing Knife(x80)**

 **Throwing knives with a finely serrated blade.**

 **One of the old hunter Henryk's favourite weapons. Does not cause a great deal of damage to beasts, but with deft use, can distract attackers and keep them at bay.**

 **Writing Quill(Bound)**

 **An old quill, made from the flight feather of some obscure bird. Despite its frayed appearance, the tip is still sharp as ever and seems to leak some form of ink when used.**

* * *

Clambering down from the rooftops, the Hunter dusted himself off once he touched the ground and moved off to store his unneeded items into the Storage Box in the Hunter's Workshop. The Hunter's Workshop was devoid of Gehrman's presence, leaving only the crackling fire to keep Griffith company. Thick dust coated the many picture frames above the fireplace, but the hunter had no interest in useless mementos. His focus was on his Storage Box.

 _Since extra items won't be transported straight into the box, there's no point holding onto a full stack of consumables. I highly doubt I'll need ninety-nine blood vials and-_ _I'm not going to be using Blood Vials willy-nilly anyways._ Apparently, there was some strange needle mechanism in each vial that injected him with the healing blood without need for an actual 'syringe'- a fact that Griffith would have preferred to not know at all. _I think I'll either develop a fear or kink of sharp things once I leave this place. My bet's on the latter. Heh._ Lifting open the heavy oak lid of his Storage Box, the Hunter began placing his items in. After some planning and rearranging, he was left with what he needed.

* * *

 **INVENTORY**

 **CONSUMABLES**

 **Blood Vial(x30)**

 **Bold Hunter's Mark(x3)**

 **Bottled Oil(x2)**

 **Cigarette Lighter(Full)**

 **Iosefka's Blood Vial(Bound)**

 **Molotov Cocktail(x15)**

 **Pebble(x30)**

 **Quicksilver Bullets(x30)**

 **Throwing Knife(x20)**

 **Writing Quill(Bound)**

* * *

As he scrutinized the contents of his _bottomless_ Storage Box, the Pungent Blood Cocktails caught his eye. The Hunter felt a sudden longing to taste the concoction- something he easily wrote off as his typical inquisitiveness. A _tiny_ sip would not hurt, right?After all, was blood not the livelihood of those in Yharnam? It had to have something going for it to gain such popularity amongst its denizens _so_ -

 _No! Bad Griffith._ The male pinched himself. _Save that for later instead. I may need them for the Love-Starved Beast._ Closing the storage box's lid reluctantly, Griffith sulked off to the **Bath Messenger** to spend some of his **Blood Echoes**. _There's a high chance that I may lose the Blood Echoes especially once I face the Cleric Beast, so there's no point in hoarding such a large amount…_

 **Purchase items?**

 **YES NO**

 _ **YES.**_ He finds himself instinctively channelling the **Blood Echoes** from his soul, causing a thick, red mist to seep from his being, coalescing in his palm to swirl in unsettling motions - _like a roiling, scarlet ball of memories_ \- which he offered to the **Bath Messenger**. _Are these echoes sustenance for these beings? That would make a lot of sense._ Said Messenger grasped at the red vapour eagerly with skeletal hands, moaning happily as it inhaled the echoes.

 **Received Molotov Cocktail(x5)**

 **Blood Echoes remaining: 9845**

When the required amount was paid, the Hunter cut the flow without a thought, reabsorbing the Blood Echoes into his being. _Ah… for a moment I felt lighter, like some burden has been removed. A peculiar feeling, but this may be a sign that echoes have some psychological weight on them. It's rather troubling, if you add in my plans for going max level, which would easily need a couple million echoes. Leaving that aside, this'll bring up my Molotov stock to twenty, not including the ones I have in my Storage Box._ Nodding his thanks to the Messenger, Griffith walked back to the **Yharnam Headstone** when he realised something.

 _Wait a fucking moment. I can just go crunch some_ _ **Madman's Knowledge.**_ _Why the hell didn't I think of that earlier. Oh right, I forgot. At least now I have two choices, depending on whether I want to Bold Hunter's Mark out at the Cleric Beast or find the elusive Madman's Knowledge…_ Shaking his head, Griffith chose his destination- **Central Yharnam**. Molotov cocktails were useful in any situation, so buying more of them _wasn't_ the end of the world.

* * *

 **Yharnam Headstone**

 **-Awaken Above Ground-**

1st Floor Sickroom

▸Central Yharnam

 **RETURN**

* * *

 _Off get myself bloody again- and not in a fun way either._ Kneeling, the Hunter shut his eyes as he was transported back to Yharnam once more.

 **Location:** **Central Yharnam**

Hearing the announcement in his mind, the male stood, brushing himself off prior to retying his hair. Pulling his hood back up, Griffith combed his fringe aside neatly before equipping his Saw Cleaver from his inventory. One should always look their best after all -no matter their situation. _Now, where was the Madman's Knowledge kept again?_ The Gamer took the same path as before- down the stairs by Gilbert's house and across the bridge, taking down the cleaver **Huntsman** that laid there in ambush as he did so.

The Hunter cut down any who got in his way as he travelled to the burning pyre in the main street by following the scent of burning fur. _At least fighting the same old enemies repeatedly for a darned week makes me well-versed with all their movements._ ( _But don't get cocky. Never_ -) Picking bits of flesh off his Saw Cleaver, Griffith slowed his steps, using the various abandoned carriages around him as cover.

Ignoring the **Huntsmen** standing around a dead **Scourge Beast** burning on the bonfire further down, Griffith crept around the carriage, setting his eyes on a lounging sniper nearby the stairs.

 **(Rifle)Huntsman HP: 90/90**

 _Well, I'm definitely not going to give you a chance to shoot me._ Lunging forward, Griffith charged up his Saw Cleaver -imbuing it temporarily with the arcane as he sliced deep into the **Huntsman** \- killing it instantly. Blood splattered against his pant leg and the **Huntsman** slumped into a heap.

 **-107HP**

 **(Rifle)Huntsman HP: 0/90**

 **+48 Blood Echoes**

 _Heh, grinding my_ _ **Sharp Weapon**_ _mastery is really working out now. Oh how I love the extra damage_ , Griffith thought as he looted the corpse for more consumables.

 **Obtained Quicksilver Bullet(x3)**

 _More ammo for me!_ Placing the bullets into his inventory, Griffith made his way up the stairs, where he could pick out a corpse that was glowing faintly as it laid atop another flight of stairs. _There's a dude lying in wait at that corner, so let's take him down first._ Gripping his Saw Cleaver tightly, Griffith dashed up the stairs, forgoing the item to take down the villager attempting to ambush him.

 **(Sickle)Huntsman HP: 70/70**

Charging forward, the Hunter ducked the first blow from the sickle and staggered the **Huntsman** with a sharp slash from his weapon.

 **-68HP**

 _Another hit then?_ Seeing as the infected male was still struggling, Griffith dealt the final blow, silencing its wet gurgles- painting the drab walls a dark red. ( _How beauteous_.)

 **-80HP**

 **(Sickle)Huntsman HP: 0/70**

 **+48 Blood Echoes**

… _Mmm, maybe that was a little too much? Meh._ Shrugging to himself, Griffith began searching the corpses.

 **Obtained Blood Stone Shard(x1)**

 _ **Inventory.**_ The shard was then placed into the **MATERIALS** section of his inventory. _Well, now I just need to farm some more shards to start upgrading my Saw Spear once I find it._ Walking back down the stairs, Griffith continued onwards when another **Huntsman** charged out from its hiding spot, swinging its cleaver wildly as it yelled in an effort to intimidate him. _Whoops, nearly forgot about you._ The Hunter back-stepped away from the flailing arms of the **Huntsman** , extending his Saw Cleaver and countered its blow in the next moment.

 **-70HP**

 **(Cleaver)Huntsman HP: 0/70**

 **+48 Blood Echoes**

Luckily, the short fight did not attract the attention of anyone else, so Griffith was safe to proceed on. As he approached the stairs leading to the large pyre, a bell tolled. At that signal, the large mob began splitting into smaller groups to patrol the streets, which made it easier for Griffith to pick them off. Some chose to remain by the bonfire, their mutterings going unheard over the crackling flames.

The Hunter backed away from the steps just as an axe wielding **Huntsman** came into sight. The deformed male snarled profanities upon spotting the Hunter, pointing the torch it held at Griffith as it charged, dragging a rusted axe behind it. _Do you all always repeat the same old drivel?_ Dismissing the uncreative insults, the Hunter darted away from the other's reach deal a vicious combo on the **Huntsman** with his extended Saw Cleaver.

 **-67HP**

 **-89HP**

 **(Axe and Torch)Huntsman HP: 0/150**

 **+48 Blood Echoes**

There was no time to rest, as the dying **Huntsman's** cries had brought a friend, who immediately went at him with its cutlass. Neatly avoiding the blade, Griffith then made use of the multiple openings in the other's stance and began hacking into plague-ridden body, ripping out chunks of flesh and fabric with each successive blow.

 **-64HP**

 **-75HP**

 **-82HP**

 **(Cutlass)Huntsman HP: 0/150**

 **+48 Blood Echoes**

 _What a mess._ Sighing, Griffith wiped the gore off from his Saw Cleaver on the fabric of the crumpled forms. He then took what little items the **Huntsmen** owned, brushing his long fringe out of his face as he left.

 **Obtained Blood Vial(x3)**

 _Have hairclips been invented in this universe yet? My fringe keeps on getting into my eyes…_ Retracing his steps, the Hunter jogged back to the area where he slaughtered the first sniper. An axe and torch holding **Huntsman** was walking up the stairs, unaware of Griffith's presence. _How do plunging attacks work anyways? Well, here's my chance to find out..._ In one smooth move, Griffith transformed his trick weapon and vaulted over the metal fencing for a plunging attack.

 **-174HP**

 **(Axe and Torch)Huntsman HP: 0/150**

 **+48 Blood Echoes**

He killed it, literally. Landing on the unsuspecting **Huntsman's** back, the Hunter plunged his Saw Cleaver down into the other's skull with both hands. With the momentum and his enhanced strength, the **Huntsman's** head was spilt into half for the most part. Bits of bone and flesh splattered onto his Saw Cleaver and clothes as he pinned the body down onto the slippery steps. Dark red blood spilled from the horrid mess and greyish brain matter was visible for all to see. If they could even distinguish it from the mess, that was. The torch clattered to the ground alongside the axe, the noise muffled by the slick blood staining the stone.

 _My newfound strength never ceases to amaze me._ The Hunter marvelled as he absentmindedly nudged his untidy fringe back atop the dead **Huntsman's** back. Griffith then tugged his Saw Cleaver out of the still-twitching body with a soft squelch, eyeing the caved-in skull of the other. _I might want to reconsider using that move on weaker enemies though. The clean-up is going to be a mess with all that gore sticking to me. No wonder the Carrion Crows are drawn to my character. They weren't that drawn towards me in my instances as gore didn't- wait. Instant dungeons… There are Healing instances in the original comic's right? So it wouldn't be too far-fetched to say that I might be able to create Farming Instances in the future. Or even one to bathe in with my empty ID._

 _Oh, it would be amazing to use my Empty ID to create a bath house! I really do want to have a good soak or at least take a nice shower sometime…..._ The soft scuffle of shoes behind him alerts Griffith to potential enemies. His head turns to eye the fools who thought they could sneak up on him. Drenched in sanguine fluid, the Hunter fitted the beast they labelled him to be. In truth, his indifference was due to being distracted by his thoughts -not that anyone else knew.

 **(Cutlass)Huntsman HP: 150/150**

 **(Cleaver)Huntsman HP: 70/70**

… _Take down the Cutlass then the Cleaver._ Noting that his stamina had regenerated fully, Griffith instantly went on the aggressive with the cutlass **Huntsman** , not wanting to give it any chance to attack. Those bastards were dangerous, along with the pitchfork types.

 **-69HP**

 **(Cutlass)Huntsman HP: 81/150**

A sharp blade sliced into his left arm, forcing him away from his current target.

 **-80HP**

 **The Gamer**

 **Griffith**

 **HP: 472/552 STA: 62/98**

 _Fucking ow._ Moving out of the cleaver's reach, the Hunter was closely followed by the cutlass-wielding **Huntsman** , while the other hung back a little. The pain was rather mild, possibly due to shock or his Gamer's ability. He did not care either way. _Best to act quickly to regain back my health,_ was what that came to Griffith's mind as he fended off an incoming slash from the sword and retaliated with his own weapon. There was no point in wasting his blood vials when he could easy regain it after all.

 **-65HP**

 **-71HP**

 **(Cutlass)Huntsman HP: 0/150**

 _ **Ping!**_

 **Regained back full HP!**

 **+48 Blood Echoes**

 _Heh_. The **Huntsman** fell, blood trailing from its form as Griffith darted away from the cleaver holding madman, who had closed in sometime during the short fight. He stopped a safe distance away, allowing his stamina to regenerate to an acceptable level before attacking the remaining **Huntsman**. The Hunter could feel the echoes fuelling his adrenaline, chanting for him to spill more blood- but he ignored the urge, never being one for excessive bloodshed. _Unless-_

 **-60HP**

 **-63HP**

 **(Cleaver)Huntsman HP: 0/70**

 **+48 Blood Echoes**

While absorbing the blood echoes, Griffith quickly wiped his Saw Cleaver off on the corpse's clothes before going back up the stairs. His sleeve was torn, though the skin under it was fully healed and unscarred. The Hunter wondered at the possibilities, but dismissed them afterwards. He had more important things to do. Looking up at the buildings around him, he could discern the glow of an item atop a roof that was currently out of his reach, but the crumpled body on the ground nearby was easy pickings.

 **Obtained Quicksilver Bullets(x5)**

Continuing on the end, he noted a **Huntsman** standing guard by the metal gates, back turned to him as it peered out into the distance behind the bar. A light glow beyond said gates showed another item that Griffith was unable to access yet.

 **(Axe and Torch)Huntsman HP: 150/150**

The Hunter crept up behind his unsuspecting prey, charging up his Saw Cleaver as he did so. _That bastard will never know what hit him._ Griffith slashed across the unprotected back twice in quick succession, scoring another easy kill.

 **-130HP**

 **-78HP**

 **(Axe and Torch)Huntsman HP: 0/150**

Griffith shudders at the feel of the townsfolks' lifeblood on his skin. It gives him the impulse to itch at the fluid, scrape off his flesh and- _stop that._ Griffith shakes his head furiously to get rid of those burgeoning thoughts. _Not here. Not now._ _ **Inventory**_ _._ The silver-haired male lets his thoughts drift, focusing on his **[ID Create]** skill as he began storing all his collected items into his inventory alongside the bullets he just scavenged.

 **Obtained Quicksilver Bullets(x2)**

 _Hmm…_ _From what I have gathered from my Instance creation skills, it appears that the layout of the dungeon depends on my thoughts at the time- which also causes different enemy variants to spawn. This means that if I 'think' about it hard enough, I might even be able to create a source of clean water in an ID to use, or maybe even an instance to do some gardening. All I need is an empty space to turn into a permanent instance once my ID level is high enough and voila- I'm pretty sure that some places can be turned into permanent dungeons too, with the right settings…_ Snapping out of his thoughts, Griffith decided to clear out all the enemies in the area before testing out his idea. Well, that is if he could even remember what it was once this was over.

There was a gap in the metal fencing by his side, allowing the Hunter to access the street below. His landing was muffled by the loud pounding from the opposite of the barricaded wooden doors. Still, he kept an eye on the remaining **Huntsmen** that surrounded the pyre while he crept over to a nearby corpse by the barred wooden doors.

 **Obtained Blood Vial(x2)**

 _I'll be going over later to fight that ogre on the other side, but first, let's get rid of that damned dog behind that carriage._ _ **Inventory.**_ Removing a single pebble from his hoard, Griffith snuck closer to the pyre, where he caught sight of said **Rabid Dog** standing by the abandoned carriage. _You little shit. Don't think I've forgiven your brethren in any world for trying to take bites out of me at first sight._ The Hunter's aim was true, if a little more vicious then necessary, and a short yelp of pain was heard.

 **-2HP**

 **Rabid Dog HP: 78/80**

Fortunately, none of the other **Huntsmen** noticed, all too engrossed with the burning **Scourge Beast** in the fire. Griffith eyed them, attention momentarily diverted. _What are they thinking about when they watch- Ah._ The Hunter dove to the side just as the mangy dog leapt for his throat, instantly countering with his weapon to gut the canine's exposed belly like a fish. Its innards spilled out like candy from a broken piñata -but not in the least bit edible, unless one had no standards.

 **-81HP**

 **Rabid Dog HP: 0/80**

 **+53 Blood Echoes**

The short, pitiful whine emitted from the **Rabid Dog** was cut short when Griffith sunk the teeth of his blade into the dying creature's neck and slit its throat with a jerky movement of the blade. _Much better. Also, what was I thinking about again? …Who cares._ Cleaning the gummy blood off his hands onto the fencing, he noticed a pair of **Huntsmen** making their way over to him. _Crap, I wasn't quiet enough. Well, best take 'em all out quickly lest I get ganked._

 **(Axe and Torch)Huntsman HP: 150/150**

 **(Pitchfork)Huntsman HP: 150/150**

 _Both are dangerous, but I have no intention to get set on fire, so the torch guy is going down first._ Plan formed, the Hunter dashed forward- taking advantage of the long windup for the axe to get in the killing blow.

 **-222HP**

 **(Axe and Torch)Huntsman HP: 0/150**

 **+48 Blood Echoes**

He side-stepped away from the sharpened prongs that threatened to skewer him, feeling his heart pound in his ears at the close shave. Twisting his body, the Hunter evaded another jab from the pitchfork and slashed away at the **Huntsman's** flesh with his weapon. Stunned by the blow, the **Huntsman** was unable to avoid Griffith's next attacks.

 **-70HP**

 **-81HP**

 **-97HP**

 **(Pitchfork)Huntsman HP: 0/150**

 **+48 Blood Echoes**

Griffith then took down the rest of the **Huntsmen** with his Saw Cleaver, a dark sense of satisfaction forming in him when he finally killed the annoying snipers. _God damned bastards got what they deserved._ The large pyre was now surrounded only by the corpses of the Yharnamites, while Griffith stood a atop of a wagon, staring contemplatively at the blazing beast bound to the cross. One of the cross's 'arm' had broken from the weight of the **Scourge Beast's** front limb, but it was still a sight to see. Flakes of ash drift down from the sky like rain, staining the greyed pavements further. The heat from the fire was a stifling thing, even from his position. Only the sound of crackling flames and eerie wind remained.

 _I guess the hunt was somewhat useful, considering that those nobs somehow managed to kill a_ _ **Scourge Beast**_ _. Wonder 'ow many of those fools got killed during the process though._ Griffith snorted at that, only to choke and cough when he tasted bitter ash on his tongue.

 _Urgh, the stray ashes and the stench of burnt fur is one thing I still can't get used to. I really need to find that Hunter's set for its mask... Oh yeah, there's also a torch item that I need to get too that's nearby and another couple shortcuts to unlock-_ Eyes watering slightly, the Hunter turned away from the scene, eyes zeroing in on another item wisp not too far away. _Ooh, shiny._ Storing his Saw Cleaver away into his inventory, Griffith neared the body and was greeted by an intriguing sight. Thin wisps of red were emanating from the corpse, congealing together into a dark red sphere in mid-air as he watched. Hesitantly, the Hunter reached out -catching the orb just as it dropped.

 **Obtained Coldblood Dew(1)[x1]**

Its presence alone brings strange notions to mind (- _crush it go on youneedit-_ ), ones that caused the Hunter to sigh in exasperation. _Knock it off. There's no point using it now, seeing that I already have a ton of echoes. Emergencies only._ _ **Inventory.**_ Pushing his hand into the screen, Griffith released the **Coldblood Dew** , causing it to fill up an empty slot when he withdrew his hand. He then reached back in for his pistol from its place before closing the screen.

 _Those troll-like enemies are rather easy to stagger and get visceral attacks on, so this shouldn't be a problem._ The gate on the side Griffith was on was drawn up unlike the one the **Huntsman** was peering through previously, allowing the male access to the Fountain Plaza. Making his way into the new area, Griffith began searching the place for more loot.

 **Obtained Blood Stone Shard(x1)**

 **Obtained Blood Vial(x2)**

 _ **Inventory.**_ These items were too stored into their respective slots. _There shouldn't be any more drops here right?_ Griffith glanced around half-heartedly when he heard laughter coming from the large house at the end of his route. Empty wooden coffins and crates were piled up near said house, some leaning heavily against the bent fencing. _Ah, someone's having a party. Or an orgy. I don't judge. Do they have anything new to say?_ Ignoring the coffins and drab scenery, Griffith trotted to the doors of the building, where the bitter smell of incense from the lantern by the doorsteps was readily apparent.

Sticky blood smudged the doors when he rapped on them. _…Oh dear,_ the Hunter thinks, but he makes no move to clean off the smears. _They deserve it anyways, if-_ High-pitched giggles met his knocking when a feminine voice spoke.

"I don't reckon you're from 'round here! Well, _pffft_ , stuck outside on a night of the hunt! Ahh, you poor, poor thing..."

The woman laughed derisively at that. Light tittering could be heard as the others indoor followed after her, their mocking laughter deafeningly loud in the still evening. _Yeah. I'd much rather be stuck with the beasts than with people like you._ Griffith winced, faintly recalling of the times of being ridiculed ( _and laughter, always with that disgusting sound-)_ that he would gladly forget.

Fortunately, the memories were muddied; forgettable- and the Hunter was more than happy to keep it that way. His old life was nothing he ever wanted to return to. That, he was certain of. _Being here is much better than then. Why would I ever want to return? While I do dislike the poor hygiene of this place, things are far simpler here…_

 _Stop getting off track, idiot._ Massaging his temples, the hooded male left. Walking down the steps to the fountain below, the male reloaded his gun, storing a couple of bullets into his pockets along the way. Griffith ignored the laughter emitted from the house behind him, choosing to follow the pounding sound he heard earlier to find his next foe- a huge, burly villager wielding a brick. _**[Observe].**_

* * *

 **Huntsman's Minion HP: 279/279**

 **Weakness: Blunt Weaponry, Arcane**

 **Strong: Poison**

 **Huge, intimidating beasts, they easily tower over an average hunter. Don't let their slow, lumbering walk fool you as they can deal fast, devastating blows when agitated.**

* * *

 _Mmhm. Nothing new there. It's interesting to note that despite being nicknamed as 'ogres' and 'trolls' by many, these creatures are also infected by the beastly plague, judging by its furred features and that half-grown tail sticking out from the gap in its clothes._ Picking up a piece of rubble from the ground, Griffith flung it at the other, hitting it squarely on its bandaged head.

 **-2HP**

 **Huntsman's Minion HP: 277/279**

The **Huntsman's Minion** stopped its pounding on the barred doors and turned to eye Griffith, beady eyes glinting in the lamplight. Grunting in annoyance, it lumbered over to the Hunter, a brick held in a large, meaty hand. Its bulky form, clothed with rags -loomed imposingly over the smaller male, but Griffith was unintimidated. He shot it just as the **Huntsman's Minion** lifted its brick to bash the smaller male's head in, causing the former human to stagger.

 **-17HP**

 **Huntsman's Minion HP: 260/279**

Griffith then followed up with a visceral attack, goring his hand deep into the minion's torso. Muscle and bone briefly resisted before the Hunter simply shattered them with brute force. Slender fingers brushed by the pulsating muscles when his hand curved upwards, just missing the heart- or so the Good Hunter assume. No matter, he could always test out his theory in a more controlled environment afterwards. _My instances are a much better place to go around ripping out other people's hearts with its disappearing gore factor if I really want to. Imagine the awesomeness since I'm not bound by the game mechanics… but the stains tho-_ There were plenty of chances to improve his aim, and time was not a problem. He smirked, though it turned into a scowl when the rank smell of the minion's unwashed body hit him.

 **-240HP**

 **Huntsman's Minion HP: 20/279**

 _My poor nose. I'm totally screwed for the sewers later on if I can't handle some unwashed sod._ Scrunching his nose at the odour, the Hunter yanked his arm out from the infected minion, sending blood spraying from the gaping wound. The **Huntsman's Minion** collapsed onto the ground, moaning in pain as it struggled to stand.

Scooting a short distance away, the Hunter wiped the blood off his face onto his lower pant leg, spitting out the infected blood that got into his mouth. _What foul blood. All bitter and rotten. Is this how all the unsuccessful ones taste like?_ The pained sounds the wounded minion made was starting to get on the Hunter's nerves, so a remedy was in order. Reloading his gun, the male gave the **Huntsman's Minion** a head shot, ending its life. (- _wasteful_.)

 **-22HP**

 **Huntsman's Minion HP: 0/279**

 **+158 Blood Echoes**

Spongy brain matter was visible from the cracks in its skull when Griffith stepped closer in expectation for an item drop. He was not disappointed, as the **Huntsman's Minion** 's body glowed a soft white. _Shiny coins?_ Griffith searched the corpse eagerly, only to be disappointed with his find.

 **Obtained Blood Vial(x2)**

 _Aww. I wanted some shinies. Well, blood vials are always useful since things gets pricier after a while in the Dream, so I'll just suck it up._ _ **Inventory.**_ The Hunter was intent on ignoring the gore streaking his form by not paying too much attention to it. Storing his vials and flintlock pistol away, he then slinked over to the bodies by the door the **Huntsman's Minion** was at beforehand.

 **Obtained Molotov Cocktail(x4)**

 _Very nice. If you're holding them cocktails then the other dude should have the '_ _ **Torch'**_ _right?_

 **Obtained Torch(x1)**

 _Indeed._ Placing the cocktails into his inventory, the male examined his newest item after a quick survey of his surroundings. You could never be too careful in a place like this after all. _**[Observe].**_

* * *

 **Torch**

 **Fire ATK: 25 Durability: 100**

 **A common torch formed by wrapping a pine resin-drenched cloth around the end of a long stick.**

 **Hunters choose torches not only because the hunt leads them to the darkest nooks, but also because certain creatures they encounter are possessed of a deathly fear of flame.**

* * *

 _Deathly fear? Yeah, like the beasts of Old Yharnam. Most of 'em at least._ Storing the unlit torch into his inventory, the Hunter found his attention diverted to the ornate fountain in the centre of the public square. It had stopped working some time ago- its structure dry and devoid of water- a shell of its former grandeur. _The Fountain Plaza, eh? What an uncreative name. I bet it would have been a sight to behold back in the day_ , Griffith mused as he left for the other end of the Plaza.

On the grim-streaked pavement there laid a trio of **Carrion Crows** that were surrounding some empty coffins. Just like all the other denizens of Yharnam, the crows had mutated, as gorging on the dead flesh had turned them into aggressive beasts with a taste for blood. Their black feathers, greasy and dulled from the filth they had been dragging themselves through due to their large, overweight forms was a sickening sight. Considering the amount of gore on his form, Griffith was unsurprised when they noticed his presence coming from a mile away.

 **Carrion Crow HP: 70/70**

 **Carrion Crow HP: 70/70**

 **Carrion Crow HP: 70/70**

 _Animals have better senses than humans, mutated or not._ Forgoing stealth, the Hunter sprinted forward, transforming his Saw Cleaver for further reach. Dancing back from the jabbing beak of a crow, Griffith used his extended cleaver to carve into the overgrown birds, scattering black feathers into the cool night air with each hit.

 **-70HP**

 **Carrion Crow HP: 0/70**

 **-70HP**

 **Carrion Crow HP: 0/70**

 **+29 Blood Echoes**

 **+29 Blood Echoes**

The remaining crow gave an ungodly screech- sounding more like a tortured human than any bird had rights to as it took off into the air. Of course, it barely managed a respectable height with its atrophied wings. Its sharp beak missed the Hunter by a wide margin and it landed with a ' _fwomping_ ' sound.

When the **Carrion Crow** 's beak gaped open in an angry shriek, Griffith was given a clear view of the fresh remains of its last meal stuck on the insides of its beak. The sight was repulsive. To him, it was more proof of Yharnam's degradation- with the abundance of fresh corpses for the scavengers to feast on. Reverting his Saw Cleaver to its normal state, the Hunter used the jagged blade to rip into the remaining crow.

 **-70HP**

 **Carrion Crow HP: 0/70**

 **+29 Blood Echoes**

With the crows dead, Griffith could relax somewhat. _Annoying bastards_ , the silver-haired male groused inwardly as he began picking the feathers off his trick weapon to calm himself _. Low health, low Echoes and their irritating tendency to ambush you from every dark corner._ Peering down at the dead crows, the male began prodding them with his foot, unwilling to lay his hands on them. He grimaced at the feel of sticky blood on his fingers, his tolerance of the uncleanliness decreasing as time went on.

A couple of pebbles rolled out from beneath the crows' wings- which the Hunter took with glee.

 **Obtained Pebble(x3)**

… _At least they drop one of my favourite items -pebbles._ Fingering the round stones, the Hunter tucked them into his pockets for quick use later on. It turned out that the crows were trying to get to a corpse behind the stack of coffins. So, with a few quick blows, a space was cleared out to get to the glowing body which he then liberated of its goods.

 **Obtained Oil Urn(x2)**

 _Ah, useful for dealing double fire damage against some enemies._ Holding the urns in a hand, he opened his inventory and stuffed them in, wiping his grimy palms off afterwards. _There was another item opposite the gate that Huntsman was watching earlier, so I'd better get it before I forget…_ With that thought in mind, the Hunter made his way over and was then rewarded with some coldblood when he searched.

 **Obtained Coldblood Dew(x1)[x1]**

It was also placed into his storage. There was a locked gate at the other end of the area before a flight of stairs that Griffith had no intention on exploring yet. _First, unlock the shortcut. Up that flight of stairs is a bunch of dogs, some snipers and a… brick troll? Mmh, I can't really remember, but it's an ambush area, so no thanks._ Returning to the house where the party was still going strong, Griffith began destroying the various empty coffins beside it that blocked the way to his next shortcut.

The torn metal fencing allowed the Hunter to drop into the next area, which also substituted as a dog kennel, considering all the dog cages piled haphazardly in the place. The scabrous dogs began barking upon glimpsing the Hunter's slight form, their milky eyes reflecting the dim lighting. Some were still coated in the remains of their prey, giving off the foul odour of rot. A rather horrific sight for most, considering that the mutts were probably disease-ridden and infected with God-knows-what-else( _other than the beastly plague)_.

 _I may despise dogs, but seeing them in such poor conditions irritate me. Honestly, can't anyone provide proper care for these guys other than metal bars and tiny spaces? Well done humanity._ Leaping down, the Hunter transformed his Saw Cleaver in a swift move. _Now, let me put you all out of your misery. Gimme those Blood Echoes too._ Unlike the game, one could not simply slice through environmental objects( _no matter how hilarious that was_ ), so Griffith had to jab his Saw Cleaver through the bars of each cage in order to get to the dogs inside. To him, it was like stabbing fish in a barrel.

 **+228 Blood Echoes**

A short while later, all the caged canines were dead and the Hunter was a tiny bit richer. In blood. _Too bad that I get lesser echoes when they're killed in the cages, but I have no intention of getting mauled when I have already collected well over ten thousand Blood Echoes,_ Griffith thought as he wandered off to the next unlockable shortcut.

The route was full of twists and turns- the typical of Yharnam layout which the Hunter was unused to. _How annoying. Since there are no 'barriers' that prevent me from straying, getting lost is getting more likely._ Following his route up a flight of stairs, Griffith soon arrived at a dead end where the steps had crumbled away, though he got another item as compensation for his trouble from the crumpled form of a villager in the corner.

 **Obtained Coldblood Dew(1)[x1]**

 _ **Inventory.**_ _In you go._ _There should be a house somewhere over there…_ Coldblood stored away, the Hunter backtracked down where he found a branching path that led under the great archway of the main bridge to the doorsteps of a darkened house. _Found it._ _ **Inventory.**_ Strolling up the steps, Griffith approached the door to the dark house and armed himself with his weapons, nudging the door open warily.

The door groaned as it opened, scattering dust motes into the air. Dim lighting from the murky windows cast shadows on the battered furniture in the room as the Hunter proceeded into the residence cautiously. Keen eyes noted the glint of light reflecting off the steel blade of a cutlass which belonged to a **Huntsman**. _Dimwit._ It twitched under the silver-haired male's gaze, but did not move otherwise.

 **(Cutlass)Huntsman HP: 150/150**

' _If you do not move means that I can't see you'- really. Do you think I'm that stupid?_ Griffith snipped silently as he lunged towards the unsuspecting **Huntsman** , slashing his Saw Cleaver across its torso. Lifeblood spurted out of the villager's wounds onto Griffith's already bloodied form, and it did not help his patience.

 **-56HP**

 **-62HP**

 **-68HP**

 **(Cutlass)Huntsman HP: 0/150**

 **+48 Blood Echoes**

 _I want my shower... Or I can just return back to the Dream._ Keeping an eye on the other enemy in the room, a **Wheelchair Mob** ( _as the community had affectionately named them_ ), Griffith snuck behind his target, Saw Cleaver prepared for a takedown.

 **(Pistol)Wheelchair Huntsman HP: 80/80**

 _Just you wait-_ Light snoring could be heard from the wheelchair-bound male before it turned into a pained yell when the Hunter gored into its flesh viciously with a charged attack.

 **-130HP**

 **(Pistol)Wheelchair Huntsman HP: 0/80**

 **+70 Blood Echoes**

Blood splattered across the dusty floor as the **Huntsman** slumped lifelessly, pistol falling from limp hands. Guilt was the last thing on Griffith's mind, and was not something he felt, especially not for these fuckwits. _No mercy for despicable wheelchair._ Now that both enemies on the ground floor were taken out, Griffith could loot the place without worry. _Best hurry though, one never knows when others may come down to investigate…_ _ **Inventory.**_ Storing his weapons back in, the Hunter then took out his torch and lit it for better visibility of the area. He ignored the staircase leading upwards, resolving to explore it later.

 **Obtained Blood Vial(x2)**

 **Obtained Quicksilver Bullets(x4)**

 _How the Hell do those Yharnamites even fight in the dark anyways? It's like as though they're all adapting to the darkness, though I'm pretty sure this is a side-effect of the beastly plague and- Ah-ha!_

 **Obtained Pungent Blood Cocktail(x2)**

Griffith smirked at his latest find- a duo of Pungent Blood Cocktails. _Drunken idiots everywhere. Why else would he be carrying around Yharnam's version of alcohol on his body?_ _ **Inventory.**_ Placing them all into their respective slots, the Hunter continued his exploration of the first floor, where he soon found another note resting on an apothecary table.

 _These notes should remain unchanged, no?_ Bringing the piece of paper closer to the torchlight, the Hunter read it, absorbing the given information.

When the hunt began, the Healing Church left us, blocking the great bridge to Cathedral Ward, as Old Yharnam burned to the ground that moonlit night.

 _Yeah. That. Fat lot of good that your church's doing you now aye?_ Returning the note back to the table, the Hunter opened the closed door on the other side, leaving the dark house. Stepping out into the open, Griffith could hear the toll of the church bell once more, solemn and resounding.

 _Do the bells ring at certain intervals or is it just random sound effects? I've got to ask some-eh. That's highly improbable, bearing in mind a typical Yharnamite's disposition…_ As he placed his torch back into his inventory and withdrew his Saw Cleaver, the Hunter noted the lit torch of another **Huntsman** further up a flight of stairs along with a corpse that had a small wisp glowing above it. _Item ahead!_ Griffith cheered, paying no mind to the other.

 **(Axe and Torch)Huntsman HP: 150/150**

"You plague-ridden rat!" The villager snarled as it caught sight of the Hunter.

It advanced onto him with a fevered glint in its eyes, axe scraping over stone as it swung its torch at him.

 _Aren't you the plague-ridden one? Ya know, with all that fur and fucked up eyes I'd say that you look like a rat- an elongated, humanoid rat in particular._ Quick-stepping away from the wild swings of the torch, Griffith lunged forward the next opening, slaughtering the other with a few blows.

 **-64HP**

 **-70HP**

 **-76HP**

 **(Axe and Torch)Huntsman HP: 0/150**

 **+48 Blood Echoes**

 _A good thing that these Huntsman are easily staggered and take quite some time to recover compared to later enemies,_ Griffith mused as he began searching the bodies.

 **Obtained Blood Stone Shard(x1)**

Placing the shard into his inventory for safekeeping, the Hunter turned to see another set of stairs- this time leading upwards to a locked gate. _Aah, the shortcut gate. Finally._ Huffing, Griffith plodded up the steps, putting the Saw Cleaver into his inventory prior to opening the gates.

Unlocking the rusted latch, he yanked the lever down, shuddering at the grinding noise the gates produced as it opened. The Hunter tiptoed by Gilbert's house, lighting the lamp nearby with a quick snap of his fingers. ( _Keep this in mind_ -) As Griffith took the route past Gilbert's residence back to the Fountain Plaza, he could hear Gilbert coughing heavily indoors- but there was nothing he could do to alleviate the pain, so the silver-haired male continued onwards. ( _-don't get close to anyone, for they'll only give you heartbreak_.)

* * *

Soon, the Hunter reached the Fountain Plaza, though he was still a little lost in regards to his little 'quest'. Not to mention the drying blood that he should stop thinking about lest he- too late. _Argh. Fuck you reality. Why doth the blood not disappear or something?!_ _I have yet to find a_ _ **Madman's Knowledge**_ _too...God damn it. Where the hell are those things kept at anyways?! Memory! Why do you always fail meeee-_ Griffith sulked as he took out his pistol and Saw Cleaver. _Haah… there's always more things to do anyways._ Sprinting to the opposite end, the male ascended the stairs to the unexplored part of the Fountain Plaza.

Luckily, there were no trolls of any sort there- only a couple of **Huntsmen** and their dogs patrolling the area. _This is probably one of the few times I'm glad that my memory has failed me. Anyways, I'll lure the dogs down, preferably one by one and then deal with the sniper and the melee Huntsmen_. Plan formulated, the Hunter _moved_.

His first kill is a **Rabid Dog** ( _the jagged blade rips through matted fur and flesh and the deed is done_ ).

 **+53 Blood Echoes**

 _ **Ping!**_

' **Sharp Weapon Mastery' has levelled up by 1.**

Ignoring the notification, Griffith turned to face the **Huntsman** that came charging at him, axe swinging as it held a torch up high. A pair of dogs followed at the madman's heels, thick drool dripping from their maw as they snarled and snapped at him. ( _He had never liked dogs. Much less so now_.) Dashing down the stairs, the Hunter ducked the first blow before loosing a shot on the dog that threatened to bring him down- sending the first tumbling with a yelp. The second was also crippled after a shot from his reloaded pistol. This allowed him to focus on the bigger threat.

 **(Axe and Torch)Huntsman HP: 150/150**

 _Fuck-_ Ducking under a wide swing of the passing axe, Griffith retaliated by slashing and hacking away at the **Huntsman** , keeping an eye on the **Rabid Dogs** that were still alive. _At least those dogs are still stunned by the bullets…_ He just managed to score a death blow in when he heard a gunshot.

 **-92HP**

 **(Axe and Torch)Huntsman HP: 0/150**

 **+48 Blood Echoes**

Fortunately, the bullet missed, whizzing by the Hunter who watched its trajectory with calculating eyes. _Amusing. I didn't really pay too much attention to this mechanic since I never let them snipers get a shot off, but it seems that I can still see the bullet's path- like I'm still behind the game's controller… A bonus of my enhanced senses I presume._ The dogs faltered in their attempts to upright themselves, whimpering at the loss of their master. _Don't worry, you'll be joining 'im too._ Watching the mutts try to harm him as they bled out was a sorry sight, so Griffith put them out of their misery without prolonging it.

 **+106 Blood Echoes**

 _ **Ping!**_

 **[Observe] has levelled up by 1!**

 _Better than nothing._ Ignoring the gunshots from the sniper above, the Hunter was about to loot the dead **Huntsman** when another maniac came barrelling at him, cleaver brandished with vigour. Rolling out of the way, the Hunter waited for the **Huntsman** to exhaust itself before retaliating.

 **-76HP**

 **(Cleaver)Huntsman HP: 0/70**

 **+48 Blood Echoes**

Knowing that the sniper would not risk approaching him on his own, Griffith began searching the bodies for more consumables, stuffing whatever he could find into his inventory per usual.

 **Obtained Quicksilver Bullets(x2)**

Continuing back up the steps, the Hunter dodged the next gunshot, taking down the **Huntsman** by the well without pause while it tried to reload. The **Huntsman** fell like the rest, bemoaning the fate of Yharnam with its last words.

 **+48 Blood Echoes**

 **Obtained Quicksilver Bullets(x3)**

Passing the well, the hooded male went to the benches further in, searching the dead body there for more loot. He was rewarded with more blood vials, which he set aside in his cache.

 **Obtained Blood Vial(x6)**

Climbing up yet another flight of stairs, the Hunter heard the toll of a church bell once more before it was drowned out by eerie howling. _I'm at the Great Bridge where the optional Cleric Beast is aren't I?_ Arriving at the top of the bridge, he peeked out from his position behind a wall, eyeing the two **Scourge Beats** further down warily. Knowing that he only had a small window of time before they caught his scent, Griffith scurried by them to the abandoned carriages on the other end without further ado.

Fortunately, the beasts did not notice him, so the Hunter was free to search the area for more consumables. Veiled statues huddled in groups by the sides of the bridge, much like the ones he had seen around the clinic's courtyard earlier. Though they were somewhat unnerving, their sculpted forms did help to obscure him from view. Stepping around them, Griffith examined the area for the consumable he was sure he would find.

Amongst a batch of weed( _not the fun kind_ ), laid a corpse which Griffith liberated another **Bloodstone** shard from. _**Inventory.**_ The ruby-red shard was placed with care with the rest before the silver-haired male exchanged his weapons for a trio of Molotov cocktails and lighter. He had no intention of going up against a pair of **Scourge Beasts** \- if ever, with base level weapons. The fact that fire was very effective against these creatures was a bonus. _Bless the foreknowledge of a gamer._ Griffith tampered down the urge to burst out in maniacal laughter at that thought. ( _There would be a time and place for such things, and here wasn't it._ )

 _Here goes nothing._ Lighting up his Molotov, the male swerved around the statues to close in to the nearest **Scourge Beast** , flinging his cocktail with a vengeance. It exploded on contact, showering the beast in shards and flames. Predictably, it howled in anger and attracted the attention of its other pal.

 **-238HP**

 **Scourge Beast: 126/364**

 **Scourge Beast: 364/364**

 _Perfect._ The unpleasant smell of singed fur hit his olfactory senses instantly, giving the Hunter an unwanted flashback of the burning **Scourge Beast** on the pyre, which he banished with much disgust. _Or not. Fucking reminders everywhere._ Without further ado, Griffith lit another cocktail and flung it at the duo, managing to catch them both in the explosive radius. Coughing at the foul stench of burning fur, the Hunter hastened a good distance further, Molotov on hand.

 **-237HP**

 **Scourge Beast: 0/364**

 **-210HP**

 **Scourge Beast: 154/364**

 **+336 Blood Echoes**

Snarling in pain, the remaining **Scourge Beast** leapt towards the Hunter, claws extended. Its large claws reflected the sunset as embers flitted off its scorched fur like a hound from hell. _My, how cinematic,_ Griffith thought absently, sidestepping away from the lengthened limbs. _Sadly, death is not on my agenda. Another time perhaps._ Just as the Hunter was about to light up his Molotov, a large paw clipped his left arm, sending him tumbling to the ground. The explosive slipped out of his weakened hand to shatter against the ground, spilling the flammable liquid everywhere.

 **-189HP**

 **The Gamer**

 **Griffith**

 **HP: 363/552 STA: 37/98**

 _Never take your attention off an enemy, you fool!_ Griffith righted himself, scowling as fresh blood dripped from the laceration across his arm. He hissed at the sting from his open wound when he gave his arm a tentative flex. _Fucking hell._ While he was thankful that he had not suffered worse, the thought of wasting precious resources still grated on the Hunter. _Not to mention that my clothes are totally ruined. Hell am I glad that no one's actually watching me. Dammed beasts and my weak body._ _ **Inventory.**_ Retrieving a new Molotov with his right hand, the male made sure to keep a safe distance away from the **Scourge Beast** when he lit it shakily with his left.

 _Take that you furry bastard!_ His aim was true with his good, if somewhat blood streaked right arm- and the explosive promptly set the beast ablaze. Gloriously bright it was, against the overcast sky.

 **-236HP**

 **Scourge Beast: 0/364**

 **+336 Blood Echoes**

Turning his head away from the scene ( _for he had no interest in breathing in more fumes_ ), the Hunter withdrew **Iosefka's Blood Vial** from his still-opened inventory and injected it into his thigh, barely flinching at the momentary pain. _Now I have an excuse to get more vials from the Lady Doctor,_ Griffith thought, relaxing at the heady sensation of the potent healing blood that mended his wounds with ease.

 _ **Ping!**_

 **Regained full HP!**

 _Well,_ Griffith pondered, eyes fixated on the grand cathedral in the distance. _Since I'm already here, why not visit the Cleric Beast to gain an Insight in order for me to level up?_ The Hunter tapped a bloodied finger against the emptied bottle in contemplation. _I may be wasting a Bold Hunter's Mark, but it's better than running around with all this icky shit on my body… right?_ _ **Inventory.**_ Griffith placed his lighter back in, tossing the emptied blood vial aside. The fact that the blood - _a mix of his and his foes_ \- were drying in an utterly disgusting manner over his body helped cement that decision.

 _In Bloodborne you see people drenched in blood and it seems so cool. In reality, the shit reeks and it gets so uncomfortable once it starts drying._ Searching the now smouldering corpses of the beasts with deft hands, Griffith came away a couple blood vials richer. Keeping them in his inventory, he then took out a **Bold Hunter's Mark** and bolted across the bridge, bypassing the potentially unlockable shortcut - _past all the obstacles in his way_ \- when a sharp noise rang out.

 _ **Ping!**_

 **[Parkour] has levelled up by 1!**

 _Heh._ Smirking lightly, the Hunter turned, fully expecting the **Huntsman's Minion** and **Carrion Crows** he passed by to chase after him, seeing as there was no actual _fog_ gate denying them further entry onto the narrow bridge. Interestingly, they all hung back at the archway, unwilling to follow the Hunter deeper- as though they were… _afraid_? _Fascinating, so even they can sense that something is wrong… or perhaps they fear the Cleric Beast's presence._

( _They know better_.) Strutting forward with the Bold Hunter's Mark at the ready, the Hunter was unmoved when the **Cleric Beast** appeared with a loud shriek of challenge- or so Griffith assumed.

 _ **Ping!**_

 **An optional BOSS has appeared.**

Either way, it was blocking his access to the Cathedral Ward's entrance. The ground cracked under its impact, and Griffith could feel the aftershocks of its landing on the bridge. Ash and dirt stirred in its wake, leaving neat indentations if one paid attention to the grimy ground. Despite its half-starved form, there was a sense of power that radiated off the **Cleric Beast** \- which the Hunter attributed to its design. The menacing horns that twisted and curled grotesquely made Griffith recall its similarities to a _certain_ Boss in Dark Souls.

 _How fascinating, my Gamer's ability even states whether a Boss is optional or not..._ Griffith noted, **observing** the beast out of sheer curiosity. (- _and habit._ )

 **Cleric Beast HP: 3015/3015**

 **Weaknesses: Fire**

 **Strong: Arcane, Blunt, Bolt, Poison**

 **The Cleric Beast is an enormous creature with disfigured horns.** **It bears that name due to a rumour according to which members of the clergy in Yharnam transform into such monsters. Also known as the Beast of the Clergy, it is undoubtedly one of the largest malformed beasts that hunters are bound to encounter. This creature's emaciated form belies its immense power, and its piercing cry will make even a hardened hunter think twice. With high agility and superhuman strength, this boss should not be taken lightly. There are nails embedded into its legs, possibly from a failed crucifixion.**

 _How… majestic._ He admires the grotesque beauty that few would appreciate nor see. The innate fear in seeing something so unnatural and far stronger than Griffith's current state was muted with his **[Gamer's Mind]** that filled him with a cool sense of intrigue at the malformed beast instead. Still, there was a remnant of dread, or dare he even say… _anticipation_ in the Hunter, pushing at the male to try his luck out. ( _Where's your sense of adventure?_ ) Death was only the beginning after all.

 _ **Ping!**_

 **Gained 1 Insight.**

( _The Hunter was now enlightened, wiser than those fools. Only a little, but_ -) Griffith felt his lips curl upwards in anticipation. _Hmm… It seems that this Cleric Beast doesn't hold any titles despite being a BOSS-class… therefore I should stop admiring it and concentrate on escaping with my Insight, damn it._ He still wants to run his hands through that thick fur to see whether it was coarse, _soft or_ \- Fortunately, the **Cleric Beast** did not take advantage of the Hunter's inattentiveness, choosing to take its time in approaching the silver-haired male, intent on toying with its prey.

A poor choice on the beast's part, since this gave Griffith enough time to escape. _I'll be seeing you later, good sir._ Holding up the Bold Hunter's Mark skyward, the Hunter gazed at the rune, which was just like the one etched into his mind, or so the description had claimed.

 **Do you wish to reawaken?**

 **[YES] NO**

 _To the last lamp, near Gilbert's house._ His eyelids fall shut, never seeing the way the ethereal moonlight seemed to envelop him for a second. ( _Take him back, into its hold_ -) The Hunter fades away into nonexistence, leaving only the angered scream of the **Cleric Beast** that drowned out the resounding peal of the bell.

( _It sends exhilaration shooting down his spine_.)

The Hunter awakens a short distance from the lamp he had previously lit when he reopens his eyes. He stills the smile that threatens to overtake his impassive mask. _Success!_ Gilbert's residence is quiet, apart from the light wheezing as the ill man rested -the sound audible in the quiet atmosphere. _No point disturbing him then. I was never a good conversationalist anyways._ Approaching the lamp, he gave a curt nod to the four Messengers at its base before transporting himself back to the Hunter's Dream.

Back in Yharnam, the sun never seems to set, casting a crimson glow upon the dreary land.

* * *

 **End Notes:** Here is my explanation to any who may be wondering why Griffith did not gain many new skills. His main goal(s) were to level up his current abilities, get some basic fighting skills and most importantly- stockpile his consumables. Remember that he is still unsure of the limits of his abilities and his mind is hassled by numerous theories and being distracted by everything he sees in general. Yharnam is a fascinating place, y'know. The Hunter has a tendency to want to be clean, which involves getting rid of as much blood(filth) as possible. Even if it isn't actually doing much- or anything, really- the action and 'routine' of doing so calms down that part of his mind.

While all the events of the game in Bloodborne happens within one night, it is not that way in my story. I am deviating from canon and changing it to mimic how it would be like as a _game_ after all. Simply put- the sky/moon phase will not change until certain Bosses are defeated like a game-style progression. Until then, time passes per usual, NPCs need rest, food etc.- it's just that the sun never rises and life goes on. This is why the hunts are endlessly long… ( _with the seemingly unchanging sky and all._ ) Does that make sense?

The Hunter can take down Huntsmen and other enemies easily since he already has prior experience when playing the game and the skill grinding in the various instances for a week makes him _very_ familiar to the mook enemies of Central Yharnam. Mooks are mooks after all… and Griffith is **unstable, not stupid**.

 **Fun Fact:** If you look closely at the Bloodborne character models, you'll realise that it's actually just a bunch of geriatric old wankers catfighting with Eldritch horrors in the background.

Storage Box items are not shown, but I do keep track of 'em.

Do tell me what you think of this chapter! Flames will be used to ward off the beasts.

* * *

 **::REVIEWS AND REPLIES::**

 **Guest#1: In a different way perhaps. Not everyone has the same views after all.**

 **Guest#3: Thank you, I aim to be realistic. I've always imagined the First Hunter as a broken but functioning man- and he won't fold just 'cause the Hunter looks like an old flame.**

 **Mhm, Griffith's looks, plus height(remember that in-game Hunter is shorter than most NPCs) and long hair makes it easy for one to mistake him as a female at first glance. Considering that many hunters tend to wear armour that make them seem larger-mistaken identities are pretty common.**

 **OSR fanatic: No promises, but we'll see.**

 **The Weeping Prophet: I'll try not to disappoint. ;)**

 **xion930: Abilities need to be used multiple times before 'turning' into a SKILL, which is why Griffith had no gun masteries at first.**

* * *

 **CHARACTER**

 **Name:** Griffith

 **Gender:** Male

 **Level:** 10

 **Blood Echoes:** 12154

 **Insight:** 1

 **Vitality:** 9 **HP:** 552/552

 **Endurance:** 14 **Stamina:** 98/98

 **Strength:** 9

 **Skill:** 13

 **Bloodtinge:** 6

 **Arcane:** 9 **Discovery:** 103

 **Physical DEF:** 10

 **Poison RES:** 107

 **Frenzy RES:** 57

 **Beasthood:** 0

* * *

 **:Origin:**

 _ **Troubled Childhood**_

 _Suffered misfortune in youth. Highly resilient as a result._

 **:Speciality:**

Gamer

* * *

 **Affiliations:** Gilbert(Acquaintance), Gehrman(Mentor), Iosefka(Acquaintance)

 **Badges:** None

 **Titles:** None

* * *

 **-[ACTIVE SKILLS]—**

 **[Blood Bullet(Active) LVL MAX]**

Allows a hunter to extract quicksilver from their blood to be formed into bullets. This move sacrifices **30%** of the user's health to create **5 Quicksilver Bullets**.

If your health is below **30%** , this move cannot be used.

 **[Craft(Active) LVL 1 EXP: 0.0%]**

A skill to make something. Humanity has advanced their civilisation through inventing things. Crafted objects become better as mastery level rises.

 **Registered Blueprint: 0**

 **[ID Create(Active) LVL 11 EXP: 0.19%]**

Used to create instant dungeons. All instances have warped time compared to the outside world. Stronger instant dungeons may be created at higher levels. Only one random type of beast/neutral/kin will spawn per instance.

 **Currently available ID list:**

 **Empty ID- Monsters Inside: None**

 **Beast ID- Monsters Inside: Beasts**

 **Neutral ID- Monsters Inside: Neither Beast nor Kin**

 **Combined ID- Monsters Inside: Beasts and Neutrals**

 **Kin ID- Monsters Inside: Kin**

 **Assorted Mix Instance- Monsters Inside: Any combination of Beasts, Neutral or Kin**

 **Training Instance- Monsters Inside: None**

 **[ID Escape(Active) LVL 10 EXP: 8.51%]**

Used to escape instant dungeons.

 **[Interruption(Active) LVL 10 EXP: 11.07%]**

This skill can only be used whenever an enemy is staggered or unaware of the user's presence. Performs a visceral attack with bare hands to deal massive damage to the enemy. Higher levels increase accuracy, among other things. Experience is gained only when a successful attack is performed.

 **[Observe(Active) LVL 11 EXP: 10.93%]**

Allows the user to obtain information on the selected target. The higher the level, the more information is learned.

 **[Repair(Active) LVL 5 EXP: 32.01%]**

A skill used to fix damaged objects. Higher mastery makes repairs more efficient.

 **-PASSIVE SKILLS—**

 **A Gamer's Mind(Passive): LVL MAX**

Allows the user to think things through in a calm and logical manner- thus ensuring a peaceful mind-set.

Effects: Your mind is peaceful at all times.

Effects: You are resistant against mind-altering effects

 **A Gamer's Body(Passive): LVL MAX**

Grants a body that allows one to live through the real world like a game.

 **Enhanced Body(Passive): LVL MAX**

The blood transfusion gives the user superhuman traits- a necessary trait for all Hunters, amongst other things.

 **Firearms Mastery(Passive): LVL 7 EXP: 29.58%**

Allows user to freely handle firearms.

 **12.5%** increase in attack damage with firearms.

 **7.5%** increase in accuracy when using firearms.

 **Sharp Weapon Mastery(Passive): LVL 13 EXP: 25.11%**

Allows user to freely handle sharp weapons.

 **16.5%** increase in attack damage with sharp weapons.

 **11.5%** increase in attack speed with sharp weapons.

 **Parkour(Passive): LVL 11 EXP: 1.04%**

The user is able to navigate fluidly through various environments, making use of their surroundings to get to hard to reach places. Higher levels allow for more dangerous stunts.

 **+20% SPD**

 **Rally(Passive): LVL 13 EXP: 5.91%**

When an enemy's attack hits, you have a chance to regain that health back. Attack the enemy within the time limit to restore a given amount of HP.

 **Stealth(Passive): LVL 7 EXP: 71.52%**

The art of moving unseen and unheard. Being able to move silently is an invaluable skill in hunting. You're _13.5%_ harder to detect when sneaking around.

 **Trick Weapon Mastery(Passive) LVL 10 EXP: 70.91%**

Allows user to freely handle trick weapons.

 **15%** increase in attack damage with trick weapons.

 **10%** increase in attack speed with trick weapons.

* * *

 **INVENTORY**

 **CLOTHING**

 ***Foreign Set (x1)**

Worn upon awakening to the nightmare of blood and beasts. Perhaps its wearer had to stay out of sight, and travel by cover of darkness.

Without memory, who will ever know?

 **CONSUMABLES**

 **Hunter's Mark(Bound)**

Dangling, upside-down rune etched in one's mind. The symbol of a hunter.

By focusing one's thoughts on this rune, a hunter loses all Blood Echoes, but awakens afresh, as if it were all just a bad dream.

 **Blood Vial(x55)**

Special blood used in ministration that restores HP. Heals 40% of max HP.

Once a patient has had their blood ministrated, a unique but common treatment in Yharnam, successive infusions recall the first, and are all the more invigorating for it.

No surprise that most Yharnamites are heavy users of blood.

 **Bold Hunter's Mark(x2)**

Dangling, upside-down rune etched in the mind of a hunter. This reminder allows one to envision the rune with clarity.

Allows a hunter to awaken again without losing Blood Echoes, a trick that seems nearly too good to be true.

 **Cigarette Lighter(Full)**

Used as a Firestarter. Many Yharnamites are said to carry these around.

 **Coldblood Dew(1)[x3]**

Droplet of coldblood containing Blood Echoes. Use to gain Blood Echoes.

Hunters sustained by the dream gain strength from Blood Echoes. They imbibe the blood with thoughts of reverence and gratitude for their victims.

 **Molotov Cocktail(x20)**

Explodes in raging flames when thrown against an object. One of the oldest hunter tools available in the workshop.

Since the tragedy that struck Old Yharnam, fire has become a staple in beast hunts, and is thought to cleanse impurity. Certain types of beasts have an abnormal fear of flame.

 **Pebble(x36)**

Small pebbles found throughout Yharnam. Can be thrown at foes.

Quite thrilling.

 **Pungent Blood Cocktail(x2)**

Mature blood cocktail that releases a pungent odour when thrown that attracts blood-thirsty beasts.

A precious tool in sadly short supply. In Yharnam, they produce more blood than alcohol as the former is the more intoxicating.

 **Quicksilver Bullets(x54)**

Special bullets used with hunter firearms. Ordinary bullets have no effect on beasts, and so Quicksilver Bullets, fused with the wielder's own blood, must be employed.

 **Throwing Knife(x20)**

Throwing knives with a finely serrated blade.

One of the old hunter Henryk's favourite weapons. Does not cause a great deal of damage to beasts, but with deft use, can distract attackers and keep them at bay.

 **Writing Quill(Bound)**

An old quill, made from the flight feather of some obscure bird. Despite its frayed appearance, the tip is still sharp as ever and seems to leak some form of ink when used.

 **WEAPONS**

 **Saw Cleaver**

 **Physical ATK: 90 Durability: 200**

One of the trick weapons of the workshop, commonly used in the hunting business. This saw, effective at drawing the blood of beasts, transforms into a long cleaver that makes use of centrifugal force. The saw, with its set of blood-letting teeth, has become a symbol of the hunt, and only grows in effectiveness the more grotesquely transformed the beast.

A well rounded weapon that features average attack and speed, and is able to inflict just enough damage to your enemies to keep them on their toes. This particular weapon transforms between a saw and an extended cleaver.

It is considered a **Serrated** weapon while wielded in the saw form.

 **Torch**

 **Fire ATK: 25 Durability: 100**

A common torch formed by wrapping a pine resin-drenched cloth around the end of a long stick.

Hunters choose torches not only because the hunt leads them to the darkest nooks, but also because certain creatures they encounter are possessed of a deathly fear of flame.

 **FIREARMS**

 **Hunter Pistol**

 **Blood ATK: 70 Durability: 100**

The more powerful of the two starter firearms. The pistol is a quicker draw than the blunderbuss, allowing for speedier responses to attacks. It's also the most precise, requiring users to take aim and wait for the perfect shot to hit their target.

 **KEY ITEMS**

 **BLOOD GEMS**

 **MATERIALS**

 **Blood Stone Shard(x4)**

A solid shard that forms in coldblood. After death, a substance in the blood hardens, and that which does not crystalize is called a blood stone. At the workshop, these bloodstones are embedded in weapons to fortify them.

 **CARYLL RUNES**

* * *

 **SOCIAL**

 **Name:** Gilbert

 **Nicknames:** Poor English Dear, Critically Ill Man

 **Gender:** Male

 **Type:** Human

 **Relationship Level:** 5/100

 **Notes:** An ill man that is an outsider of Yharnam. He seems rather friendly and helpful despite his situation.

* * *

 **Name:** Gehrman

 **Nicknames:** Dirty Old Man

 **Gender:** Male

 **Type:** Human

 **Relationship Level:** 10/100

 **Notes:** Gehrman is a kindly old man whom you'll first meet upon awakening in the Hunter's Dream. He is the workshop's founder and the very first hunter though due to his advanced age he now serves only as an advisor. As such, he has a wealth of experience and will provide you with his wisdom and guidance throughout your exploration of Yharnam.

* * *

 **Name:** Iosefka

 **Nicknames:** Lady Doctor

 **Gender:** Female

 **Type:** Human

 **Relationship Level:** 3/100

 **Notes:** Iosefka is an earnest, kind-hearted doctor of the Healing Church who oversees the clinic in Central Yharnam. Gives **Isoefka's Blood Vial**.


	5. Interlude: ID CREATE

**Summary:** A short interlude, featuring an explanation of Griffith's **[ID Create]** ability.

* * *

 **-[ACTIVE SKILLS]-**

 **[ID Create(Active) MAX LVL]**

This skill is used to create instant dungeons with arcane energy. All instances are naturally time distorting due to their arcane origins, so weeks may go by when one trains there while only a day may pass in the outside world. The time ratio in the illusion to the outside world is 7:1.

Illusion barrier layouts become whatever the user wants as the results are only limited by one's ' _imagination'_ and ' _willpower'_. Whether it be a plain grassland, hot springs or even a fantasy world can be recreated at will. Anything is possible, in a dream. This being said, higher level areas will need specific memories to be formed- which requires the user to have explored said area beforehand in order to be able to form them in future dungeon creations.

Stronger instant dungeons may be created at higher levels but only one random type of enemy will spawn per instance unless stated otherwise. Every instance's mob types are randomly generated so this means that the user cannot actively select the enemy variant they want, though they can simply exit and recreate another instance if they found the previous ID not to their liking.

With more mastery over this skill, Healing, Farming and even permanent barriers may be formed with the ability. However, this will take constant practice and time to perfect, lest unwanted guests find themselves where they shouldn't be.

Another thing to note is that the area of the instance created will also change the HP/Drops/Variants of enemies. A fine example would be that **Forbidden Wood's** Hunter Mob may drop Pungent Blood Cocktails while **Central Yharnam's** will not. Bosses have a chance to appear in certain dungeons at times, and will also drop materials or trinkets when killed.

 **Currently available ID list:**

 **Empty ID- Monsters Inside: None**

Empty IDs are mostly used for relaxation and also for one to pass through a place unhindered as few have the ability to interfere with illusion barriers.

 **Beast ID- Monsters Inside: Beasts**

 **Neutral ID- Monsters Inside: Neither Beast nor Kin**

 **Combined ID- Monsters Inside: Beasts and Neutrals**

 **Kin ID- Monsters Inside: Kin**

 **Assorted Mix Instance- Monsters Inside: Any combination of Beasts, Neutral and Kin**

Monster IDs are mostly used to grind for consumables and general loot. This dungeon is also used for one to learn more about their foes in a controlled environment.

 **Training Instance- Monsters Inside: None**

 **Training Instance- Monsters Inside: Beasts**

 **Training Instance- Monsters Inside: Neutral**

 **Training Instance- Monsters Inside: Kin**

 **Assorted Training Instance- Monsters Inside: Any combination of Beasts, Neutral or Kin**

Training IDs are mainly used for levelling up as the monsters inside provide more experience in comparison to Monster IDs. Empty training IDs can be used for friendly sparring as they allow one to level up their skills more in comparison to the typical instance.

 **Healing Instance- Monsters Inside: None**

Healing Instances can both be temporary and permanent, but both require high amounts of skill due to the concentration needed. Depending on one's luck and ability, the Healing ID's effectiveness vary.

 **Farming Instance-Monsters Inside: None**

Farming IDs are What It Says On The Tin. Ever wanted to grow a healthy crop of wheat in an hour? Here you go! These are used to farm most produce in a ridiculously short amount of time- just like the typical farming simulation games.

There have been rumours of a 'Boss Rush' ID that can be unlocked once this skill is of sufficient level, though no proof has been shown thus far…

* * *

 **End Notes: Thank you all kindly for reading, favouriting and reviewing this work and for the patience you all have shown thus far. The past months have been hectic, and this one will probably be the same with the added problem of increasingly poor internet connection and the upcoming year**. Interludes will be posted at random, featuring AUs, NPC POVs, skill explanations and the general going-on in Yharnam. All these drabbles and info tidbits will be stated as so in their _title_ and Summary/Author's Note above, so feel free to skip 'em if you'd like. These _**will not**_ become a frequent thing, so no worries.

 **Fun Fact:** If you are considering to write in a complain on how this isn't a real chapter, don't bother. I'm writing this story for my own amusement after all. Patience please, for protesting only serves to slow me down.

* * *

 **:: REVIEWS AND REPLIES ::**

 **BBWulf: Hehe, that's the mysterious vibe I'm going for. Because no matter how well versed we think we are, the atmosphere of Bloodborne is something we can never truly 'understand'. Your kind reply is highly appreciated.**

 **Guest: Yer ain't the first to ask that, but why not indeed. I won't make any promises though as I have yet to truly consider possible pairings.**

 **Sdarian: Again, thank you for taking the time to review. I'll take your suggestions into considerations, but this is a** _ **slow**_ **-paced story, so keep that in mind when expecting changes. The [Gamer's Mind] makes Griffith immune the crazy bit, but the Hunter himself is not exactly sane, so he will be affected FRENZY in a different way. The future chapters will focus more on character development for some and more 'statistic-based' on others. It depends. I am still setting up the [Central Yharnam] premise a bit, so just chill - things will be pretty slow going for now.**

 **Silvercrystal . ct** **: Understandable. I do hope that I'm not doing the 70%-stats-and-30%-info route that many Gamer fics have, since that that has the tendency to turn off many. As stated in the reply above, some chapters will be more focused on stats/info gathering, while others will be more on character development.**

 **To hear from another Hunter of the Dream is a delightful thing indeed. For the night is long, and the hunt unending.**

 **T51b Moridin: That's an interesting idea, and I can see what you mean by it. However, attempting to view the lingering memories in the blood echoes via [Observe] is impossible and inadvisable. Considering that it goes against his personality, game lore and skill capabilities, I won't be exploring that 'memory scouring' bit anytime.**

 **Anyways, there is no true guarantee that all the memories will have any use since they are a random collection of experiences from various strangers and madmen around Yharnam. Lastly, recall that when you control the in-game Hunter, you don't actually feel/gain any memories from them no matter how many echoes you get aside from the** _ **Oh-Shit-I-Hope-I-Don't-Get-Killed-And-Lose-My-Fuckton-Of-Echoes**_ **sensation...**

 **Valeform: For sure.** _ **All**_ **canon side-quests** _ **will**_ **be added into the story. There's no doubt about that. The specifics and reasoning behind them will come into play as time goes on, but rest assured that the Hunter won't be helping purely out of his own goodwill… or anything cheesy like that.**


	6. LEVEL UP

**Summary:** The Doll is mind-numbing, and a Hunter always has better things to do...

 **A/N: Firstly, allow me to thank everyone who favourited, followed and/or reviewed for your patience and continued support. I had spent the past few months finalising the plot, so the only thing left to do would be to flesh out the rest of the storyline. Even so, polite suggestions will always be taken into consideration. However, reviews and comments with a rude or sarcastic nature masquerading as** _ **'constructive criticism'**_ **will always be ignored for they help none.** **Lastly, long wait times are to be expected as I am working from 12am - 12pm these days.**

References abound. I still can't get over the fact that everyone is taller than the Player Character in Bloodborne. Just where did it all go wrong?

 **Disclaimer:** Bloodborne and The Gamer belongs to its respective creators. All information belongs to their various sources and I lay no claim to them. I do not own anything, apart from my OMC.

* * *

 **Location:** **Hunter's Dream**

A soft instrumental tune could be heard playing through the Dream when the Hunter arrived, clean and whole once more. The abandoned doll he saw earlier was now 'alive' and standing. Her height was the same as the original game's, which meant that she was a good head taller than the Hunter. _…Why am I always the shortest in this goddamned world?_ Griffith huffed, wishing that the blood transfusion had given him a height boost too.

The plain doll bowed upon seeing the Hunter, gloved hands clasped demurely. Griffith returned the gesture - polite as ever. Instilled manners and tradition was something that stuck to him, partially amnesiac or not. As he moved closer to her, the Hunter could see obvious signs of neglect; the flaking paint and hairline cracks on her porcelain face, and the dirt staining the edges of her dress. _Poor Dolly. Gehrman's rather uncaring ain't he? Not that I blame him._

"Hello, good hunter. I am a doll, here in this dream to look after _you_."

She introduced herself with grace, her voice alluring as ever. (- _befitting of this dream_.) Something about her calms the Hunter instinctively, soothing his frayed nerves.

 _ **Ping!**_

 **A new character has been discovered!**

 **NPC:** **Plain Doll**

He did not spare a glance towards the announcement. (- _such things get old after a while_ -)

"Honourable hunter, pursue the echoes of blood, and I will channel them into your strength. You will hunt beasts... and _I_ will be here for _you_ , to embolden your sickly spirit."

Disappointingly, the Doll never comments on their similar looks, but he had expected just as much. _I wouldn't be surprised if I turned into an Ayy lmao and she just goes 'Welcome home, Good Hunter' like canon and- On the topic of games, I still haven't levelled up…_ He opens his mouth to start up a conversation – say something, _anything_ \- but nothing comes out other than a soft sigh.

 _Why am I so nervous? Just say a few sentences and-_ His mind is blank, anxiety sinking its claws into him- picking out all the flaws in his plans, speeches, _eVErytHinG_.Like how much of a fucking, insecure twit he was that- _Dolly may be neutral, but that doesn't mean she won't mock me for my words or- act like them._ ( _Paranoia rots your soul_ -) _Not much is known about her other than speculation and she- isn't human._ _ **Calm.**_ _She won't harm me._ _ **Yet-**_ _No._ He snapped inwardly, eyes hardening at the unwelcome thoughts.

 _The Plain Doll was made to care for hunters after all. And from what I recall she has no intention of harming me…_ Griffith closed his eyes, slowly breathing in- _out_ -in- to compose his scrambled thoughts. _Don't screw up now. Show any weakness and you're dead. Especially in Yharnam. The place is rife with such things except that, well, Yharnamities are more forthcoming in their ways, unlike modern day society._ His face showed nothing of his inner turmoil, apart from the troubled look in his eyes if one knew how to _look_. The Doll is as patient as ever - even as the Hunter argued inwardly with himself - giving him all the time he needed to compose his mind. Griffith is thankful for that, not that he would ever tell her.

… _. And I shouldn't keep the Plain Doll waiting, eh?_

 _Try again. Round 1, Take #2._ "Aa… Miss Doll, would you mind channelling my **Blood Echoes** then?" He asks hesitantly, voice tinged with uncertainty.

 _Oh God. Did I sound funny? Too strange? Discourteous perhaps - What if this doesn't work? No, don't overthink things. Focus, now-_ The Doll gives Griffith a small, reassuring smile as though sensing his uncertainty. The gesture brings a strange sense of quietude over him. Inwardly, the Hunter thanks his **[Gamer's Mind]** for the quick save but - There was a niggling feeling in the back of his mind at her perceived gesture. _Was the Doll not made of porcelain- and if so, how could she smile? But then again Insight makes you see things like talking dolls and the Truth. Hah-_ So he brushed it off. It was not the first time his paranoia acted up, and this was all a dream anyways.

"Very well, let the echoes become your strength. Let me stand close."

The Plain Doll moved closer and knelt in front of him, a silvery glow surrounding her hands as she grasped his right hand, chilling his flesh with her touch. Spellbound by the glow and grace of her ball-jointed limbs – _far more fluid and refined than any human could ever hope to be_ \- Griffith allowed the closeness without fuss. It reminded him of the fact that she was not borne of mortal flesh; nothing more than a creation of Gehrman's and the obscure.

"Now, shut your eyes..."

 _I'm assuming that the eyes she's referring to are 'Insight' since everything's proceeding per normal…_ He welcomes her cooling touch, entranced by the way the light seems to form around their hands when a screen popped up, distracting him from the sight.

* * *

 **Name: Griffith**

 **Level: 10**

 **Blood Echoes: 12154**

 **Required: 0**

 **Insight: 1**

 **Vitality: 9**

 **Endurance: 14**

 **Strength: 9**

 **Skill: 13**

 **Bloodtinge: 6**

 **Arcane: 9**

* * *

 _How does this work? Do I just 'think'-_ Squinting at the **Endurance** stat, he watched as said stat went up by one, along with the amount of Blood Echoes needed for the level up. _Ah. That answers my question then. Let's see, increasing Endurance by 1 gives me 100 STA, a nice rounded number. I'll take that. Also, I should increase my VIT to 15 so that I can take more hits, especially if I'm going up against the Cleric Beast. Maybe placing a level in Arcane to even things out and for more item drops would be good too… and done!_

* * *

 **Name: Griffith**

 **Level: 10 (+8)**

 **Blood Echoes: 12154**

 **Required: 11055**

 **Insight: 1**

 **Vitality: 9 (+6)**

 **Endurance: 14 (+1)**

 **Strength: 9**

 **Skill: 13**

 **Bloodtinge: 6**

 **Arcane: 9 (+1)**

* * *

 _Now that I have a higher survival rate I can focus on levelling up ARCANE and SKILL…_

 **Spend 11055 Blood Echoes to level up?**

 **YES NO**

 _Looks good to me._ Griffith's hand made an aborted movement to press his chosen option in the Doll's hold, though he stopped himself in time and gave an imperceptible nod instead. Fortunately, it worked and the **[YES]** button is selected. ( _The announcement of his completed objective is lost as-_ )

Their entwined hands glow brightly as a sharp hum echoed in the night air. _How intriguing,_ Griffith strange moon glow is channelled into him in exchange for Blood Echoes and a weight seems to fall from his shoulders as a rush of energy filled his soul instantaneously - lifting a burden he never knew he had from his mind. ( _He feels lighter, the lingering thoughts of his prey lost from a battered mind_.) There are no visible changes, but the renewed strength and vigour coursing through his muscles- a result of increasing his health no doubt – was enough proof for the Hunter.

The Plain Doll released his hand and stood, her lace-gloved hands clasped together once more in wait.

Griffith stepped back, hands drawn back to his side. For a second, he missed her touch; for it rare that he was met without harmful intent - _the dogs bit, madman raged with torches and all manner of weaponry-harsh hands prod-_ and wants it back. The Hunter banished the notion immediately with an irritated huff. _Weak._ He berated himself internally, face expressionless and cold as ever.

"-speak with Gehrman?"

Catching the end of her question, Griffith gave a slow nod in reply. _Pay atten- oh. Are those-_

"He was a hunter long, long ago, but now serves only to advise them. He is obscure, unseen in the dreaming world. Still, he stays here, in this dream... ...such is his purpose..."

Her voice trailed off upon noticing that the Hunter was currently distracted by the trio of Messengers at the foot of the stairs. He crouched near them, eyeing their strange forms with a childlike curiosity. ( _No fear nor disgust_ … _what a pleasant change._ )

" _Ahh_ , the little ones, inhabitants of the dream... They find hunters like yourself; worship, and serve them. Speak words, they do not, but still, aren't they sweet?"

… _I can understand the Doll's reasoning. They are one of the few helpful beings throughout your entire playthrough after all._ The good Hunter hummed in agreement, a trace of a smile on his face as the Messengers moaned in what he assumed to be happiness. He took the items they offered, wiggling his fingers in a short goodbye as they dissolved back to wherever they came from.

 **Consume Insight and ring the Beckoning Bell to enlist the cooperation of hunters from other worlds. Silencing Blank ends such forms of cooperation.**

 **Received Beckoning Bell.**

 **Received Silencing Blank.**

If the Doll could smile, Griffith was sure that she would be doing so by now. _See, he was only imagining things after all! Either that or he needed more Insight._ She exuded a content aura, seemingly pleased with the Good Hunter. _I'm probably just over-analysing things. I mean, of course she's fucking happy to see me. It's the way she was 'made' to be after all. Eh, whatever - time to go repair my weapons and find Master Gehrman. He should be 'round here… somewhere._ The Hunter tucked the items into his pockets, thumbing the carvings on the old bell absentmindedly.

 _Dolly may be helping me, but I can't trust her, not yet-_ Wandering off in search of his mentor, Griffith left the Doll to her own devices. Gehrman was not in the workshop, so he decided to repair his weapons first before searching for the elder. _Old dude must've been here for quite some time if he only needs one chair. Do the other hunters that dream ever stay in this place? ...I guess not, considering that the Dream is like a quick stop to simply repair and upgrade weapons to most._ Griffith sneezed at the dust motes he stirred up into the air as he dragged the chair over to the workshop table, resolving to ask the Doll for help in cleaning up the workshop - whether Gehrman liked it or not. If this was going to be his home for the foreseeable future, God forbid that it was ever a mess.

The silver-haired male kept both bell and blank into his inventory, noting the misshaped look the Silencing Blank had. _Odd looking, but not out of place in this horror story._ After clearing away the unneeded tools, Griffith began his repairs of his Saw Cleaver and Hunter's Pistol.

It took a while to get the hang of things, but his intuition didn't fail him, and his weapons are soon repaired, leaving him down by a small amount of Blood Echoes. ( _The echoes are absorbed into his weapons with a hungered fervour, red smeared across the metal_ -) _Good as new. Good as new._ Humming softly, Griffith admired the newly repaired blade and pistol, giving both an affectionate pet before storing them back in his inventory.

 _Weapons repair complete!_ The Hunter fought the sudden urge to do a victory pose. _By the way, do I still need ten Insight or only one to be able to see the Insight Bath Messengers? I can go check it on the way to the garden I suppose…_ He exits the workshop to an alcove, turning left to spot the aforementioned bath fountain. To his delight, the Insight Bath Messengers were visible and were even lazing about in boredom. It was rather cute, in the Hunter's opinion. _Insight Bath Messengers- check._

 _Hmm…If Gehrman isn't in the house, he should be in the garden then, right?_ Taking the adjacent path to the gardens behind the workshop, the Hunter combed the garden for his mentor. The worn stone under his feet is cracked - allowing a mishmash of vines and flowers spill over from their designated spots, creeping into the pathways. Tombstones lay scattered near the stone path, lichen growing over their faded inscriptions, spider-webbing their way through hewn granite and wood. Griffith spotted the old hunter in the distance then, facing the endless ocean of fog as he slept in his wheelchair.

 _Found 'im. He seems to have found a new sleeping spot…_ The flowers rustle as he brushed by them, but Gehrman never wakes- deep in sleep as he was. Moving closer, the Hunter could pick up the light snoring of the slumbering male. Griffith could see the deep frown lines on Gehrman's face when he neared, a sign that the elder was in a nightmare of sorts. ( _Dead to the world_ \- ) The wheelchair-bound man fidgeted uneasily, mumbling under his breath, never waking despite Griffith's gentle nudging. Concern fills the Hunter- for Gehrman was his -( _mentor_ -) his favourite character, and seeing him in discomfort … _irritated_ the Hunter, though he barely knew the elder. _Why do I care so much for him? Maybe it's because I know that he's helpless, bound to eternal vigil o'er the Dream._ _If only… if only there was something I could do-_

 _ **Ding!**_

 **A new quest has been created!**

* * *

 **A Peaceful Sleep** **-(Optional)**

 **Description:** Gehrman seems to be having an uneasy sleep. Maybe crafting a flower crown will help?

 **:Objectives:**

-Craft **Flower Garland(x1)**

-Give **Garland** to Gehrman

-?

-Profit

 **Reward:** Gehrman's trust increases

* * *

 **Accept Quest?**

 **YES NO**

( _Impulse, desperation – what's the difference?_ )

 _Well then. This can erase some of my debt with him-_ The Hunter stared at the screen in contemplation. _A flower crown. It makes sense, since garlands do help with sanity levels in some games. There are plenty of flowers around here, so crafting one shouldn't take too much trouble…_

 **Accept Quest?**

 **[YES] NO**

Pleased with his choice, the silver-haired male set about to gather the needed materials. He had never made an actual flower crown before- not counting the virtual ones he crafted in his gaming days. _Hmm, it doesn't seem too hard. From what I've heard, you just need flowers with long, flexible stems and these ones fit the criteria easily…_

 **Gathered Flower(x20)**

It takes a few tries to pick up the technique, and things go smoothly from there on. His first few flowers crowns are rumpled though - missing petals and broken stems that leaked crimson. Their sap stains his fingers a dull red, so Griffith makes sure to handle them with care to prevent further accidents. It wouldn't do for a presumably traumatised Gehrman to wake to faux blood adorning him after all. He was trying to _soothe_ the elder, not traumatise him further.

 _ **Ping!**_

 **Mastery of the skill [Craft] has increased!**

 **[Craft(Active) LVL 2 EXP: 1.09%]**

 **A skill to make something. Humanity has advanced their civilisation through inventing things. Crafted objects become better as mastery level rises.**

 **Registered Blueprint: 1**

 **Learnt how to make Garland!**

 **Crafted Flower Garland(x1)**

 _ **Ding!**_

 **Objective complete.**

 _Not bad. Looks like the system will update me whenever I've accomplished a certain goal._ The completed garland is a delicate thing in his hands, white flowers arranged neatly and unmarred by the red sap reminiscent of blood. He **observed** his creation for more information.

 **Flower Garland**

 **Handmade from the flowers in the Dream, it brings a sense of tranquillity to one's being. Restores sanity over time.**

 _Does this mean that it can counter Frenzy? After all,_ _Frenzy_ _is also known as 'Insanity', so this crown might be able to give me more Frenzy resist… and make a good gift too if anyone wants one. Bonus brownie points and affection level mayhap?_ Humming thoughtfully, Griffith began picking more flowers, making sure to wipe off the sap before weaving his flower crowns. Just a couple more. It wouldn't hurt, really.

He settles down by his dozing mentor's side, nimble fingers crafting the garlands with ease. ( _The Good Hunter's hands may be stained scarlet from the sap, but he always ensures that the flowers are clean_.) Griffith ignored the sounds of his skill levelling up, absorbed with his current task on hand.

Once he was done, he tossed the ruined remains of his failed attempts out into the unending fog. (- _to be forgotten, like_ \- ) The Hunter stored most of his garlands into his inventory, only leaving one behind. A single flower crown rests on Gehrman's lap as the man continues sleeping, never waking to the younger's presence. The gardens surrounding them were noticeably barer, though Griffith was sure that it would all grow back during his next visit.

Gehrman probably wouldn't mind too much either, seeing as the elder spent most of his time snoozing than awake. _Which means that he won't be around to see the havoc I wreak, so_ \- For a second, he considers making as many flower crowns as possible, but there was no true need for them, so the idea was pushed aside.

Standing up, he brushes off the stray petals on his body before stretching his sore body. _Ah, that aches, well, here goes nothing._ In a swift move, the good Hunter removes the old hunter's hat, replacing it with the flower garland. ( _Lilies, for the dearly departed._ ) The top hat is placed neatly in Gehrman's lap, but nothing else happens. Gehrman does not stir. There are no alerts of a completed quest or anything else. Impulsively, ( _soft lips brush upon a cool brow, a silent 'goodnight'_ -) - the Hunter combs the stray hairs away from Gehrman's face before stepping back. _Rest well, old hunter,_ Griffith elder appeared to relax at the gentle gesture that meant no harm, troubled expression fading away from a wizened face as he slept on.

 _ **Ding!**_

 **Quest complete!**

 **Gehrman's trust has increased.**

 **[Craft(Active) LVL 6 EXP: 7.28%]**

 **A skill to make something. Humanity has advanced their civilisation through inventing things. Crafted objects become better as mastery level rises.**

 **Registered Blueprint: 1**

 _Ah, a hidden objective-type quest then. Interesting. Not only have I gained more trust with Gehrman, I've also levelled up my_ _ **[Craft]**_ _skill by quite a bit and may have gained some Frenzy resist items for future use. Three birds with one stone, as barbaric as that sounds._

Pleased with his results, the Hunter left for Yharnam. He had things to do and beasts to slaughter.

The Doll bids him goodbye.

* * *

 **Location:** **Iosefka's Clinic**

Back in the clinic, the Good Hunter retrieves his notebook and flips through it as he climbs up the stairs to Iosefka. ( _His hands are cleansed free of that strange, blood-like sap during the transition._ ) _Hmm, hmmm, let's see. I only need to get my Hunter's set, the Saw Spear and a badge of some sort if my memory serves me right. Oh, along with the Madman's Knowledge too. Then I'll be all set to fuck things up!_ Storing his notebook back into his inventory, the male approaches the closed clinic doors, knocking lightly.

"You are _safe_ , thank goodness. But, I'm afraid nothing will change, I _cannot_ open the door."

The lady doctor was still wary of him, though Griffith knew that she was opening up to him, bit by bit. _Besides, I am sure that all will go as canon for the Lady Doctor, so no worries._

"I'll do what I can, of course," Iosefka continued in a pacifying tone, her footsteps growing fainter as she retreated into the back of her clinic.

"Perhaps…" Soft clinking could be heard as the lady rummaged around her clinic's stores before returning to the doors. "…this will help you, if only in some small way."

She offered him a small vial of experimental blood through the broken glass panes, which he took gratefully. A **70%** heal was nothing to scoff at after all.

"Now, go. I pray for your safety."

 **Received Iosefka's Blood Vial(x1)**

 _Iosefka's Blood Vial get!_ _ **Inventory.**_ Placing the vial into a spare slot, the Hunter murmured a quick farewell before making his way into Central Yharnam, bypassing most of the enemies with the shortcuts he had unlocked. He entered the dark residence, slaughtering its inhabitants as he made his way up to the second story of the building- which he had ignored earlier. Strangely, there seemed to be lesser patrols, but for all he knew, this could be another change of gameplay mechanics to fit things 'realistically'. Nothing too worrisome.

 _And speaking about gameplay mechanics – I should really get around to switching off the damage numbers that I'm dealing to others. It seems to be interfering with my gameplay and aesthetics, not to mention that I have no need for such data as of yet, so –_ _ **MENU SETTINGS**_

 **Switch off damage numbers?**

 **[YES] NO**

 _I can always do my calculations in the ID dungeons within the Dream I suppose._ ( _Not everyone is interested in technicalities after all_.) Closing the menu with a flick of his fingers, the silver-haired male turned his attention to a corpse he noticed earlier.

 **Obtained Quicksilver Bullets(x4)**

 _ **Inventory.**_ _Store away my extra bullets – and time to use my senses… Hey. Where the fuck is everyone?_ Slowing his pace, Griffith prepared himself for the next fight, trick weapon at the ready. He spots the glow of an item and a single **Huntsman** lying in wait behind some barrels as he reached the second storey. _Found ya!_ The Hunter charged up his Saw Cleaver, causing a silver glow to surround it as energy condensed within the blade. He darted around the barrels, dealing a critical blow on the unwary Yharnamite with his first strike.

The clatter of the rusted sword from the Yharnamite's hand echoes loudly in the dim room. He hears an angered yell and heavy footsteps before a cleaver was swung at him, the rusted blade missing his face by mere inches. _Hoo boy. Any further and my good looks might be ruined._ Griffith darted away, positioning himself behind the lanky male before slashing _deep_. He then stabbed the fallen villager once more for good measure. ( _Third time's the charm after all._ )

 _How noisy. Also, use this as a future reference for 'Why one shouldn't run around screaming out their attacks'. Death happens._ Unimpressed by the display, Griffith stores his Saw Cleaver into his inventory temporarily as he searched the corpses for more consumables.

 **Obtained Coldblood Dew(1)[x1]**

 **Obtained Blood Vial(x2)**

 _ **Inventory.**_ _Here you go- all my coldblood and vials… and here's my Saw Cleaver. I should really consider fashioning a holder for my pistol and other weaponry. I never know when I need a gun on hand these days…_ Saw Cleaver by his side, the Good Hunter leaves the dark house through the open entrance which led back up to the great bridge. His clothes are mostly clean apart from some smudges of blood, though his shoes were stained in red once again. A cleaver wielding **Huntsman** tries to catch him unawares, but Griffith was used to such ambushes, so he simply ducked the blows and dispatched the other with haste.

This time, he snuck by the duo of **Scourge Beasts** , taking an alternate route down to another area. They never notice his presence.

 _ **Ping!**_

 **Mastery of the skill 'Stealth' has increased by 1.**

 _Sweet. Oh, isn't that the item I saw earlier by the dead Scourge Beast on the pyre?_ Indeed, it was. The Hunter moved closer to the corpsethat overlooked the main street, eyeing the **Huntsmen** mob that had respawned down below. _Aww, all my handiwork's gone…_ They ignore him, too deep in their ramblings to bother, so Griffith takes this chance to loot the dead body. He ends up a couple pebbles richer.

At the end of the street laid another corpse, hidden behind a stack of gunny sacks. The silver-haired male manages to loot another Blood Stone Shard from it, which he adds to his growing pile. He finds another shard behind some crates before spotting a hidden route behind more obstacles. Smashing the barrels into splinters, another path is revealed. There is a wooden platform which leads down and Griffith follows, having nowhere else to go. He is glad to leave the burning carcass of the Scourge Beast behind. The smell of burnt fur still clung to his senses, foul and noxious.

The Hunter continued down several platforms before landing with a soft _thump_ on the last, where he surveyed his surroundings. The aqueduct laid below him, filled with ankle-deep water and mutated critters – mostly rats, though the promise of something far more sinister lurked within its gloomy depths. Some items lay scattered in the mess, their wispy glow bright in the dim lighting. Narrow walkways lined the entire aqueduct, connected by various bridges at certain sections for convenience. A heavily transformed **Huntsman** patrolled the narrow walkway to the Hunter's left, its sharpened toenails click-clacking across the sooty path.

 **(Torch and Saw)Large Huntsman HP: 225/225**

 _If I'm quiet enough I might be able to pull off a plunging attack…_ Treading silently to the edge of the platform, the hooded male transformed his trick weapon and leapt down for the kill.

 _Perfect._ The Hunter's Saw Cleaver scored a deep gash across the other's back, sending the infected blood splattering all over his clothes as he hacked into the toughened flesh repeatedly- not giving the large **Huntsman** any time to react. It wailed in pain, sharp claws scrabbling at the pavement as it flailed helplessly, trying and failing to dislodge the Hunter from its back- torch and saw forgotten. _Just like a mindless beast,_ Griffith thinks dispassionately.

 **+73 Blood Echoes**

Stepping off the twitching body of his prey, Griffith let out a sigh, flicking gore off his blade. _That was one wild ride._ He could feel the weariness setting in as his adrenaline wore off, though the fresh blood echoes brought forth a small surge of energy soon enough. The weariness never lasted, for his stamina regenerated fully in a matter of moments, leaving him energised and restless once more.

( _Hunt_.)

 **Obtained Blood Stone Shard(x1)**

Placing the shard into his inventory, the hooded male continued down the walkway, where he encountered another large **Huntsman** that used a spear as its weapon. _A more dangerous variety, due to its deceptively long reach with its spear and hard hits._

 **(Spear)Large Huntsman HP: 282/282**

This **Huntsman** was far stronger compared to the normal variety( _which were plenty annoying already_ ), but Griffith was not in the least bit intimidated. The beast was nearing a full transformation into a **Scourge Beast** , judging by its pronounced canines, bloodshot eyes and the way its gangly limbs barely fitted into threadbare pants. _There are no humans left- how apt. But then again, what would you consider 'human'? Take away all that forced politeness and rules- we're no better than beasts ourselves with our petty grudges and lies. At least the beasts are honest. Ah, how pitiful I am, resulting to philosophy to keep myself sane._ Snorting lightly, the Hunter withdrew his pistol from his inventory just as the **Huntsman** spotted him.

In an instant, the larger **Huntsman** charged at the Hunter, snarling viciously while it tried to impale him with its spear – surprisingly quick for something of its build. The Hunter quickstepped backwards and fired off a couple of shots, staggering the **Huntsman** mid-swing with a successful hit. The Saw Cleaver was returned into his inventory in that moment, freeing the male's right hand for a visceral attack- just as planned. ( _It was something he rarely did outside of an ID dungeon, considering the mess it would make, but exceptions -_ )

The Hunter's clawed hand pierced the other's chest before exiting from the other's chest in a swift motion, splashing blood over his formerly clean clothes. Red flecks of blood marred his face and the bitter taste of the **Huntsman's** blood was on his tongue. _Fuck. This is why I hate using visceral attacks._ Griffith spat, wiping his mouth on his sleeve in distaste. Pained growls could be heard as the **Huntsman** struggled upright to take another swing at its foe, uncaring of its injuries.

Of course, Griffith put a stop to that with a blow from his reequipped Saw Cleaver. _Ah, the joys of being able to use my inventory at a moment's notice._

 **+73 Blood Echoes**

 **Obtained Blood Stone Shard(x1)**

 _Good thing that these beasts have a chance to drop Blood Stone Shards. I might farm them later now that my level is higher…_ Rngesus was definitely on his side, as the Hunter had found yet another shard for his weapon upgrades. _Blood all over- Wait. There's a large Huntsman that I missed across the bridge, right? It might provide me with more shards._ Pleased with himself, the male slunk across the bridge, fully intent on slaughtering his target.

The Hunter succeeded, gaining nothing of much value for his trouble and some minor burns on his arms. _Punished for getting too aggressive. It's bearable, so deal with it._ Other than a grimace, Griffith managed to ignore the forming blisters, not wanting to waste his blood vials on what he considered a minor irritation.

Scrutinising the sewer below, he could make out the large forms of **Labyrinth Rats** , scattered around in the shallow waters. Their hideous figures darted in and out of the half-light, occasionally pausing to sniff at the air with their hairless snouts cautiously. Large, filmy eyes easily took up half of their face, and some had a variety of tumours or boils scattered over them, but despite all that( _and their grossly oversized bodies_ ), they were light-footed as ever, leaving only ripples as they moved about.

 _I'm going to regret this but-_ Griffith tentatively inched closer, wincing when his olfactory senses were promptly assaulted by the stench. _-where is that foul odour coming from?_ An unpleasant smell emanated from the depths, which the Hunter attributed to the algae and rot build-up further down in the sewers. This was one of the times Griffith hated his enhanced senses. Unfortunately, he had no choice but to proceed downwards to go on.

 _Ah, the things I do for progression._ Grumbling inwardly, the Hunter leapt down into the sewers, using the rat below him to cushion his landing – weapon at the ready. His Saw Cleaver embedded itself in the rodent with a meaty ' _thunk'_ , pinning the rat in place.

 **+62 Blood Echoes**

Said rat's body was excellent at breaking his fall- though Griffith would have easily lost his balance were it not for his Saw Cleaver. Fleshy bodies weren't the most _stable_ of objects after all. The **Labyrinth Rat** emitted a choked squeal as it died, eyes bulging grotesquely in death. _Thanks for helping me break my fall- I'd hate to sprain an ankle or two down here_.Transforming his trick weapon with a flick, Griffith jabbed the extended cleaver into the rodent nearest to him, splattering blood and pus into the water.

 _Crap. I accidentally burst the boils on that rat's back._ Shuddering at the mess, Griffith gave his blade a quick rinse in the surprisingly clear waters before progressing on. It was rather odd in all honesty, how the drain water could remain so pristine despite the filth that lived within it, but Griffith wasn't complaining. He would take a damp sewer over an actual swamp any day. _I hope I can get some throwing knives for all my trouble,_ he mused.

The splashing of his drenched shoes in the silt-filled water echoed loudly, alerting the other denizens to his presence. A trio of **Labyrinth Rats** hissed angrily at his direction, wariness evident in their posture as they glared at him, bulbous yellow eyes distinct in the dim light.

Griffith waited, refusing to make the first move. _Come on, come over 'ere won't ya?_ As though hearing his thoughts, one of the bolder rats sprung at him, yellowed teeth bared. The silver-haired male sidestepped the attack, smoothly countering with a hit from his Saw Cleaver, keeping an eye on the other two rodents as he slaughtered the creature.

 **+62 Blood Echoes**

 _One down, two to go._ Fortunately, the remaining rats seemed too petrified to put up much resistance or flee, so taking them down was an easy task. _Look at me now, saving humanity by killing those disease spreading rodents one at a time. But then again, considering that the boring ol' diseases won't be able to affect my arse - otherwise my Player Character would've already been infected from the amount of sewage sludge he'd been rolling around in… I guess I just have nothing else better to do._ Musing inwardly, Griffith continued forward, cutting down the multiple rats in his way with vengeance.

 **Obtained Throwing Knives(x4)**

 _Finally, some throwing knives!_ Filching his prize from the carcasses, Griffith stored them into his inventory and continued on his merry way, all previous ire gone.

Walking to the end he noticed a steep drop down into the sewers, and to his left laid his goal- the _Hunter's set_. It was guarded by a stronger version of the typical **Spear Huntsman** , but Griffith was confident in his ability. He had plenty of practice after all.

 _Well, let's get this over and done with._ With a sharp whistle, the Hunter caught the attention of the large **Huntsman** and promptly retreated into the open, drawing the large **Huntsman** out, allowing him to face it with more ease.

 **(Spear)Large Huntsman HP: 358/358**

The lanky villager charged, growling lowly as it swung at him with the barbed spear, missing by a hair's breath. As the **Huntsman** began winding up for its next attack, Griffith shot it twice, causing it to stumble back.

 _Lucky me._ _ **Inventory.**_ Swiftly storing his trick weapon in, the Hunter used the chance to perform a visceral attack on the staggered male. _**[Interruption].**_

 **Success.** The Hunter jerked his hand from the other's body in a spray of blood, sending the large **Huntsman** tumbling to the ground from the force of it. Seeing that the **Huntsman** had little to no health left, Griffith decided to finish it off with his Saw Cleaver, not wanting to waste his ammunition.

But this time, the Hunter waits a little too long; takes a little too much time to ponder, getting distracted and the **Huntsman** gets back up before he can react - full of unbridled rage. ( _It takes a wide swing at him and he ducks back however-_ )

Griffith mistimes the dodge and the blow catches him in the ribs, sending him careening straight into the grimy wall. He heard a sickening _crack_ , followed by a sharp stab of pain as he impacted against the brick wall. Inhaling sharply, Griffith bit his cheek to prevent himself from crying out – _showing_ _weakness_ – focusing solely on his _breathing_ and not the pain.

 **-342HP**

 **[The Gamer]**

 **Griffith**

 **HP: 310/682 STA: 57/100**

 _Oh shit._ Gasping wetly, the Hunter adds ' _bruised ribs_ ' and ' _minor bleeding'_ to his ever-growing list of injuries. He swallowed dryly, starting at the taste of his own blood. ( _It tasted far better than the foul liquid flowing in those villagers' veins, a tiny voice murmured._ ) Clutching his sore side protectively, the male is somewhat thankful that the spear never broke skin. _Not that that's any better, since I feel like a walking bruise now._ Fortunately, his **[Gamer's Mind]** kept him calm, and the pain was steadily numbed to a tolerable degree.

 _Doesn't hurt that much, it's just bruises covering bruises upon bruises …and I'll have to thank the blood transfusion for that._ He reloaded the flintlock with shaky hands. _Under normal circumstances I'm sure I would have broken ribs- but then again, none of this is even 'normal' is it?_ Disrupting the advancing **Huntsman** with another bullet to its face, Griffith scrambled out of the way, a burst of pain blooming in his chest at the sudden movement. _Ow._ The Hunter flinched before smoothening his expression into a blank mask. ( _Remember, never show your weakness to anyone_.)

The bestial **Huntsman** snarled furiously, spittle flying from its lengthened jaws. _How tenacious,_ Griffith noted, a part of his mind admiring the stubbornness of the former villager.

( _Longing for the taste of sweet flesh, all else is-_ )

Retrieving a blood vial from his pocket, the Hunter trained his pistol on the **Huntsman** as he injected the vial into his thigh, feeling the pinprick of pain that was overshadowed by the dull throb of pain with every breath he took. But Griffith tells himself that the discomfort is negligible compared to what he had just gone through and would probably go through in the coming night, so he bore it with gritted teeth.

 **+273HP**

 **[The Gamer]**

 **Griffith**

 **HP: 583/682 STA: 42/100**

The pain soon receded as the healing blood mended the majority of Griffith's wounds, leaving him with light abrasions and some bruising. Just like countless times in his ID creations- how _memorable!_ _I'm still sore… but using a vial to top my health off would be a waste so-_ _ **Inventory.**_ Avoiding another hit as he withdrew his Saw Cleaver from the screen, Griffith moved in for the kill. _Just don't think too hard 'bout it._

His blade strikes true.

The **Huntsman** keeled over with a groan, landing in the red-tinted water with a loud _splash_.

 **+257 Blood Echoes**

Griffith stepped away swiftly, not wanting to drench himself further with the tainted fluids. He was mildly disappointed that there were no item drops this time, but he had been lucky with the constant findings of blood stone shards previously- so he wasn't complaining ...much. It was about time his luck ran out after the gore off his main weapon and hands in a cleaner part of the water, the Hunter proceeded on to the corner the former villager was positioned at. ( _The lingering taste of fresh blood is best left forgotten_.) Just as expected, a dead hunter laid there, their clothing in prime condition and ready for his use. _Worthless_ corpses had no need for clothes after all.

As the adrenaline from the fight and echoes wore off, the uncomfortable feeling of his waterlogged shoes started to become apparent to the silver-haired male. _I'll just change into the clothes once I get to a drier spot. Everything will be cleaned once I return to the Hunter's Dream anyways._ Nodding to himself, the Hunter stored his weapons away and began stripping the cadaver bare.

 **Obtained Hunter Set.**

Task completed, Griffith left swiftly, new armour stored away in his inventory. His clothes were in a sorry state, but now he had a new change of attire. Since he had cleared out the walkways, the Hunter was willing to take the risk to change into his new clothes right then and there. ( _Hasty_ -) _**Inventory.**_ _So all I need to do is to 'unequip' my clothes and… I'm naked._ Griffith shivered, feeling the chill settle into his bared skin. _Well, except for my underwear. …Of course._ Fingers hovering over his clothes icon, the male paused.

 _Wait, doesn't this mean dressing up in some sweaty twit's clothes?_

 _Ew._ The echoing toll of the bell and the cool undercurrents of air changed his mind quickly, silencing what protests he had. _Never mind that. I don't want to catch a cold or whatever it is that you get in Yharnam._ Against his better judgement, Griffith began clothing himself in the purloined clothes. As he dressed, he realised that the garb only held the scent of _petrichor_ contrary to the expected stench of blood and sweat - or even rot, considering it was looted from a _corpse_.

The Hunter wouldn't complain - in fact, he was delighted. He slid into the snug trousers, belting them up before sitting down to put on his new socks and boots, admiring the way carved leather and metal melded together seamlessly to form the supposedly waterproof footwear. He noted the sheen of some sort of wax coating the material – _and his clothing on later inspection_ – with a pleased hum. It was a nice touch, in the Hunter's opinion. _Functional and fashionable._ Tightening the various straps on his boots and pants, the long-haired male stood, removing his new garb from his open inventory.

 _Cotton undershirt, sleeveless vest and cloak. Good quality too,_ Griffith noted as he buttoned up the long-sleeved shirt. The Hunter wore the padded vest over his shirt, adjusting it to hug his form nicely before putting on his new leather duster. _How wonderful. It has so many inner pockets too!_ The cloak, accompanied with a short cape were made out of fine leather- and their weight brought a strange feeling of safety to the Hunter. Folding the leather sleeves up a little, Griffith then donned the leather gloves, flexing his fingers as he adjusted to the feel of it. Supple leather inlaid the metallic armguards prevented chaffing and provided extra warmth from the cold - much to the Hunter's relief.

 _Man, Gehrman's really thought of everything eh?_ Burying a smile, Griffith retied his hair and neatened his messy fringe. He then retrieved his new mask from the window screen, slipping on the fabric to conceal the lower half of his face and most importantly- block out the noxious fumes that pervaded the air. _Most_ of the odour at least. Finally, the Hunter removed the final part of the hunter's set from his inventory- the signature Hunter's cap.

The Hunter dusted off _his_ new hat before placing it on his head, casting a shadow over his features, though his long silver hair rendered his anonymity moot. But there was no way Griffith was ever going to shorten his locks, and woe betide anyone who should attempt it.

 _What other features are there on this thing? Let's see… plenty of pockets, adjustable buckles and… water-resistant steel-toed boots. Wonderful. Now I no longer need to fear soggy feet! Hooray. Also useful for giving someone a good kick in the nuts._ The Hunter snorted in amusement. _Ah, I nearly forgot to check out the item descriptions too…_ _ **[Observe].**_

* * *

 **[Hunter Set]**

 **One of the standard articles of hunter attire fashioned at the workshop, accompanied with a short cape to wipe away blood.**

 **A fine piece of hunter attire that provides stable defence to anyone facing Yharnam's beastly threat.**

 **Allows one to stalk beasts unannounced, by cover of night.**

* * *

 _Hmm, it's a well-rounded set for sure. Plus, I do so love me a sexy leather duster 'n' signature hunter cap. Apparently it was fashioned after one of the old hunters- Like Henryk. Who is an old hunter who liked using knives… Ooooh, I can actually keep a bunch of knives all over me now can't I?!_ Griffith's eyes sparkled in glee at the thought _._ Humming cheerily, the Hunter slipped a couple of consumables into the inner pockets of his attire. _Well, I'll still be keeping Iosefka's Blood Vial is in my inventory as I'm unsure whether I can lose consumables while carrying them around physically, nor am I keen to find out… Ah, I see. Seems that the item limit would have applied to me if I did not have my multidimensional storage- AKA my Inventory, good to know. Hmm… the throwing knives will be used mostly for stabbing since I still don't have the skill needed to use 'em properly. My Beckoning Bell is still pretty useless so there's no point placing it on me-so back in the inventory it goes and… everything's set. I think._

Griffith shook off his new cloak with a flourish, delight visible in his eyes. _I've always wanted to do that gesture!_

 _Now, what next?_ Pulling out his notebook from his open inventory, the male began scouring through the list of tasks he had written beforehand. _Of course… finding the Saw Spear and upgrading it. The Madman's Knowledge should be somewhere around there, now that I think about it…_ _I recall something along the lines of rats, so it should be in the sewer, no?_

Just as the Hunter was about to leave to his next destination, the wispy glow of another item caught his eye. It was stuck on one of the many wooden beams that lined the bridge, so some careful planning was needed to access the shiny. _If only I had the mad skills of a tightrope walker, all items would be obtainable without certain death,_ the Hunter mused, exhaling some trial and error, Griffith landed on the support, balancing himself with his arms as he inched over to the dead body. He ferreted around the corpse cautiously, paying no mind to the tortured expression of the townsperson's face in his goal to maintain his balance.

 **Obtained Thick Coldblood(5)[x1]**

The Hunter felt drawn to droplet of coldblood in his hand; the pull of potential Blood Echoes an alluring thing – or perhaps something else; bloodlust, a thirst that he dared not ponder. ( _This one is richer in colour- red mist condensing, syrupy-_ ) Nevertheless, he was not one for avarice, so the coldblood was stored away for safekeeping in his inventory. Landing with a soft splash in the waters, Griffith hurried onwards to the deep drop in the sewers, surveying the area below once he reached there. _Now this is more like the sewers I was expecting._ The smell of rot was stronger, though his mask blocked out most of the stench, the smell was something Griffith would never get used to. A soft glow was visible amongst the corpses surrounding the object - an item ambush the Hunter was all too ready for. _**[Observe].**_

* * *

 **Rotted Corpse HP: 239/239**

 **Type: Neutral**

 **Weaknesses: Arcane, Fire**

 **Strength: None**

 **Rotting remains of drowned scourge victims that aren't quite dead, these slow-moving enemies have little ability to attack and aren't much of a threat, even in large numbers.** **They can be hard to spot because they are always partly submerged in stagnant water and are motionless until you approach so pay careful attention to your surroundings in these situations to avoid being ambushed.**

* * *

 _Not bad. Now that my_ _ **[Observe]**_ _skill is over_ _ **LV 10**_ _, inspecting stuff gives me even more detailed information than usual._ Making use of the various niches in the structure, the Hunter was none the worse for wear when he landed in the depths of the aqueduct. The water here was fouled by rot, though it still reflected the dim lamplights like black glass. _Well, I'm not going to stay and find out how hard those corpses hit._ Sprinting forward, Griffith quickly rifled through the truly _dead_ corpse's body and dashed off to the nearest ladder just as the other 'corpses' came to life.

 **Obtained Quicksilver Bullets(x10)**

Climbing the ladder up onto the platform above, he was led to another ladder which the Hunter too ascended. The moans of the not-so-dead scourge victims below dwindled as the distance between them grew. _To think that I'm pleased to see the dreary sunlight in this place…_ _ **Inventory**_ _._ Huffing quietly, Griffith equipped his Saw Cleaver and set off to explore the new paths ahead.

* * *

.

.

.

When Gehrman wakes, the Hunter has long left.

The moon is his only companion, but Gehrman is tired- and he would much rather be in another nightmare instead of this stagnant landscape. He tries to adjust his hat, only to grasp something else instead. Gehrman blinks the last vestiges of sleep from his eyes as he peers at the item in hand, noting the painstaking work that went into it. There is a lingering scent of lumenflowers on the moon-scented flowers, reminiscent of the Good Hunter, but more importantly- _her_. ( _But she was long dead, as were those after her, and such times were best not dwelled upon, though_ -)

 _A… flower crown?_ The retired hunter strokes a silky petal and forgotten memories come to mind- muddied and half-formed. Even so, they leave him with a warm and comforting feeling. He wills them away reluctantly, choosing to focus on his given task. The old hunter foresaw a long night ahead, should the newest hunter live up to his expectations. There is a bubbling pit of uncertainty in him, but it was quickly banished.

( _If Gehrman finds himself awaiting the Good Hunter's return, well, there's no need for anyone to know_.)

* * *

 **End Notes:** Meet the Plain Doll, our Hunter's dearest helper through these bloody times… and I do so hope you'll enjoy my portrayal of her in the coming chapters. The mind is a fun thing to work with, no?

Also, while many hunters become blood-drunk from the slaughter, Griffith does not, partly due to his Gamer's Mind and the fact that he is rather fussy with whose blood he imbibes(AKA Fussiness can substitute/count as Strong _er_ Willpower). Average humans/townsfolk have rather shitty blood, in the Good Hunter's opinion. The lower the bloodtinge, the more undesirable/useless the blood.

 ***Dolls don't have gender since they are, well-** _ **dolls**_ **. This being said, the Hunter refers to the Plain Doll as a female due to her motherly stance with him and out of habit. She is also the only character to have a full relationship bar with the Good Hunter upon meeting him as she is a being made to love and care for hunters – so that's how I chose to 'show' it, if you get my drift. Everything becomes a game- which is what the Gamer ability entails after all.**

 **Fun Fact:** There is actually a type of plant in RL known as **Bloodroot**. Its sap is red- like blood. The flowers in the Hunter's Dream also have that characteristic, though they aren't poisonous unlike the Bloodroot.

Do tell if there are any inconsistencies since I may have missed out on some things. Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated! Flames will be used to ward off the beasts.

* * *

 **CHARACTER**

 **Name:** Griffith

 **Gender:** Male

 **Level:** 18

 **Blood Echoes:** 2007

 **Insight:** 1

 **Vitality:** 15 **HP:** 682/682

 **Endurance:** 15 **Stamina:** 100/100

 **Strength:** 9

 **Skill:** 13

 **Bloodtinge:** 6

 **Arcane:** 10 **Discovery:** 106

 **Physical DEF:** 34

 **Poison RES:** 92

 **Frenzy RES:** 114

 **Beasthood:** 0

* * *

 **:Origin:**

 _ **Troubled Childhood**_

 _Suffered misfortune in youth. Highly resilient as a result._

 **:Speciality:**

Gamer

 **Affiliations:** Gilbert(Acquaintance), Gehrman(Mentor), Iosefka(Acquaintance), Plain Doll(Acquaintance)

 **Badges:** None

 **Titles:** Good Hunter

* * *

 **-[ACTIVE SKILLS]—**

 **[Blood Bullet(Active) LVL MAX]**

Allows a hunter to extract quicksilver from their blood to be formed into bullets. This move sacrifices **30%** of the user's health to create **5 Quicksilver Bullets**.

If your health is below **30%** , this move cannot be used.

 **[Craft(Active) LVL 6 EXP: 7.28%]**

A skill to make something. Humanity has advanced their civilisation through inventing things. Crafted objects become better as mastery level rises.

 **Registered Blueprint: 1**

 **[ID Create(Active) LVL 11 EXP: 0.19%]**

Used to create instant dungeons. All instances have warped time compared to the outside world. Stronger instant dungeons may be created at higher levels. Only one random type of beast/neutral/kin will spawn per instance.

 **Currently available ID list:**

 **Empty ID- Monsters Inside: None**

 **Beast ID- Monsters Inside: Beasts**

 **Neutral ID- Monsters Inside: Neither Beast nor Kin**

 **Combined ID- Monsters Inside: Beasts and Neutrals**

 **Kin ID- Monsters Inside: Kin**

 **Assorted Mix Instance- Monsters Inside: Any combination of Beasts, Neutral or Kin**

 **Training Instance- Monsters Inside: None**

 **[ID Escape(Active) LVL 10 EXP: 8.51%]**

Used to escape instant dungeons.

 **[Interruption(Active) LVL 10 EXP: 23.01%]**

This skill can only be used whenever an enemy is staggered or unaware of the user's presence. Performs a visceral attack with bare hands to deal massive damage to the enemy. Higher levels increase accuracy, among other things. Experience is gained only when a successful attack is performed.

 **[Observe(Active) LVL 11 EXP: 78.22%]**

Allows the user to obtain information on the selected target. The higher the level, the more information is learned.

 **[Repair(Active) LVL 5 EXP: 32.01%]**

A skill used to fix damaged objects. Higher mastery makes repairs more efficient.

 **-PASSIVE SKILLS—**

 **A Gamer's Mind(Passive): LVL MAX**

Allows the user to think things through in a calm and logical manner- thus ensuring a peaceful mind-set.

Effects: Your mind is peaceful at all times.

Effects: You are resistant against mind-altering effects

 **A Gamer's Body(Passive): LVL MAX**

Grants a body that allows one to live through the real world like a game.

 **Enhanced Body(Passive): LVL MAX**

The blood transfusion gives the user superhuman traits- a necessary trait for all Hunters, amongst other things.

 **Firearms Mastery(Passive): LVL 7 EXP: 42.08%**

Allows user to freely handle firearms.

 **12.5%** increase in attack damage with firearms.

 **7.5%** increase in accuracy when using firearms.

 **Sharp Weapon Mastery(Passive): LVL 13 EXP: 49.22%**

Allows user to freely handle sharp weapons.

 **16.5%** increase in attack damage with sharp weapons.

 **11.5%** increase in attack speed with sharp weapons.

 **Parkour(Passive): LVL 11 EXP: 6.04%**

The user is able to navigate fluidly through various environments, making use of their surroundings to get to hard to reach places. Higher levels allow for more dangerous stunts.

 **+20% SPD**

 **Rally(Passive): LVL 13 EXP: 5.91%**

When an enemy's attack hits, you have a chance to regain that health back. Attack the enemy within the time limit to restore a given amount of HP.

 **Stealth(Passive): LVL 8 EXP: 20.33%**

The art of moving unseen and unheard. Being able to move silently is an invaluable skill in hunting. You're _14%_ harder to detect when sneaking around.

 **Trick Weapon Mastery(Passive) LVL 10 EXP: 89.33%**

Allows user to freely handle trick weapons.

 **15%** increase in attack damage with trick weapons.

 **10%** increase in attack speed with trick weapons.

* * *

 **INVENTORY**

 **CLOTHING**

 **Foreign Set (x1)**

Worn upon awakening to the nightmare of blood and beasts. Perhaps its wearer had to stay out of sight, and travel by cover of darkness.

Without memory, who will ever know?

 ***Hunter Set(x1)**

One of the standard articles of hunter attire fashioned at the workshop. A fine piece of hunter attire that provides stable defence to anyone facing Yharnam's beastly threat.

Allows one to stalk beasts unannounced, by cover of night.

 **CONSUMABLES**

 **Hunter's Mark(Bound)**

Dangling, upside-down rune etched in one's mind. The symbol of a hunter.

By focusing one's thoughts on this rune, a hunter loses all Blood Echoes, but awakens afresh, as if it were all just a bad dream.

 **Beckoning Bell(Bound)**

Great old bell discovered in the underground labyrinth. Its ring resonates across worlds, and the first hunter used it as a special signal to call hunters from other worlds to cross the gap and cooperate.

A human must use Insight to ring this uncanny bell, but the benefits of cross-world cooperation are many.

 **Blood Vial(x57)**

Special blood used in ministration that restores HP. Heals 40% of max HP.

Once a patient has had their blood ministrated, a unique but common treatment in Yharnam, successive infusions recall the first, and are all the more invigorating for it.

No surprise that most Yharnamites are heavy users of blood.

 **Bold Hunter's Mark(x2)**

Dangling, upside-down rune etched in the mind of a hunter. This reminder allows one to envision the rune with clarity.

Allows a hunter to awaken again without losing Blood Echoes, a trick that seems nearly too good to be true.

 **Cigarette Lighter(Full)**

Used as a Firestarter. Many Yharnamites are said to carry these around.

 **Coldblood Dew(1)[x4]**

Droplet of coldblood containing Blood Echoes. Use to gain Blood Echoes.

Hunters sustained by the dream gain strength from Blood Echoes. They imbibe the blood with thoughts of reverence and gratitude for their victims.

 **Flower Garland(x7)**

Handmade from the flowers in the Dream, it brings a sense of tranquillity to one's being. Restores sanity over time.

 **Iosefka's Blood Vial(Bound)**

Blood vial acquired from Iosefka's clinic. Restores **70% HP**.

This refined blood is highly invigorating and restores a larger amount of HP. The product of a slow and careful refinement process, this rare blood vial appears to be a clinic original.

 **Molotov Cocktail(x20)**

Explodes in raging flames when thrown against an object. One of the oldest hunter tools available in the workshop.

Since the tragedy that struck Old Yharnam, fire has become a staple in beast hunts, and is thought to cleanse impurity. Certain types of beasts have an abnormal fear of flame.

 **Pebble(x46)**

Small pebbles found throughout Yharnam. Can be thrown at foes.

Quite thrilling.

 **Pungent Blood Cocktail(x2)**

Mature blood cocktail that releases a pungent odour when thrown that attracts blood-thirsty beasts.

A precious tool in sadly short supply. In Yharnam, they produce more blood than alcohol as the former is the more intoxicating.

 **Quicksilver Bullets(x69)**

Special bullets used with hunter firearms. Ordinary bullets have no effect on beasts, and so Quicksilver Bullets, fused with the wielder's own blood, must be employed.

 **Silencing Blank**

Hunters are linked by the resonance of bells with special encoded timbres. This inaudible burst disrupts such resonance. Fire to end cooperation and prevent further cooperation. Firing this does not disrupt the resonance of a Sinister Bell.

 **Throwing Knife(x24)**

Throwing knives with a finely serrated blade.

One of the old hunter Henryk's favourite weapons. Does not cause a great deal of damage to beasts, but with deft use, can distract attackers and keep them at bay.

 **Thick Coldblood(5)[x1]**

A thick droplet of coldblood containing Blood Echoes. Use to gain a larger amount of Blood Echoes.

A strong will produces thick blood. Doubtless, the product of obsession; a potent source of human strength.

 **Writing Quill(Bound)**

An old quill, made from the flight feather of some obscure bird. Despite its frayed appearance, the tip is still sharp as ever and seems to leak some form of ink when used.

 **WEAPONS**

 **Saw Cleaver**

 **Physical ATK: 90 Durability: 200**

One of the trick weapons of the workshop, commonly used in the hunting business. This saw, effective at drawing the blood of beasts, transforms into a long cleaver that makes use of centrifugal force. The saw, with its set of blood-letting teeth, has become a symbol of the hunt, and only grows in effectiveness the more grotesquely transformed the beast.

A well rounded weapon that features average attack and speed, and is able to inflict just enough damage to your enemies to keep them on their toes. This particular weapon transforms between a saw and an extended cleaver.

It is considered a **Serrated** weapon while wielded in the saw form.

 **Torch**

 **Fire ATK: 25 Durability: 100**

A common torch formed by wrapping a pine resin-drenched cloth around the end of a long stick.

Hunters choose torches not only because the hunt leads them to the darkest nooks, but also because certain creatures they encounter are possessed of a deathly fear of flame.

 **FIREARMS**

 **Hunter Pistol**

 **Blood ATK: 70 Durability: 100**

The more powerful of the two starter firearms. The pistol is a quicker draw than the blunderbuss, allowing for speedier responses to attacks. It's also the most precise, requiring users to take aim and wait for the perfect shot to hit their target.

 **KEY ITEMS**

 **BLOOD GEMS**

 **MATERIALS**

 **Blood Stone Shard(x8)**

A solid shard that forms in coldblood. After death, a substance in the blood hardens, and that which does not crystalize is called a blood stone. At the workshop, these bloodstones are embedded in weapons to fortify them.

 **CARYLL RUNES**

* * *

 **SOCIAL**

 **Name:** Gilbert

 **Nicknames:** Poor English Dear, Critically Ill Man

 **Gender:** Male

 **Type:** Human

 **Relationship Level:** 5/100

 **Notes:** An ill man that is an outsider of Yharnam. He seems rather friendly and helpful despite his situation.

* * *

 **Name:** Gehrman

 **Nicknames:** Dirty Old Man

 **Gender:** Male

 **Type:** Human

 **Relationship Level:** 15/100

 **Notes:** Gehrman is a kindly old man whom you'll first meet upon awakening in the Hunter's Dream. He is the workshop's founder and the very first hunter though due to his advanced age he now serves only as an adviser. As such, he has a wealth of experience and will provide you with his wisdom and guidance throughout your exploration of Yharnam.

* * *

 **Name:** Iosefka

 **Nicknames:** Lady Doctor

 **Gender:** Female

 **Type:** Human

 **Relationship Level:** 8/100

 **Notes:** Iosefka is an earnest, kind-hearted doctor of the Healing Church who oversees the clinic in Central Yharnam. Gives **Isoefka's Blood Vial**.

* * *

 **Name:** Plain Doll

 **Nicknames:** Dolly

 **Gender:** Neutral

 **Type:** Neutral

 **Relationship Level:** 100/100

 **Notes:** Just a plain doll.


End file.
